


Lua de segredos

by Nickybklost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragonball - Freeform, F/M, Gochi - Freeform, Hentai, Hot, Milk, Romance, boto, chichi - Freeform, chigo, folclore, goku - Freeform, indios, lendas, lovestore, milkegoku
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickybklost/pseuds/Nickybklost
Summary: Chichi era uma jovem índia filha do chefe da sua aldeia e se via prometida para Yamcha, filho do chefe de uma das tribos aliadas à sua. Dona de um gênio forte e decidida a garota nunca entregou seu coração ao jovem guerreiro a qual era noiva, ou a qualquer outro guerreiro, mas quando um certo boto cruza o seu caminho uma coisa estranha acontece e ela se vê decididamente envolvida e apaixonada por um jovem misterioso que apareceu...Das águas a mata, a lenda ganha vida.universo Gochi inspirado na lenda do boto-rosa





	1. Um

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história é completamente inspirada na lenda do boto cor de rosa. Porque por alguma razão que eu ainda não entendi eu fiquei com isso na cabeça hahaha, bom, eu particularmente gosto muito do folclore brasileiro, acho ele riquíssimo e mara, e soma-lo a minha segunda paixão – Dragonball – é ainda melhor. Então vou adiantar algumas coisas.  
Primeira; embora seja inspirado na lenda do boto, eu estou -como sempre- escrevendo uma visão minha e que claro foge um pouco do pé da letra do conto folclórico pq eu acho que esse é o legal da coisa, coisas novas, ideias novas e histórias novas, assim como fiz em Luz da lua.  
Segundo; como sempre eu faço fuga a personalidade do anime e procuro me aproximar somente da essência do personagem, das características que eu gosto de resguardar.  
Terceiro e último; como eu disse se tratar de uma visão minha do conto, eu espero que vocês entendam e consigam mergulhar na proposta e gostar, a princípio é apenas uma one ou talvez uma shot – ainda não decidi.  
Sem mais, um beijo enorme e espero que goste, se a coisa funcionar quem sabe não rola mais...

Aquela mata era um lugar cheio de vida e beleza, ela provia alimento, recursos, remédios... havia ali uma estranha ligação quase que espiritual entre a mata e toda vida que nela habitava e partilhava seus recursos, fosse do pequeno uirapuru ao taiaçu, fosse da onça pintada ao macaco-aranha, do pequeno índio ao grande xamã da tribo indígena.

Todos aqueles tinham tamanha importância, igual equilíbrio e profundo respeito pela mata viva. Tiravam apenas o que era necessário e assim perpetuava-se o ciclo constante do ecossistema. E é justamente nessa mata que a nossa história tem início. 

A jovem índia de cabelos negros longos e lisos estava sentada na esteira trançada por ela a muito tempo antes, próximo a ela havia outras índias que por igual cumpriam as tarefas do dia, era um sistema bem simples aquela aldeia, cada um tinha seu lugar, sua função, seu trabalho. E todos cooperavam pelo bem da tribo, havia a individualidade, mas perpetuava-se o coletivo...

O bem maior, o bem da tribo!

Sozinhos eram apenas homens, mas juntos eram a vida, uma comunidade.

Ela tecia habilmente entre os dedos uma nova rede de pesca, concentrada na tarefa ela apenas ouvia as conversas entre as índias e sorria quando lhe era conveniente. Diferente do que se poderia imaginar ao vê-la tão entranhada naquela roda, ela não era tão constante naquele meio, mesmo que gostasse das tarefas que fazia, ela insistia em caçar, ou pescar, tinha uma enorme atração pelo rio e suas águas, o que era uma enorme dor de cabeça para o seu pai.

A garota tinha herdado o espirito guerreiro e forte dele, o chefe da tribo e talvez pela sua determinação o convencia a deixa-la fazer essas coisas, no fim ele sempre cedia, mas havia algo que ele até então não havia cedido. O casamento da garota com o filho do chefe da tribo aliada deles. Era algo que já havia sido arranjado há muitos anos, desde que nasceram e era algo do qual ela não poderia simplesmente fugir.

Para ela, o futuro marido era um pesadelo do que ela não gostava nem um pouco, mas seu pai dizia que era picuinha dela para com o garoto, porque sua pequena índia nunca havia aberto seu coração a guerreiro algum até então, e por isso o chefe Cutelo achava que o motivo dela não gostar do seu “noivo” não tinha a ver com sentimentos em si, mas pelo seu gênio realmente difícil, afinal Yamcha era um guerreiro promissor da tribo Hito ke no nai, era um jovem forte, bom caçador, mas por mais que tentasse não amolecia o coração da garota de cabelos negros e olhos de jabuticaba, que apenas o aceitava como obrigação e nada além disso.

– Chichi, – começou uma das índias que tecia um suntuoso cocar de caça para o seu futuro marido que usaria na próxima festa da colheita que ocorreria no primeiro dia de lua cheia. – Deveria fazer algo assim para Yamcha, ele sempre traz coisas bonitas para você, penas coloridas e sementes... – a garota olhava para a índia que tecia até então a sua nova rede de pesca concentrada. Com aquela pergunta, Kaori – a índia que a fez – conseguira silenciar as outras índias que, tal como ela, ficaram curiosas com a resposta de Chichi, a filha do chefe Cutelo. Não era segredo o quanto algumas inclusive invejavam o que foi ofertado a garota indígena que parecia não dar tamanha importância ao compromisso.

Chichi parou o trançando hábil nos dedos e respirou fundo antes de erguer o olhar em direção a Kaori e responder:

– Se ele merecer um cocar, eu farei um para ele – disse a índia e sorriu pensando nas competições que eram feitas entre os índios para eleger os melhores e ela, aquele ciclo iria competir com seu arco e flecha. – Basta ser um campeão.

Ela então fechou o ciclo do enlaço tecido e fez um preciso nó e largando sobre o colo a rede esticou-se.

– Eu soube que ele é o melhor guerreiro da tribo dele – comentou Kaori, já entre as índias – já ouviu isso também Chichi?

A garota, no entanto, colocou-se de pé e enrolando sua esteira individuas e sua nova rede de forma ágil a rede apenas limitou-se a responder:

– Vou tomar um banho no rio, está muito quente.

– Não deveria ir sozinha, pode ser perigoso, tem onças – falou uma índia mais velha. E Chichi negou com a cabeça rindo.

– Eu levo minha lança – disse simplesmente e começando a caminhar em direção as ocas de moradias que eram um pouquinho mais afastadas das coletivas e dali onde estavam que poderia ser tido como uma central de artesanatos da tribo. Era onde guardavam material para aquilo e onde se reuniam para faze-los, coisas como cocares, redes, cestos, esteiras...

...

A jovem índia abaixou-se acocorada às margens do rio, a saia tecida por ela era uma composição entre os fios finos e ressecados, contas de sementes e penas coloridas. Sobre os seios apenas a longa cascata negra de seus cabelos os encobria, na pele – que era um tanto mais clara que a maioria das mulheres de sua tribo – vários desenhos feitos com jenipapo indicavam seu clã, seu status. No seu rosto, mais precisamente na linha dos olhos, a pintura vermelha marcava seu atual estado de solteira, a braçadeira tecida em seu braço indicava o fato de caçar...

Ela deslizou os dedos nas águas ligeiramente escuras que pareciam sujas aos olhos que desconheciam as águas. Os olhos negros subiram em direção ao céu vendo o sol quente através das arvores e ela realmente não resistira, aquele ela seu ponto favorito para banhos, era mais fechado, pouco visitado, nunca havia visto nenhum predador por aquelas bandas, e ainda havia uma grande pedra no meio onde ela costumava ficar, apreciando o sossego.

Ela levantou-se e olhou para os lados como força do hábito de uma caçadora que espreita, e levando as mãos aos cabelos, os jogou para trás, deixando à vista os seios redondos e, deixando a mão então descer a saia, desatou o laço que a prendia e despiu-se largando tudo ali na margem, as vestes, a nova rede e a lança.

Os pés tocaram as águas e ela começou a caminhar em direção ao profundo e quando as águas atingiram a sua cintura ela mergulhou, perdendo-se rio a dentro. Nadava alegre, livre, viva como sempre se sentia ali, não demorou para alcançar a rocha no centro do rio e subiu, sentando-se na mesma, pernas cruzadas e olhar contemplativo completamente alheia que por atrás das águas ela também era observada, admirada, e aquela não era a primeira vez...

Observada por um dos mais antigos habitantes dos rios, havia certas superstições, magia e beleza no animal que espreitava.

Timidamente o boto colocou a cabeça para fora da superfície das águas escuras e com aquilo logo ganhou o olhar negro e curioso sobre si, se olhavam em silencio e de repente ela sorriu encantada. Um lindo boto-cor-de-rosa!

Sem pensar, ela levou à mão água, balançando como se o chamasse, mas ele por um instante recuou-se acanhado, mas perdeu-se no olhar dela que exalava curiosidade e euforia.

Aproximou-se, aos poucos, e ela, esticando um pouco mais a mão, sentiu no corpo a euforia daquilo. O coração batia rápido e enérgico contra o peito, a respiração precipitava-se e uma estranha energia a empurrava aquilo. E então os dedos finalmente tocaram o focinho e ela fechou os olhos, rindo boba e um pouco ofegante com o contato, a mão espalmou então aumentando a área de contado, ela estava mesmo tocando aquele animal!

Abriu o olho e ele então esguichou um jato de água nela que gargalhou divertidamente, porque ele pareceu realmente fazer graça, brincando no meio das águas a deslumbrando e então mergulhou.

Chichi levantou-se da pedra e colocou-se a olhar por todos os lados, em busca do lindo animal cor de rosa, a face de desapontamento era notória e então ele emergiu novamente e ela viu que ele trazia algo consigo, e ajoelhou-se na pedra bem perto da água quando o boto depositou em suas mãos um peixe pacu de bom tamanho.

– Pra mim? – ela perguntou surpresa, talvez o presente mais inusitado que recebera e podia jurar que foi respondida

E ele saltou mergulhando nas águas novamente e ela ficou olhando par ao peixe em duas mãos...

(...)

Ela terminava apressada suas tarefas daquele dia, havia ficado responsável por ajudar com a confecção de novas tigelas e cestos. Ela pintava a cerâmica que havia já esfriado do cozimento da argila e ansiava por logo estar livre. Tinha pressa, tinha euforia e de repente riu-se consigo ao pensar que tudo aquilo era para um animal.

Certo de que nunca esteve tão ansiosa por estar perto de ninguém como do seu novo amigo, um lindo boto-cor-de-rosa, o segredo que ela não dividira com mais ninguém da tribo, seu lugar favorito e suas tardes de brincadeiras com seu inusitado amigo rosado. Se era normal? Ela não sabia, mas tinha criado uma imensa afeição pelo bicho, às vezes se achava louca por conversar com ele principalmente por às vezes parecia-lhe que ele intendia...

– Pelo visto está animada para a festa da colheita! – disse Kaori que estava extremamente concentrada em fazer o preparo da pasta de urucum e jenipapo para as pinturas do dia seguinte quando a lua cheia viria.

Chichi realmente estava de bom humor, estava animada com a festividade que viria e por mostrar o quão eximia com seu arco e flecha ela era ao vencer a competição entre tribos.

– Estou animada para usar meu novo cocar – disse Chichi rindo.

– Mas... pensei que havia feito para o Yamcha – disse Kaori surpresa

– Eu disse: se ele merecesse, o que eu duvido! – riu Chichi – de qualquer forma, temos um lindo Cocar.

Chichi então levantou-se segurando o ultimo jarro pintado

– Acabei por aqui, eu vou...

– Ao rio – disse Kaori – garota, pelo visto gosta mesmo das águas.

– Já falei, é época de calor, gosto de me banhar – disse Chichi e colocou o jarro pintado junto aos outros e virou-se para sair.

Não demorou para entrar em sua oca e ali pegou de uma espécie de alçapão alguns caranguejos colocando dentro de uma espécie de bolsa tecida em cipó e folhagem, pegou sua lança e saiu em direção ao rio mais uma vez.

Já na margem, ela largara tudo se aproximando das águas e não precisa de muito para ter a superfície o animal de coloração rosada com a vocalização animada.

– Sabe o que eu trouxe? – ela perguntou pegando a bolsa e erguendo – caranguejos, peguei muitos pela manhã, você... gosta, não é?

Ela então entrou na água com a bolsa presa a si indo até a rocha. Senta ali ela tirava caranguejo a caranguejo jogando para o boto, quase como uma competição de apanhar dos dois.

– É melhor que muitos da minha tribo – ela riu ao dizer e ele esguichou água contra ela novamente – ei! Foi um elogio sabia? – gargalhou e ele vocalizou algo antes de voltar a jogar água nela que ficando de pé na rocha mergulhou no rio atrás dele. Literalmente estavam nadando e brincando na água quando Chichi mergulhava em um ponto, ele emergia em outro zombando da índia que nunca o alcançava. Ficaram um tempo brincando e logo o sol começou a baixar novamente e Chichi preparava-se para nadar para a margem, mas o boto entrou em sua frente e não a deixava sair e ela riu ao acariciar o focinho novamente.

– Prometo que volto amanhã! – ela disse, mas ele ainda assim não a deixava passar – hei! É uma promessa tá legal? – ela falou firme olhando nos olhos do boto e ele então mergulhou nas águas.

Ela parou ainda na margem não o vendo mais e torceu os cabelos escorrendo toda a água e vestiu-se sem saber que ainda era observada pelo animal entre as águas. 

...

O dia estava completamente cheio de coisas para fazer, e com a festa da tribo acontecendo, ela praticamente não conseguia sua brecha. Havia muita comida, música, cantos e competição. Mas o lado ruim era Yamcha em seu pé.

Ao lado de uma das grandes ocas ele insistia em um colar de contas e penas para a garota, colocou no pescoço dela e a mão deslizou nos cabelos lisos o fazendo ir de encontro ao nariz aspirando cheiro levemente adocicado proveniente da mistura que a garota usava para os cabelos. E não resistindo o nariz passou suave pelo pescoço de Chichi que se afastou de uma vez mostrando irritação e ele sorriu ao ficar frente a ela novamente.

– Eu matei uma onça essa semana, estava sozinho, foi um... um ataque rápido e eu enfiei a minha lança nela! – vangloriou-se como guerreiro, o gesto de empalo com a sua futura esposa.

– Deve ter sido bem rápido mesmo, onças não vacilam. – disse, um tanto seca, sem dar o braço a torcer ao jovem que tinha uma cicatriz no rosto fruto de várias caçadas.

– Eu sou o melhor da minha tribo Chichi. – disse ao deslizar os dedos pelos fios negros do cabelo dela novamente – quero ver teu rosto pintado marcando que somos um casal tão logo...

Ela fez uma careta com aquilo a qual ele ignorou completamente

– ahhh minha Aneci, bem que poderia dividir tua rede comigo essa noite – disse Yamcha ao se aproximar sensualmente da garota que o empurrou o negando.

– Não! Não te quero em minha rede ainda! – disse firme a garota ao manter uma pose defensiva e fechada e Yamcha chiou.

– Recusa minhas prendas e me recusa Chichi? Porque é tão ruim amansar esse teu gênio?

– Porque ainda não é a hora! – ela bateu o pé – ainda não.

E ele enlaçou a cintura dela deslizando o nariz pela pele clara do rosto dela.

– Minha Iracema, estou perdido por tu, não faz pirraça e nem me faz esperar mais – suplicou o índio de cabelos negros.

Ela suspirou resignada, como conseguia ser carente e insistente? Para ela, ele não soava como o guerreiro forte e implacável que sonhara, ou menos aquele índio que ela se sentia rendida ou apaixonada como suas amigas da tribo, e muito menos confiaria a sua proteção a alguém tão vanglorioso de si como Yamcha. Mas pensava no bem da tribo ao cumprir aquela união que estreitaria os laços entre as duas aldeias.

– Logo dividirei minha rede com tu, tenha paciência, afinal, não cassou uma onça? O que é uma pequena espera? 

Ela sentia-se orgulhosa com aquele cocar em sua cabeça, sabia que com seu arco e flecha em mãos não haveria espaço para mais ninguém, surpreendeu os guerreiros da tribo de Pual, a tribo de Yamcha e também surpreendeu a alguns guerreiros de sua própria tribo que achava a índia delicada demais, mas pelo visto mortal com arma em punho. O chefe Cutelo exibia grande orgulho de sua pequena guerreira. Tinha o talento da mãe sem dúvidas e para ele vê-la com o cocar exibindo seu status era merecidamente bonito de se ver.

Para as duas tribos, era o casamento de seus melhores filhos em uma nova linhagem de líderes.

...

Ela viu a lua tão alta no céu e mordeu o lábio hesitante, seu pai dormia pesadamente na rede dele na oca ao lado, ela conseguia ouvir parte dos roncos dele, e Chichi passou o dia todo sem pisar um único momento nas margens do rio, ou ver seu amiguinho rosado e pensou na promessa, ela não quebraria sua palavra, uma palavra era honra e ela era uma guerreira honrada!

Pé ante pé ela levantou-se de sua rede e caminhou silenciosamente em direção ao seu arco e flecha, colocou nas costas as flechas presas com o arco e saiu escondida. Só podia estar maluca mesmo, sair no meio da noite na floresta sozinha, com tantos perigos à frente só pra ir a um rio ver um boto!

– É uma promessa Chichi! – disse para si mesma quando olhou de costas para a sua tribo ficando para trás.

No céu a imensa lua cheia brilhava e iluminava tão bem tudo que ela não tinha problema algum para enxergar qualquer coisa. Entranhou-se na mata indo em direção ao seu lugar favorito e escondido do rio. Rezava a Tupã para não cruzar com uma onça, do contrário estava literalmente em uma encrenca. Após uma longa caminhada ela estava frente ao rio, tirou as flechas e o arco os deixando de lado, andou uns passos à frente e sentiu a água fresca molhar seus pés e acocorou-se, tocando as águas com a mão.

– Eu vim! – falou alto para o rio – eu... só demorei – se viu se justificando para o nada – eu... tive muitos afazeres e... – Ela riu – eu ganhei meu próprio cocar acredita? Eu sou muito boa mesmo com meu arco, você deveria ter visto, aposto que mesmo você sendo todo rapidinho ainda assim eu sou mais aqui na terra.

– É mesmo? – A voz rouca, vibrante e mansa ecoou próximo a ela que se assustou desesperadamente ao virar-se rapidamente para a origem da voz atrás de si desequilibrando-se e caindo sentada nas margens molhadas do rio. Os olhos negros dela levantaram-se muito rápido para ir de encontro aos olhos negros e intensos dele, ergueu a cabeça quase quarenta e cinco graus extra para contemplá-lo já que ele era bastante alto em relação a ela.

Cabelos negros como a noite que eram completamente despenteados, desajeitados e diferente de tudo que ela já havia visto, pareciam ter vida própria de tanta rebeldia com pontas que iam em várias direções, era forte, era bonito, tinha um porte altivo, rosto de feições bonitas de se olhar e um sorriso estranhamente cativante, fora que havia algo no olhar dele que soava decididamente conhecido para ela.

Ele sorriu coçando a nuca desajeitadamente,

– Desculpa, não queria te assustar -ele disse ao estender a mão a ajudando a levantar. Ela o olhou e sinceramente pensou e despacha-lo, não sabia se ele era algum índio de tribo rival, ele não tinha pintura alguma no corpo que indicava seu clã, talvez fosse algum dos invasores de terra nativa. Mas algo no semblante dele a fez estender a mão e se deixou se ajudada.

– Quem é você? – perguntou ela sem perder tempo – não é dessas bandas, não é?

Ele sorriu, não tinha se enganado em nada quando a impetuosidade da sua indiazinha, era mesmo uma filhinha de Jaci, guerreira nata.

– Sou...Goku – ele disse – e não sou de tão longe assim, bom, mais ou menos.

Ela olhou para ele ainda de espreita, analítica se confiava ou não. Fazia ali seu julgamento.

– O que faz na mata tarde da noite? – ela perguntou

– O que você faz sozinha à noite? Não tem medo da floresta... hã?!

– Chichi – ela disse firme mantendo o contato olho a olho com o jovem alto – você invade, então você responde, ou posso mata-lo.

– Bom – ele riu – sem arma é meio desvantajoso não acha?

Ela se surpreendeu com aquele jeito meio inconsequente dele, não lembrava em nada um guerreiro disposto matar algum rival de tribo. Poderia baixar sua guarda temporariamente? Bom, sua curiosidade era muito maior e algo nele simplesmente a fazia ter uma confiança, novamente a sensação era de algo familiar. Bufou e sentou-se um pouco mais afastada da margem do rio olhando para água, era como se desse a ele a chance de aproximação. Barreiras baixadas.

– Então tu ganhou teu próprio cocar? Deve ser muito boa com o arco em punho – ele disse e ela sorriu.

– Sabe, eu passei dias fazendo aquele cocar, era digno de um chefe de tribo – comentou – tem penas nobres e, eu teço muito bem – sorriu orgulhosa de si.

– Parece que tem muitas habilidades Chichi, mas...

Ela virou-se a ele que a pouco havia sentado ao seu lado.

– É estranho eu sei, eu tá aqui gritando para o nada, mas tem um motivo, é sincero – confessou surpresa consigo mesma de estar em uma conversa no meio da noite com um completo estranho e ainda se abrindo deixando suas defesas de lado.

– Acredito, parece ser uma garota de firme palavra – disse ele e ela abriu os olhos de repente espantada com o justo comentário, mas ele apenas riu coçando a nuca.

Ela achou o sorriso cativante, embora muitas perguntas soassem em sua mente.

– E então, porque está aqui assim? – ela perguntou deslizando os dedos pelos fios de cabelo que estavam frente ao corpo.

– Gosto muito da noite – ele afirmou e olhou para a lua cheia – mas são poucos os momentos que eu... digamos tenho disponível...

Ela abraçou os joelhos e os cabelos caíram em cascata a frente quando ela encostou o queixo nos joelhos fitando o rio.

– Hoje teve festa na minha tribo sabe? Eu queria ter vindo antes, mas consegui. Eu queria ver um... amigo – ela sorriu negando com a cabeça – eu tinha prometido que viria, agora ele vai achar que... eu não tenho palavra.

– Tenho certeza que ele vai entender seu lado – Goku disse e ela virou a cabeça de lado o olhando. Bom, ele era bonito, não era como a maioria dos índios guerreiros tão cheios de si que perdiam mais tempo falando dos seus grandiosos feitos de caçada do que sendo amigáveis. Por um momento ela realmente procurou suas pinturas de tribo, estava cada vez mais intrigada. Então ela sorriu pela gentileza do comentário dele.

– E você Goku? Usa arco? Lança?

Ele gargalhou

– Acho que talento natural – ele franziu o cenho com uma careta – é estranho confesso – riu novamente com ela esbarrando-se contra ele.

– De verdade, porque isso foi horrível! – ela comentou rindo.

– Eu gosto muito desse cheiro que vem de você Chichi, é gostoso. – Ele mudou a perspectiva da conversa e a olhou fundo nos olhos e mesmo que ela tivesse ouvido algo como aquilo antes, vindo dele e com a intensidade do olhar dele nela fez soar completamente diferente de antes. Provocou uma sensação nova e estranha de verdade.

– É... uma mistura de algumas flores com... óleo – ela disse deslizando as mãos pelos cabelos e então sentiu o toque dele em seus cabelos deslizando os dedos entre os fios e ela quis recuar pela primeira vez, mas o coração estava acelerado, eufórico e a verdade é que o contato foi estranhamente bom – eu o escovo sempre e... – Então ela fechou os olhos ao sentir os dedos dele agarrarem-se aos fios de forma mais intensa e roçarem no couro cabeludo e ela suspirou pesadamente com a sensação daquilo.

– São macios os seus cabelos e – ele disse e levou ao nariz cheirando – realmente cheiram bem! Gosto disso! Mesmo! Toca-los é muito bom!

Ela encarava os olhos dele, perdida momentaneamente e então com o fulgor que de repente sentia de forma intensa, que fazia suas bochechas aquecerem e corarem-se, ela levantou-se.

– Bom, já que pouco aproveita da noite Goku, me... me mostra do que gosta na floresta.

Os olhos dele praticamente incandesciam a olhando de baixo, era como se a visse através das águas como antes, e via cada mínimo detalhe dela, a enxergava como um todo. E então ele se levantou dizendo.

– Gosto de você! – sorriu sincero e ela mordeu o lábio respirando forte.

Seria ele um delírio de morte? Ela fora atacada ao ir sem autorização ao rio no meio da noite e estava caída em algum canto agonizando para a morte e agora delirava mesmo?

– Não gostaria tanto se me conhecesse – ela disse como resposta.

– Acho que conheço o bastante – ele disse mais perto dela quase podiam se alcançar. E ela virou de repente o rosto.

– Vem, vamos andar um pouco. – Ela estendeu a mão a ele.

...

Pareciam duas crianças bobas no meio da mata, subindo nas arvores, comendo frutos no meio da noite, era a situação mais inusitada que ela poderia viver com um estranho, que agora não era mais tão estranho assim, principalmente porque sentia-se mais à vontade com ele do que estivera uma vida toda com Yamcha, por exemplo.

– Gosto de manga– ele disse ao lambuzar-se com o fruto e ela gargalhou.

– Parece uma criancinha comendo! Olha só pra essa lambança!

Ele gargalhou ao encostar na arvore terminando de chupar o fruto e a olhou pendurada como uma linda macaquinha na galha alta.

– Me segura! – ela gritou e saltou com plena confiança e ele entendera os braços a pegando no colo estilo noiva e por um instante estavam muito próximos, perdidos um no outro. Ela sentia o ar faltar dos pulmões e o coração bater muito rápido outra vez. E ele a deslizou a descendo do seu colo quando ela sorriu envergonhada, ele achou bonitinho aquela nova face dela.

– Mais manga Chichi – ele disse erguendo mais fruto rindo para ela e mordeu

– Você me sujou toda de manga! Preciso de um banho, e você também!

Caminharam e já próximo a chegada do rio ele fez uma ameaça firme.

– Vou te sujar toda de manga, pequena!

Sim, como duas crianças bobas e sem pudor.

Ele com as mãos meladas do fruto doce e ela disposta a correr para dentro do rio quando ele a agarrou por trás a erguendo levemente, esfregou as mãos ao subir no rosto dela que debateu-se e fez com que ambos desequilibrasse e caíssem no chão, mas ele não parou de esfregar a manga no rosto dela que protestava rindo e ele gargalhava junto sem perceberem a proximidade que estavam, os o fato dele estar sobre ela e de como ela estava entregue a situação completamente mergulhada nele, e ele completamente perdido nela. E as gargalhadas foram morrendo, até sobrar as respirações fortes e intensas que se chocavam e os olhos que se encaravam e ele desceu o que faltava do seu rosto para fazer os lábios se encaixarem finalmente...


	2. Sob a luz da lua

E as gargalhadas foram morrendo, até sobrar as respirações fortes e intensas que se chocavam e os olhos que se encaravam, e ele desceu o que faltava do seu rosto para fazer os lábios se encaixarem finalmente...

O par de olhos curiosos, tinham um brilho diferente num tom avermelhado, a cabeça apenas emergida das águas escuras do rio revelava os longos cabelos enegrecidos e lisos e uma aparência extremamente bonita, ela observava por de trás da rocha e a distância o casal as margens do rio desde o momento que chegaram ali e murmurou com notória irritação e decepção:

—Quantas vezes mais ele vai fazer isso?

E da mesma forma silenciosa que ela surgiu pelo véu das águas, ela afundou-se desaparecendo.

O movimento dos lábios era inicialmente tímido, para ela, era algo completamente novo, diferente... sentiu o envolver dos lábios dele nos seus de forma um pouco mais intensa e levou as mãos aos cabelos desgrenhados dele apertando sutilmente, sentia a mão dele no seu rosto e então os olhos fecharam-se se rendendo aquilo, sentindo um estranho fulgor subir por seu corpo e piorou quando sentiu a língua dele deslizar sobre seus lábios e pedindo passagem, a umidade que dava mais maciez e sabor, as salivas que se misturavam unificando a sensação, o adocicado das frutas que ainda prevaleciam...

Ela sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido, mais pedinte, mais intenso como forte golpes contra o seu peito e quando o ar começou a faltar, os lábios dele se tornaram mais fortes, mais ágeis e rápidos e então separaram-se, ela em puro êxtase, ofegante, desesperada por ar, desesperada por mais daquilo, sem tempo de se recuperar da onda estranha provocada pelo beijo dele passou a sentir os lábios masculinos pela pele do seu pescoço e sem querer deixou fugir por entre os lábios rosados um suspiro pesado que estava carregado de uma excitação nunca antes sentida, uma vontade de se entregar, de se fundir a ele. E aquilo era inteiramente novo, porque até então ninguém fora capaz de sequer se aproximar tão intimamente da índia até aquele momento, até aquele índio cruzar seu caminho... sentir o corpo quente, sentia um formigamento que se intensificava, a vulva que pulsava em vibração e ansiedade... era incapaz de abrir os olhos e à medida que os lábios dele desciam de seu pescoço até seus seios formando uma trilha ardosa, o ar parecia mais escasso, e o tempo ainda mais quente porque ela sentia-se derreter... e então sentiu o úmido da língua dele deslizar pelo seu mamilo nu que eriçou-se com o contato e a onda que veio a seguir em seu corpo a fez estremecer, e ela apertou mais forte os cabelos negros dele abrindo os olhos, nervosa e tremula e viu o par de olhos negros quase vulcânicos a tragarem, a prenderem como algemas a algo que nem ela sabia explicar, e então sentiu os lábios dele devorarem sua boca outra vez, mas dessa vez foi até o ar findar e sentiu o apertar macio da mão dele contra sua coxa quando encaixou-se contra o seu corpo por entre suas pernas e ela pode sentir a dureza dele encostada contra sua pelve a fazendo hesitar ao senti-lo roçar em si...

Por tupã!

O que era aquele fulgor que a empurrava para se mergulhar nas águas de um rio carente de algo para aplacar tudo aquilo? Sentia como se ele fosse a água fria necessária para conter o ardor que sentia e aliviar o estado que encontrava seu corpo.

Quase sem conseguir falar direito, buscando ar entre as palavras ela Confessou:

—E-eu... eu nunca... nunca me deitei antes...com ninguém.

E ele apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos a olhando nos olhos e mordiscou os lábios dela antes de sussurrar no ouvido feminino.

—Então guerreira da tribo do fogo, te farei mulher essa noite.

Os lábios voltaram a se buscar quando ele encaixou-se na entrada intima dela forçando gentilmente, separou-se daquele beijo por um momento quando começou a empurrar devagar seu comprimento espesso contra a intimidade dela escorregando para dentro com o contato da umidade intima dada pela excitação da Garota, sentiu ela apertar forte seus braços e fechar os olhos forte, o maxilar travado e os dentes rangeram quando ela contorceu-se com o primeiro incomodo daquilo, pendeu um tanto a cabeça para trás, mas ele parou por um instante de empurrar e baixou-se trazendo um mínimo alivio ao tornar a beija-la com doçura.

—Confia em mim minha pequena Xauim? – ele disse ao deslizar os polegares sobre os cantos dos olhos dela secando as pequenas gostas cristalinas que se formaram ali, e ela fechou os olhos meneando a cabeça afirmativamente e sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os seus novamente.

Ele sentiu a respiração ofegar cada vez mais ao tornar a empurrar para dentro dela seu membro, sentiu o romper da virgindade dele, sentiu o interior quente e apertado que estava o enlouquecendo, e aquilo tornara-se um imenso esforço segurar-se para não colocar-se todo de uma vez para dentro dela, a cada novo espaço ganho ele sentia seu coração acelerar um tanto mais, até estar completamente dentro dela, a preenchia totalmente e ali, parado por um instante se permitiu fechar os olhos e sentir apenas, o silencio que marcava era quebrado - além do sons da floresta- apenas pelos sons da respiração forte dele e dela, sentiu uma intensa onda de prazer o acometer quando moveu-se a primeira vez dentro dela, lentamente para fora e depois para dentro.

Os olhos dele encararam o dela, as mãos dele espalmadas uma de cada lado da cabeça dela suportavam o peso aplicado pelos braços estendidos que mantinham o corpo forte levemente erguido, ele perdeu-se momentaneamente nos olhos negros dela, no coração a sensação de já a conhecer pulsava. Ainda que lento o movimento pélvico era rítmico bombando lento e fundo dentro de Chichi, ainda sentia as unhas dela cravadas em seus ombros, via os olhos negros que assumiram um brilho quase que precioso como uma joia ao ser banhado pela luz da lua cheia, os cabelos negros e lisos dela espalhados sobre o chão levemente arenoso, a pele mais clara, os seios redondos completamente entregue a ele...

Um doce veneno maldito que despertava lembranças...

Maldito seja o homem rendido ao amor, amaldiçoado por uma mulher, traído pelo ego...

Sua deusa Jaci sabia lhe ser cruel e realmente escolhia bem suas filhas...

Ele estremeceu ao ouvir o primeiro gemido dela, foi melodioso, sua pequena Xauim da floresta, delicada e macia, forte e mortal...

A fina cama de suor formava-se nos corpos acendo o brilho nos corpos banhados pela luz da lua alta no céu, ele cedeu...

Os movimentos se tornaram agora mais constantes, ele começou a meter mais forte, meter duro e intenso e sua razão esvaia na mesma proporção que os gemidos dela aumentavam e abaixou-se ao seios dela, os sugava tal como uma criança carecia do alimento materno, sentiu então o enlaçar das pernas dela em seus quadris o fazendo entender que ela assumira o mesmo ritmo que ele daquilo, subiu a trilha úmida feita por seus lábios indo do seio esquerdo ao pescoço dela...

Tão molhadinha... tão quentinha e apertadinha sua pequena Xauim.

—Tá tão... gostoso – ele ofegou ao murmurar contra o ouvido dela antes de mordiscar e ouvir um gemido mais fogoso dela em resposta.

Ele então puxou o corpo dela contra o seu ao firma-se de joelhos no chão a mantendo encaixada sobre o seu quadril, sentiu os braços dela envolverem seu pescoço e ela parecia proporcionalmente miúda perto dele que era tão forte, peito largo e alto.

Os braços dele envolvendo a cintura dela firmou-se e a boca buscou matar sua sede incansável dela.

Mais forte...

Sentia ela mexer o corpo contra o seu e o friccionar dos seios macios contra seu tórax e ele a apertou um pouco mais quando sentiu ela o apertar um pouco mais e as pernas dela responderem por igual, ela contorceu-se e levou uma das mãos a face dele o sentindo entrar fundo dentro de si, coração acelerado, respiração descompassada, e ela sentia-se completamente possuída.

Possuída de ternura, de apego, de chamego e bem querer daquele índio que a fez mulher na noite de lua cheia, talvez a lua mais marcante de sua vida. Levou os lábios ao dele e o beijou, talvez para ele um ato divergente do acostumado, já que nunca ele tivera apego ou aquele tipo de contato desde que fora amaldiçoado, mas estava completamente envolvido com a sua pequena índia guerreira do fogo, combinava tanto com aquele espirito impetuoso que ele viu crescer a cada dia a olhando pelas águas.

O corpo estava quente, ela sentia o fervor imenso querer arrebata-la, as ondas elétricas e pulsantes cruzaram o seu corpo, seus músculos de repente tensionaram-se como se anuncia-se algo ainda por vir, algo que ela nem sequer imaginava, ela mexeu-se mais, testa com testa fez os olhos encararem-se e mordiscou os lábios dele quando disse:

—G-Go-ku eu... eu vou morrer – sem intender o que o corpo trazia. 

—Não faz isso minha Uarizê – ele sorriu, mas gemeu em seguida ao sentir ela tão apertada, mas tão...

Trincou o maxilar e deixou o corpo se perder naquilo e quando ela pendeu a cabeça para trás completamente inebriada pela onda orgástica que cruzara seu corpo, ele afundou-se entre os seios dela e urrou forte jorrando seu gozo dentro dela ao se enterrar fundo uma última vez... 

Respirar?

Era um ato urgente para os dois, completamente ofegantes, coração dançante e eufórico no peito de ambos. Eles se deixaram ceder no chão e ela deitou sobre o corpo dele, os olhos fecharam-se por um momento ela se concentrou no som da batida do coração dele, os tum-tuns fortes.

De repente a cabeça vazia não cabia mais nenhum outro pensamento além daquele momento.

Então ele virou-se a deitando por baixo de si e beijou e o nariz passou no pescoço dela.

—Agora está toda docinha como manga Chi... – ele sussurrou provocante no ouvido dela que riu.

Ele levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ela e juntos entraram para o riu banhando-se a luz da lua, apaziguando o calor, e logo ela estava no colo dele sendo esmagada contra o corpo viril e forte. Sentindo o sabor dos lábios dele, e já na margem, encaixada contra o corpo dele, ele sentado e ela sobre ele, se amaram mais uma vez...

Em dado momento ela aconchegou-se no corpo dele deitados ali, ele a acalantou em seu peito e deslizava os dedos pelos fios negros.

—Não sei nada sobre você, me fala – pediu curiosa e ao mesmo tempo sonolenta sentindo os dedos dele a massagear o couro cabeludo.

—Eu não sou interessante assim – ele sorriu da insistência dela da qual ele ocupou com respostas vagas – mas você...

Ela sorriu de olhos fechados e ele beijou a testa dela.

—Por favor, só não me diga que é da tribo dos sayajins – suplicou por saber que eram membros de tribos proibidas a muitos e muitos anos de se relacionarem, não era simplesmente uma inimizade, mas Chichi nunca se importara com a história.

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

—Descansa minha pequena guerreira – ele sussurrou e ela sorriu levemente pegando no sono completamente exausta das atividades noturnas.

Ele por outro lado suspirou pesado fitando a lua no céu e pensando em coisas que a muito tempo não pensava ou sequer se lembrava ou se preocupava, lembrou-se dos olhos dela pelo tempo que ficou perdido, pelo tanto que o lembrava do que já havia perdido a muito tempo...

É... fazia muito tempo que ele não ouvia aquele nome:

—Sayajins – murmurou novamente baixinho engolindo algo quase intragável ao puxar um gancho de memória.

Perdeu um tempo ali e então quando viu o tapete estrelado ir perdendo a intensidade do negro, o penumbro estava bem lentamente abrindo espaço para o cinza quando ele mexeu-se muito cuidadosamente livrando-se da garota adormecida em seus braços, depositou um beijo cálido na testa dela onde havia uma grossa franja e caminhou em direção as águas, com a água já no meio da cintura ainda virou-se a vendo apagada ali o cinza do céu fora ganhando a tonalidade clara quando o envolto de um brilho verde azulado tomou conta do corpo masculino e ele mergulhou nas águas e retornou a superfície já como o boto, então tornou a afundar nas águas escuras sumindo.

(...)

Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a tocar seu rosto e incomodar, aos poucos e bem lentamente ela foi abrindo os olhos, os sons começaram a invadir seus ouvidos, os assovios dos pássaros, o agitar do corredor de águas, os macacos nas arvores... a floresta que estava acordada e de repente os olhos abriram-se de uma vez ao lembrar-se de tudo como uma torrente de informações vindas em sua mente e então olhou ao redor percebendo que estava sozinha.

—Goku!? – chamou e depois insistiu mais alto e depois quase como um grito.

Mas não houve resposta, exceto pelos primatas que se agitaram nas arvores com o alvoroço feito pela garota.

Ela mordeu o lábio olhando para o rio. Como o destino conseguia ser engraçado, ela jamais estaria ali aquela noite se não fosse por uma promessa que fizera a um animal, que a fez por essa razão fugir noite a dentro as escondidas, conhecer um completo estranho de alguma tribo que ela nem fazia ideia, mas que por alguma razão que nem mesmo ela entendia ela se entregou, mas mais do que isso, ela adorou, ela realmente sentiu cada instante e agora...

Agora ela estava intrigada e não descansaria, porque pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida um guerreiro atiçoou o fogo do seu coração, uma chama que ela até então achava incapaz de acender. Sempre fora extremamente fria e se distanciava da ideia tola de sentimentos e emoções, sempre tivera a visão de um guerreiro nobre no seu caminho, ou o mais digno, talvez mais status que realmente sentimento. Mas aquilo? Naquele momento era de fato real.

Ela abaixou-se mais à frente pegando a saia e vestindo, os cabelos ajeitados frente ao corpo, e abaixou-se pegando seu arco e flecha até se dar conta que não havia mais pintura em seu corpo, ele a lavou e para ela aquele gesto era muito significativo, sentiu seu coração bater um tom fora do ritmo ao aquebrantar-se. Não deveria, afinal, ele era um completo estranho.

Ela trilhou pensativa todo o caminho de volta a aldeia e assim que chega já havia os primeiros índios de pé, acendiam fogueiras, começavam o preparo do comer, o primeiro do dia.

—Chichi! Que bom que se animou logo cedo! Ficará a cargo da comida pelo dia de hoje, junto com as outras. – Chichi torceu o bico descontente e resmungou algo que foi rebatido pela velha. - Menina teimosa! Deve obedecer a ordem! Deve fazer tarefas como as outras...

—Eu ia caçar hoje! – bateu o pé novamente – não alisar botijas e panelas.

—Caça depois, hoje cozinha! – determinou a velha e Chichi bufou – se resmungar de novo te deixo cuidando dos curumins!

—Eu cozinho! – falou rápido e desesperada Chichi ao se imaginar cuidando das pequenas crianças arteiras, sentia calafrios só de pensar. 

Ela retornou a sua oca a fim de deixar seu arco ali guardado e precisava refazer suas pinturas depois.

—De pé tão cedo? – perguntou o seu pai – vai caçar?

—Cozinhar – rosnou Chichi entredentes e ele gargalhou

—Isso é bom, sempre foge das tarefas desse tipo, aposto que a velha Uranai te pegou de jeito!

—Isso é muito injusto sabia? – disse Chichi ao pegar um pequeno pote de cabaça que tinha uma pasta vermelha e mergulhando a ponta dos dedos pintou o rosto na região dos olhos como uma faixa. – Eu tenho talentos desperdiçados.

—Tem mesmo – disse orgulhoso Cutelo – mas, se serve de consolo, terá uma caçada mais afastada, sairão no entardecer da primeira lua minguante, os rios estarão mais baixos, vamos descer as montanhas, poderá ir se quiser.

—No seu lugar? – pediu Chichi interessada e se animando. Antes de cócoras no chão se pintando, ela deu um pulo ficando ereta e não disfarçava o sorriso.

—Podia ter essa empolgação toda para teu noivo! – riu Cutelo ao se lembrar do quanto Yamcha reclamou da garota que não lhe permitia dividir a rede com ela na noite anterior, e viu Chichi fazer uma careta – querida, dá uma chance para o rapaz!

—Já disse que darei, todos são muito apressados! – bufou e usando um pente artesanal passou um óleo que ela mesmo fazia nos cabelos e os escovou e por um momento a mente a fez lembrar-se do índio bonito da noite.

Cutelo fitou a filha perdida em pensamentos e viu os olhos que embora fixos em qualquer ponto, tinham um brilho estranho, diferente e bonito.

—Bom, de qualquer forma, confio que saberá lidar bem com a caçada, falarei com Bora, para que cuide de você e acalme o ímpeto dos guerreiros.

—Obrigada papai – disse a garota sorrindo e deslizando duas penas exóticas a enrolou em um trançado fino do cabelo a deixando de enfeite. E Cutelo a observou colocar seus colares que ela só fazia e nunca usava a menos que fosse alguma festividade na tribo e colocou suas braçadeiras de conchas.

E aquilo surpreendera Cutelo, a nova vaidade da garota, Chichi por si só era uma índia bonita, bem ajeitada, mas nunca fora do tipo vaidosa como as outras, ela sempre fora mais preocupada com ritos, com armas, com lutas, danças e guerra, sempre tivera um espírito guerreiro natural. Ele costumava dizer que a garota era um presente de sua deusa Jaci para ele. Principalmente porque a garota nascera justamente numa noite em que a lua estava cheia no céu, e mais ainda, era uma lua sangrenta. Ele ainda se lembrava do choro forte e imponente dela, até pensara que era um garoto e se surpreendeu com a delicadeza da garotinha de chumacinhos negros e olhos grandes e expressivos, escuros como jaboticabas. Era tão parecida com a mãe...

Chichi sempre se apegou as pinturas, mas nunca foi do tipo de se embelezar, ou marcar os cabelos, ou decora-los, as contas novas, as penas...

Bom, talvez realmente estivesse próximo o momento que ela deixaria uma brecha para Yamcha...

Com um aceno ela saiu da oca a fim de cumprir seus afazeres finalmente.

...

—Está muito bonita Chichi – disse Kaori que ralava a mandioca a fim de iniciar o preparo para farinhas e biju, reparou na garota.

—Hã?! Não... não é nada só... coloquei algumas coisas, tenho tantas e numa as uso, não é? – Chichi respondeu ligeiramente corada.

—Tem algum guerreiro especial que está tentando impressionar Chichi? – Kaori sussurrou perto dela como se estivessem preste a dividir o maior dos segredos e Chichi distraiu-se com a pergunta dela se atrapalhando toda.

—Guerreiro? Não... não tem guerreiro – riu sem jeito ainda atrapalhada – que ideia é essa! Guerreiro... não, definitivamente... – Chichi suspirou por um instante.

Será que veria novamente o índio de cabelos rebeldes? De onde ele era afinal? Bom, seu pai conhecia todas as tribos mais próximas, talvez o soubesse quem era né?

—Pois me parece que está tentando sim chamar atenção de alguém, ou será que finalmente cedeu aos encantos do Yamcha? Dividiu a rede com ele? – perguntou Kaori muito curiosa quase debruçando-se sobre Chichi.

Ela ficou um tanto irritada com a garota.

—Eu não dividi a rede com ele!

—Então com quem dividiu a rede?

—Você faz perguntas demais! – disparou Chichi levando-se e levando uma sessão de peixes limpos para serem temperados a parte para assar.

—Nossa, o que deu nela? – perguntou outra índia ao se aproximar de Kaori.

—Acho que Chichi está apaixonada por alguém, só não sei quem, viu como ela tá se arrumando? – sorriu a garota ralando ainda a mandioca.

...

Ela sentou-se próximo ao pai e puxou o assunto sobre tribos e foi disfarçadamente ganhando espaço na conversa.

—O senhor conhece bem os melhores guerreiros aliados do nosso povo, não é?

—Bom, de certa forma sim, claro que é impossível conhecer todos, mas os melhores...

—E dos nossos rivais? – perguntou

—Bom, alguns, não conhecemos muito dos nossos rivais. - Ele franziu o cenho – porque a curiosidade Chichi?

—Nada! – disparou e começou a tecer habilmente um diadema com penas trançadas em fibras. – Só... perguntei por pergunta sabe? Já que vou sair em uma... caçada – mentiu a garota – o senhor já viu um guerreiro alto, forte, que tem os cabelos meio assim oh – ela disse gesticulando o formato dos cabelos.

O Cutelo franziu o cenho e se forçou a pensar puxando ganchos de memorias.

—Humm... não Chichi, não me lembro de nenhum guerreiro assim, geralmente quem tinha essa aparecia mais incomum eram os filhos da tribo sayajin – disse Cutelo...

—Sayajin é? – ela rosnou entredente quase num murmúrio.

—Viu um por acaso? Deve ficar longe – começou Cutelo com o discurso de regras – se bem que um sayajin não vem pra essas bandas, temos acordos e...

Então ele percebera que a filha não estava atenta a nada do que ele estava falando, estava completamente mergulhada em qualquer pensamento que fosse.

—Eu... vou pescar papai – disse se levantando e entrando na oca deixou a diadema de canto e pegou sua bolsa e a rede de pesca saindo.

—Não volta tarde! E toma cuidado!

...

“sayajin!” ela repetiu mentalmente, não... ele não era um sayajin. definitivamente, mas de onde ele seria? Mas por Tupã, se ele realmente fosse um sayajin? suspirou resignada ao chegar no braço do rio que ficava um tanto afastado de onde costumava se banhar e lembrou-se do boto. 

—Eu te deixei de lado – murmurou consigo ao começar a pescar em silencio, mas algo puxara sua rede mais forte a tirando de sua mão e a assustou. – Minha rede! – bradou e então como resposta recebeu um jato de água no rosto quando o boto emergiu – Você me deve uma rede! – bradou rindo! O que é isso revolta? Olha, eu fui tá bom! Você que não estava lá!

Ela suspirou jogou água nele que vocalizara algo que ela não entendia.

—Eu tive muito trabalho pra fazer essa rede e agora eu vou pescar com o que? Me diz?

O boto, no entanto, ignorava o lamento dela e forçou o contato vendo que a garota estava frustrada e irritada. Ele bateu nela duas ou três vezes com o focinho.

—Para seu chato! – ela fez um bico e ele semi escondeu-se nas águas perto dela deixando os olhos e parte da cabeça de fora da água – não me olha assim – ela disse e então sorriu e ele jogou água nela novamente – tá! Eu nem queria pescar mesmo! Só precisava, parar. Acho que você tem parte da culpa por eu estar tão irritada – disse chichi e procurando um ponto sentou-se e começou a conversar com seu amado boto sobre coisas que perturbavam sua mente.


	3. Uma penitencia de dor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Então... vocês acreditam em karma e dharma?  
eu acredito, e mais que isso, eu acredito mt em espiritualidade, em almas. então eu escrevo muito disso, tem varias fics minhas inclusive que aborda isso pq eu acho mt legal.  
já adiantando, eu realmente espero que gostem desse cap porque ele é uma ponte muito importante para a historia.
> 
> falas entre itálico são lembranças

Dentro da água ela encostou sua testa contra a cabeça do boto e fechou os olhos. O sol estava bem mais frio e não demoraria tanto a se por e ela precisava voltar. Suspirou resignada...

—Porque você tem que ser tão afável? – perguntou ao separar sua cabeça da dele – Podia ser gente! Seria a mais agradável que muitos que eu conheço – ela riu e ele vocalizou – e caçaríamos juntos, ou talvez se fosse gente você seria exatamente como os outros – suspirou pensando no índio que partiu e nem se despediu, achou que fora deixada. – Acho que é melhor continuar como um boto! Eu morreria de ciúmes e seria obrigada a assa-lo na fogueira! – ela disse rindo e ele mergulhou na água como se, se escondesse dela – eu tava brincando! – gritou rindo e ele jogou água nela que caminhou de volta para a margem escorrendo os cabelos e pegando suas coisas para voltar. – Eu volto amanhã, eu realmente preciso treinar com lança e eu sou péssima! – riu Chichi.A garota então vestindo-se, pegou a trilha novamente em direção a aldeia.

Mas a agitação nas águas continuou, não parou, uma cauda longa, com escamas esverdeadas balançou ao trazer a figura feminina próxima do boto, os cabelos longos negros fluíam nas águas como se dançasse.

—Essa é nova, brincar com sua caçada? – disse a mulher sob a água profunda do rio. – Achei que ao amanhecer buscava outras?

—Você e seu péssimo hábito de achar que me conhece Iara.

A sereia gargalhou.

— Te conheço a tempo suficiente lindinho. - ela disse e movendo-se rápido ao nadar, fez um rodopio e parou frente ao boto - Mas eu sei do que se trata – riu com certa malicia – demorei a perceber, na verdade , você não me interessa tanto assim: sempre tão monótono, tão previsível que nunca me atentei... é um novo jogo estranho seu? Não basta parti o coração de todas elas como tem feito todos esses anos? Ou pretende deixar que mais uma se arraste para as águas por sua culpa?

Ele virou-se dando completamente as costas para ela.

—Acho que me confunde com você, quem afoga pessoas? – ele rosnara irritado, de fato ela havia pisado no seu calo.

—Aí, assim me magoa_ gûarinim_ se é que ainda pode ser chamado assim... – Ela voltou forçadamente a ficar na frente dele – ainda lembro das risadinhas de dois pequenos curumins as margens do rio Ram brincando... – ela começou quando fitou os olhos negros do boto - ohhh isso no seu olhar é remorso meu pequeno boto? Pensa que não percebo como as sombras do passado ainda te assombram? A dor da rejeição ou a dor da perda, qual dói mais?

—Porque não vai procurar algum tolo o bastante que caia nessa sua conversa fiada para entreter e depois afoga-lo como sempre?

—Não se zangue, só está sofrendo por consequências dos seus atos.

—Só sofro por sua culpa que me arrasta nesse inferno.

— Sumé é o deus da justiça, eu apenas educo crianças malcriadas – ela riu - tem razão, não me entretém o bastante, é chatooo! – ela bocejou – anos a mais, anos a menos... quem está contando, não é?

Ela agora sim deu-lhe as costas nadando absurdamente rápido o deixando sozinho nas profundezas escuras do rio, ele voltou a superfície das águas e olhou ao céu que começava a ganhar o tapete enegrecido e quando este se estendeu por completo a forma humana dele se fez presente e esse nadou até as margens das águas e sentou-se, as mãos deslizaram pelos cabelos e o sussurro da voz de Iara – a mãe d’agua – ainda ecoava em sua mente.

—A perda... – sussurrou um tanto entristecido – essa nunca deixou de doer.

Ele então levantou-se, suspirou resignado e então se lembrou da sua bela índiazinha e seu dizer que ela não era boa com lanças, talvez ele poderia ajuda-la...

Mas se perguntava se ela voltaria a sua procura, ela estava muito zangada mais cedo, e irritada pelo súbito abandono que ele a causara, talvez a recompensar? O pior é que sua pequena _Xauim_ zangada o assustava bastante, tinha de confessar que ela tinha uma força e tanto de espirito, mas estava tão linda mais cedo, adornada... e ele sorriu como a tanto tempo não sorria, ou era de fato feliz...

Ele sabia exatamente o que dá a ela na tentativa de aplacar a possível fúria da guerreira do fogo.

Escolhera uma pedra e lascou a mesma contra outra mais dura e logo tinha uma ponteira bastante afiada de pedra. Seguiu uma das trilhas do braço do rio subindo, havia arvores mais altas ali e por ser muito perto do rio e o ponto mais alto, havia uma bela coleção de orquídeas, mas havia uma em especial que valia o esforço de tira-la...

♦

Todos os índios estavam se recolhendo as suas ocas, as conversas em volta de fogueiras iam morrendo cada vez mais. O céu estava banhado de pequenos pontos brilhantes e a bela lua cheia já estava presente no seu palco de esplendor, a bela deusa Jaci que brilhava no céu. Chichi, balançava-se na rede meia deitada, uma perna para fora fazia com que a ponta dos dedos tocasse o chão e a desse impulso para balançar-se. Nas mãos e apoiado no colo ela tinha várias camu-camu que ela levava a boca chupando o fruto aquoso e ponderava sua zanga, deveria retornar ao rio a noite novamente mesmo correndo todos os riscos apenas para encontrar um monte de nada?

—Mas... e se ele estiver lá? – murmurou consigo e suspirou irritada. Sentia-se tola como um filhote de bicho burrinho que se colocava em perigo por bobagens.

Negou com a cabeça e rosnou irritada, levou a fruta aos lábios e fechou os olhos sentindo o adocicado quando a mente trouxe a voz irritantemente macia e vibrante dele “Agora está toda docinha como manga Chi...” foi impossível conter a onda prazerosa que percorreu seu corpo ao lembrar-se dele, ou melhor do corpo dele sobre o seu.

—Só podia ser! Me acalora o corpo e o juízo! – disse irritada. E largando os frutos na rede levantou-se.

Passou óleo perfumado nos cabelos, seus adornos de penas, de contas, colares e a um diadema de plumagem nos cabelos. Lança em punho e saiu furtiva novamente noite a dentro rezando a Jaci proteção e amaldiçoando-se por estar realmente indo atrás de um índio que ela nem sabia de onde vinha...

...

A lança enfincada no chão levemente arenoso e ela cruzou os braços por um momento apenas, virou a cabeça para um lado, depois para o outro, espreitou, mas tinha certeza que estava sozinha e os braços cruzados tornaram-se um abraço em torno de si mesma, resinada se praguejava mentalmente o que estava fazendo ali?

—Porque eu voltei? - murmurou

—Porque sentiu minha falta – ele respondeu como um sopro no ouvido dela que sem perceber deixou um sorriso escapar nos lábios antes da zanga se formar e ela se virar impetuosa de uma vez, firme e implacável, o dedo indicador levantou-se apontando em direção a ele de forma que verdadeiramente o intimidou o fazendo recuar, as mãos dele escondiam algo atrás das costas.

—Você! Seu... _Aymberê!_ Fugiu na noite!

—Eu precisei ir minha pequena Xauim, mas voltei só por tu guerreira do fogo – ele disse tentando quebrar a barreira agressiva dela que se calou e espreitou com um bico irritado e ele deu um sorriso torto.

Chichi bufou e cruzou os braços frente ao peito indignada, mas disposta a ouvir.

Ele então tirou a mão de trás das costas revelando a bela orquídea branca com o ponto central rosado que tinha um perfume muito marcante, e ele aproximou-se dela e levando a mão aos cabelos negros com a flor prendeu junto as plumas.

—voltei pra ver teu sorriso – ele disse ao manter a mão no rosto dela, mas agora a desceu a lateral do rosto e o polegar deslizou nos lábios dela que ergue a cabeça sutilmente o olhando nos olhos, porque irritantemente os olhos dele soavam tão apaziguadores, doce e familiar de alguma forma, era como se já tivesse visto aquele olhar tantas e tantas vezes e o conhecesse bem. – Sentir teu cheiro – ele disse ao levar a outra mão a cintura dela que ainda resistia, mas sabia que estava a cada segundo mais, se aquebrantando. E ele então colou seus lábios ao dela fechando os olhos antes de murmurar contra eles – e provar tua doçura só pra mim – disse ao deslizar a língua sobre os lábios dela que finalmente descruzara os braços e envolveu o pescoço dele ao subir ligeiramente os pés sentindo a boca dele devorar-lhe.

Buscaram urgentes e incansáveis os lábios um do outro, sem medir ardor, ou força, as mãos dele tocaram forte o corpo macio dela, aperou a cintura e então ao buscar o ar quando se separaram, ele afundou o nariz na curva do pescoço dela aspirando o cheiro adocicado que ela exalava. No mesmo instante que os dois braços a envolveram e a levantaram apertada num abraço sôfrego. Ao descer ela no chão novamente as duas mãos subiram ao rosto e segurando a face feminina de lindas feições delicadas, ele tornou a beija-la, agora com mais ternura e mais lento e separou-se sentindo seu corpo vibrar e clamar pelo dela, mas decidira respirar e conter-se.

Então... sentou-se e ela veio entre suas pernas, encostando as costas no seu peito e se envolveram com os braços tendo apenas o rio bem a frente. Ela, como uma necessidade empolgada começou a lhe falar sobre a caçada e o fato de poder ir.

—Então a minha bela guerreira precisa ser tão boa com a lança, quanto é com o arco, muito embora eu tenha minha duvidas – ele a provocou rindo e ela o bateu.

—Sou muito boa, fique sabendo tu!

Disse ao colocar-se de pé, como uma guerreira. Ele não resistira aquele apelo e com um sorriso torto ergueu-se também. De forma ágil ela o atacou o fazendo recuar rapidamente, tinha que admitir, ela era muito rápida e bem mais forte que ele imaginara, ele se esquivou de um ataque dela que rodou no chão pegando sua lança se colocando novamente frente a ele, mas dessa vez com a arma.

—E agora Chichi? – ele sorriu a provocando – eu sou uma onça faminta que quer devora-la, consegue me caçar?

—Pare de zombar de mim! – bradou ela avançando contra ele com a lança, em punho.

Um desvio para direita, outro para esquerda, esquerda novamente e ela avança de forma imprudente e ele segura a lança forte e a puxa a virando e derrubando no chão quando toma a lança dela e a aponta contra pescoço da índia. Ambos ofegantes, e ele tinha um sorriso presunçoso ante aquilo, trouxe na sua mente involuntariamente a nostalgia daquele momento em especial. “continua sendo fraca!” o som ecoou na mente dele e se dissipou tão rápido quanto veio.

—E agora _Guariní_ da tribo do fogo, eu, a onça vencedora, vou te devorar – completou ele ao jogar a lança de lado e baixar o corpo a altura do dela começando a beija-la intensamente.

A mão subiu pela coxa e foi em direção a bunda macia e empinada dela apertando com vontade, descera novamente e próximo ao joelho abriu sutilmente a perna dela permitindo que seu corpo se encaixasse ao dela e logo depois subindo em direção aos seios redondos os acariciando enquanto os lábios buscavam o pescoço feminino se deleitando dele. Ela sentia a tensão dura dele roçar contra sua entrada e sentia o seu corpo arder em desejo por tê-lo novamente em si e não demora muito para ter seu interior preenchido completamente por todo o comprimento espesso dele, que deslizou lentamente, mas dessa vez não demorou até ela estar completamente rendida nos braços de Goku, gemia soltando-se e permitindo-se desfrutar do prazer por ele ofertado e provocado em si. Perderam-se entre gemidos e toques até finalmente tocarem o céu ao chegarem ao êxtase pela primeira vez aquela noite...

...

Ela estava deitada no peito dele a sua mão destra estava enlaçada a canhota dele e os dedos brincavam enquanto ela o sentia aninhar seus cabelos com a outra mão, satisfeitos, plenos e em total silencio, ela ouvia o bater do coração dele.

—Então... é bom com luta corporal, com lanças... – ele riu com o comentário dela – pelo visto tem muitas habilidades...

—Tinha – ele murmurou e suspirou ela então ergueu a cabeça a fim de olha-lo nos olhos.

—Não tem mais? – riu ela com aquilo, parecia apenas palavras de brincadeira.

—Acho que perdi muita coisa, mas eu era muito bom! Arriscaria dizer até que era o melhor da minha tribo. Ela deitou-se novamente e mordeu o lábio antes de continuar.

—Por falar na sua tribo... porque nunca o vejo com suas pinturas?

—Longa história...

—Eu tenho tempo!

Ele suspirou resignado, ela era teimosa e insistente a beça.

—Sabe como é importante uma boa lança apropriada? – ele mudou completamente de assunto ignorando a pergunta dela que não gostou muito – deve procurar uma _Manikara_ tem muitas perto da divisa com o rio Ram, é pesada, mas precisa de apenas um pedaço pequeno, o restante você usa o tradicional, você pode ter uma das pontas mais duras, deixa sem dentes, lisa e bem aguda, use ceiva de _Tatajuba_ e endureça ainda mais a ponteira da sua lança, você é pequena e delicada, mas é bem ágio então será uma boa arma na sua mão, pequena – ele concluiu.

Ela ainda estava incomodada com o fato dele não dizer, mas ainda assim ouvira tudo e então perguntou:

—Essa técnica de fabricação não é daqui, dessa região – começou ela sentindo o coração palpitar um pouco mais forte – conhece coisas que... – ela sentiu o incômodo nos olhos querendo chorar – é um sayajin, não é? Ele sorriu triste, pequeno e de lado.

—Já fui... – murmurou.

E ela sentiu uma onda estranha dentro de si, queria tanto parar de chorar, mas as lagrimas brotavam sozinhas. Sentia o misto mais estranho que já tivera se sentimentos latentes. E então pensou, tudo bem, se ele era, significava de alguma forma que ele era um renegado sem tribo, isso não seria tão ruim... afinal seu pai era o chefe da tribo, falaria com ele! Era isso!

—Tudo bem – ela murmurou em resposta – então... perto do rio Ram? ...

...

Estava completamente silencioso, até os sons da floresta pareciam ter se calado por um tempo. Deitado usando um dos braços em apoio ele olhava os pontos brilhantes do céu. Aspirou o cheiro dos cabelos dela mais uma vez e levantou-se se sentando e a viu dormir encolhidinha quieta um sono de menina.

Joelhos flexionados, ele apoiou os braços neles e a cabeça nos braços apenas olhando as águas do rio baterem na margem e recuar novamente. Por um momento a mente o levou ao passado, a muitos e muitos anos no seu passado, memorias de vultos que não mais existiam naquele tempo...

_Os risos alegres dos dois pequenos curumins de doze anos ecoavam pela trilha que levava ao areal, um local bem raso e quase cristalino que era como um pequeno laguinho formado por nascestes e escorria alimentando o rio Ram em um dos seus pontos. Livres de todo adorno pularam nas águas geladas nadando livres, brincando nas nelas... _

_Um garotinho de cabelos negros rebeldes que pareciam notoriamente desafiar a gravidade, e uma garotinha de longos cabelos negros lisos e brilhantes... _

_De pé dentro da água que não era tão funda e deixava os ombros e cabeça de ambos de fora eles jogam água um no outro, aos risos e provocações. _

_—Não valeu! Me pegou desprevenido – disse o garoto ao se referir a mais cedo. – Eu serei o guerreiro mais forte de toda essa tribo, ou de todas as outras! – disse convicto._

_ —Ah Goku – riu a garota – ruim com arco e desastrado com lança? Terá sorte se puder pescar com os outros – gargalhou. _

_—Ah sua pequena Xauim! Como ousa? – ele gargalhou avançando contra ela e a perseguindo nas águas a afundando em meios aos gritos dela de protesto. E quando cansaram nadaram de volta as margens sentando-se lado a lado. _

_—Vai ver pequena Xauim, assim que eu fizer minha passagem não só irei caçar com os adultos, como me tornarei o mais habilidoso! _

_—Quero só ver! – ela o provocou e suspirou – então pintara o corpo? – riu _

_—Claro!_

_—E carregara as marcas de um grande guerreiro da tribo? Um legado sayajin? – ela riu ainda mais atiçando o ego dele. _

_—Permanentes ainda, nunca sairão de mim – ele riu – e quando eu for o mais forte deles você vai olhar e dizer: oh Goku, como é forte e incrível, tinha razão! _

_Ela gargalhou _

_—Eu não vou fazer isso! _

_—Vai admitir pequena Xauim, e ai quando admitir eu vou – ele se virou para a argila avermelhada que havia ali e passou os dedos se virando para ela – pintar você – disse ao deslizar os dedos nos braços dela próximos ao ombro fazendo marcas de ondas – e marcar você – continuou ao deslizar sobre a testa dela dois riscos avermelhados _

_—Mesmo eu não carregando teu legado? _

_—Também é uma de nós – ele disse mantendo a mão sobre o rosto da jovem índia. _

_Ambos se olhavam nos olhos com o coração batendo rápido, perto, muito perto e antes que qualquer outra coisa acontecesse, os gritos e risos de mais dois índios vibraram se juntando a eles querendo também brincar na pequena água represada. _

Ele ouviu o barulho na copa das arvores ali perto e ergue a cabeça fitando e percebeu se tratar apenas de pequenos saguis que comiam. Virou-se e viu Chichi remexer-se e deitou-se ao lado dela a encaixando no seu corpo numa conchinha, cabeça apoiada no cotovelo ficou levantada e os dedos passaram suavemente no corpo dela deslizando da cintura curva até a subida do bumbum arredondado e as coxas roliças e suspirou pesado, mas o sentimento constringia o peito com uma dor, porque na cabeça os sons do risos ainda ficaram como ecos daquela súbita lembrança.

Descobrira tarde demais como as palavras as vezes tinham um poder absurdo...

_Ele estava completamente orgulhoso de sua primeira caçada: um porco do mato. _

_Fora extremamente difícil e ele ainda tinha os arranhões no corpo para provar, desde que começara a se dedicar e sair com os outros para caçar ele aprendeu e evoluiu extremamente bem, aprendera coisas com seu pai que era um dos melhores guerreiros da tribo e Goku julgava que os ensinamentos eram importantes para o sucesso da caçada. Mas havia alguém em especial que ele estava ansioso por dividir a experiencia. Alguém que ele não via a quase um ano desde que fora confinada para o seu ritual de passagem e que graças a tupã sairia naquele dia e ele queria muito falar com ela. _

_—Amanhã te ensinarei a fazer um arco que preste guri – disse o homem alto que tinha feições muito parecidas com ele assim que chegaram à tribo. E ele não conseguiu evitar de sorrir animado com isso. _

_Ele se lembra de fragmentos desse dia, mas havia algo em especial no dia que marcou sua primeira caçada e morte. Era final de tarde quando a garota de cabelos negros longos sairá da oca que ficou confinada por muito tempo, não tinha mais franja, só um longo cabelo que estava ainda maior. Tinha pinturas pelo corpo, adorno de pena e então uma mulher cortou a franja dela e pintou os olhos, mas ele se lembra perfeitamente da sensação que teve ao vê-la. Porque parecia que seu coração errou o compasso e a garota esguia ganhara corpo e ficara ainda mais linda do que ele se lembrava, e quando ela o sorriu mesmo à distância? Ele suspirou certo de que tinham um futuro... _

_Depois do ritual noturno, havia muita festividade, danças, músicas e muito Cauim e eles conversaram finalmente onde ele parecia decidido a despejar um ano de informação nela. _

_—Olha... caçou um porco do mato? – ela riu – e eu achando que tu choraria de medo dele como da última vez! _

_—Você é diabolicamente ruim, mas ao menos agora duvido que me ganhe no arco novamente! – ele disse seguro e ela gargalhou. _

_—Tiramos a prova amanhã! _

_—Como? Passou um ano treinando tecer e não atirar! _

_—Meu tecer contra o seu arco! – ela o provocou rindo dando um soquinho e ele não entendia como ela conseguia quebrar completamente suas vantagens. _

_Então eles perdidos na diversão se afastaram um pouco em direção a oca dela que pegou algo o entregando. Um bracelete muito bem tecido, tinha pequenas conchas búzios, e tinha uma pluma de uma arara azul e algumas penas de tom alaranjado na fibra tingida de preto, pelo trabalho muito bem feito ele diria que ela teve muito trabalho e dedicação naquilo. Sentaram-se na rede enquanto ele admirava a peça._

_ —é... pra você, eu... fiz – ela disse timidamente e ele abriu os olhos surpreso. _

_—é muito bonito minha Xauim, coloca em mim? – ele pediu e ela sorriu e consentindo amarrou a peça no antebraço dele de maneira a deixar visível o adorno – é uma vergonha, eu não tenho nada pra você! _

_—Tudo bem eu... – ela começou quando ele segurou o rosto dela e a interrompeu a beijando._

_ E o que começou com um beijo os levaram a se amarem pela primeira vez naquela noite. _

Os olhos que haviam se fechado por um instante se abriu rápido, expressavam indignação e consternação. Raiva de si mesmo...

E levantou a mão olhando a mesma tremula, hesitante e mordeu o lábio com força contendo a vontade de gritar que surgira e respirou fundo. Achava que tinha vivido tempo o bastante para trancar qualquer eco de lembrança, mas Iara tinha de voltar a atormenta-lo... despertar o que já se encontrava adormecido com aquelas palavras...

_ “—ohhh isso no seu olhar é remorso meu pequeno boto? Pensa que não percebo como as sombras do passado ainda te assombram? A dor da rejeição ou a dor da perda, qual dói mais?”_

Qual dói mais?

Qual?

Existir...

Mais ainda, existir sozinho.

Levantou-se de perto de Chichi e parou por um instante apenas olhando para a garota e sorriu triste.

—Que tipo de monstro eu sou? – se perguntou

Nunca havia parado exatamente para perguntar aquilo para si, desde que carregara sua penitencia. Caminhou para mais afastado dela e sentou-se, um pequeno galho na mão o permitia fazer desenhos na terra, símbolos, marcas... essas que um dia o pertenceram, mas quanto mais o fazia, mas a mente enublava-se com os fantasmas que vinham, com vozes, sem cores, sem vida, sem rosto... só vultos do que um dia já foram...

_Ele tinha domínio, tinha força, habilidade, o que mais poderia querer? Ela... aquela droga de índia que estava a provoca-lo a vários e vários dias a dentro. Não era segredo que havia se tornado o melhor caçador e guerreiro da sua tribo, e talvez tenha deixado sucumbir-se justamente ao ego e envaideceu-se. Se achava bom, porque sabia que era bom, e com isso merecia sempre o melhor... _

_Vaidade... o mais cruel dos pecados. _

_Sentiu os dedos dela correrem por seus ombros enquanto estava sentado afiando uma nova lança de punho curto, fingiu desinteresse, mas sentiu na pele o contato. _

_—Então caçaste uma onça ontem? - ela perguntou ao abaixar-se na altura do ouvido dele que sorriu com a provocação e ele sorriu presunçoso._

_ —Cacei, ela mal teve tempo de saber o que a matou – disse orgulhoso e arrogante e sentiu o rosto dela colado ao lado do seu por cima do ombro. _

_—Poderia caçar algo para mim não? _

_—Gostaria que eu caçasse o que pra tu Helles? _

_Mas antes que ela pudesse responder houve a interrupção. _

_—Goku! – a voz feminina despertou os dois E Helles sorriu. _

_—Teu bichinho chegou. – sussurrou maliciosa antes de sair de perto. _

_Ele levantou-se ficando de frente com a garota de cabelos negros longos que estava furiosa com aquela proximidade. _

_—O que ela quer agora? – brigou a garota. _

_—Uma caça ué – disse ele displicente começando a caminhar sem dá importância. _

_—E precisa de tudo isso? Não poderia só pedir, precisa se insinuar e... _

_– Ela bradava irritada quando ele se virou e segurou os ombros dela a olhando. _

_—Três passagens de lua crescente – disse um tanto irritado e mais da boca pra fora que tudo – espera ao menos isso pra querer mandar na minha vida! _

_—Eu não mando na tua vida, faz dela o que quiser, mas não prometa o que não pode cumprir Goku! – disse com certa impetuosidade a garota – e não se esqueça do que tem ao teu lado. Não tem tempo para mim, mas tem pra ela... _

_—Para! tá inventando coisas já – disse ele irritado voltando a caminhar a ignorando. _

_—Diz pra mim que eu to mentindo? Olha nos meus olhos – ela gritou. _

_E_ _le virou-se e com um sorriso arrogante respondeu: _

_—Três luas, Xauim – e a deu as costas, por um momento sentiu uma pontada irritante no peito e a respiração forte e o coração gritando que algo não andava como devia._

Ele negou com a cabeça irritado e apertou o graveto com força contra o chão o partindo em dois.

_—é claro que o guerreiro mais forte deveria ter a guerreira mais competente e pura com ele – riu Leek, um dos amigos de caçada daquele dia. _ _– Eu não perderia a chance! Já viu como ela te caça? _

_Ele gargalhou e negou com a cabeça. _

_—Eu fiz uma promessa – disse como se fosse uma obrigação, porque a dias a mente o fazia ponderar aquilo como isso: uma mera obrigação vinda dá infância o que fazia entrar em conflito com o coração, seria apenas obrigação mesmo? – eu preciso cumprir. _

_—Ah, uma promessa de curumins não vale! – disse Shallot o outro índio de cabelos compridos. – Você nem sabia o que seria, aliás ela nem da nossa tribo era, ela não é como nós, não é uma de nós, pode até fingir, parecer que é, mas ela sempre será filha de outra tribo. Então porque se contentar com gato do mato se pode ter uma onça? _

_—É diferente... – Goku disse _

_—é claro que é diferente idiota! – riu Shallot – pensa bem... _

_—Ela nunca vai me perdoar! – Goku disse _

_—E o melhor guerreiro da tribo precisa do perdão de uma cunhã? Achei que era o melhor caçador, mas pelo visto ela realmente manda. – Riu Leek o provocando._

_ —Ninguém manda em mim! _

_—Manda sim! Até usa isso até hoje! – disse Shallot apontando para o bracelete que Goku em seguida deslizou a mão sentindo um tanto de remorso antes de franzir o cenho com raiva e dizer. _

_—Mas é uma droga de acordo de tribos! _

_—é mesmo? – riu Leek – vai casar por causa de uma promessa estupida? admita, você tá caidinho pela Helles a um tempão, só um aviso, se você deixar escapar, outro vem! _

_—é a lei da caça – completou Shallot plantando coisas na cabeça de Goku. _ _– Ela é só um acordo, qualquer um dessa tribo pode marca-la. Já a Helles... _

_..._

_ Agarrado a cintura feminina da índia de cabelos curtos, ele forçou um tanto o corpo quente contra o dela deitados na esteira no chão da oca dela. Os lábios sedentos e famintos não mediam a consequência. _

_—Irá me escolher como tua na festa de Solstício? – ela murmurou entre os lábios dele quando ele parou. Respiração entrecortada ofegante. _

_Hesitou... e ela percebera a hesitação. _

_—O que dirão quando ver o guerreiro mais forte da tribo, filho do maior guerreiro com a guerreira mais habilidosa? – ela sussurrou enlaçando o pescoço dele – o melhor para o melhor... _

_—Mas... _

_Ela sentou-se ajeitando de volta a tiara de pura vaidade nos cabelos como se preparasse para dispensa-lo. _

_—Acho que pelo visto o melhor caçador será Broly – ela ia se levantar quando ele segurou o pulso dela. _

_—Eu sou o melhor caçador! – rosnou irritado a puxando novamente para baixo de si. _

_E nesse momento a promessa que fizera a sua Xauim gritou em seu coração. _

_—Mas tenho uma promessa – murmurou e Helles sussurrou em seu ouvido. _

_—Deixará se levar apenas por isso lindinho? Ela nunca vai ser como nós, ela é fraca, não caça como nós, os olhos dela denunciam isso, deixa que outro se incumba de marca-la, seja o mais forte, ou, não é? _

_—Eu sou o guerreiro mais forte! – disse impetuoso prendendo os pulsos dela contra o chão a olhando nos olhos – e como tal terei o melhor! _

_—Então é tu que terá meu coração – ela sussurrou voltando a beija-lo – e nosso amor será visto nas estrelas. _

_Amor... _

_Ele puxou o corpo dela na altura das coxas a abrindo para si, ofegante disse: _

_—Te escolherei... será minha! _

_Ela sorriu e gemeu em seguida ao senti-lo entrar em si. _

_... _

_A festa estava acontecendo, os cantos e bençãos... muita comida sendo distribuída, era uma bela noite, morna para fria e talvez isso fizesse com que o consumo de Cauim aumentasse entre eles, os olhos negros pareciam um tanto frios e distantes, a dias estava evitando-a, sentia-se imensamente covarde por não ter tido coragem de dizer-lhe que não cumpriria a promessa, porque no fundo ele ainda estava preenchido por duvidas que pareciam querer afogar-lhe, seria tudo fruto de um acordo? Uma obrigação? Porque ele não sentia isso no fundo da sua alma, e seu coração por vezes gritou o quão irracional era aquilo. _

_E tudo forjava em sua mente, conversas, a rede que várias vezes dividia as escondidas com Helles e era reforçado por ela a sua escolha..._

_ Amor... _

_Um amor forjado em puro ego e vaidade, sedento do alimento da mentira e da atenção... _

_Ele só precisava de tempo, era como se sentisse que ofertar seu coração a qualquer outra era tão errado quanto ficar sem sua Xauim. _

_Na borda da fogueira ele segurou a cuia de pasta de urucum, diante dela que o olhava feliz como uma víbora preste a engolir sua vítima. E Helles deslizou os dedos pela pasta riscando o braço dele e ele deslizara os dedos na pasta e antes de desliza-los sobre o braço de Helles teve seu olhar tomado, desviando em direção à sua indiazinha que estava agora quebrada por magoa e ele via. Fechou os olhos e ainda sim deslizou os dedos a marcando Helles como sua escolhida._

_ E quando abriu os olhos viu sua Xauim saindo dali, ela estaria devastada e ele sabia._

_... _

_Ele não entendeu a razão de ter ido atrás dela, estava feito não era? Então porque aquilo insistia em machucar? Parecia até que o amor não era perfeito assim... _

_O caminho por ela tomado era fechado de uma trilha hostil, de arco e flecha em mãos e ele ia atrás dela que ignorava seus pedidos de atenção com insultos. Até ele a alcançar a virando já na frente do rio Ram. _

_—Para! – bradou – sabe que eu fiz o que tinha que fazer! _

_—Tinha?! – ela bradou furiosa apontando-lhe o dedo – o seu ego é maior que tudo, não é diferente de nenhum deles! não é digno dos traços que carrega! _

_—Quem não é digna é você! E ainda assim os tem! – ele bradou enfurecido – não é boa, não é uma das nossas, sente raiva por isso? Eu mereço uma guerreira a minha altura, alguém da minha própria tribo! _

_—Você merece pena! – Ela disparou puxando os ombros do aperto das mãos dele e os olhos recaíram sobre o bracelete que ela havia lhe dado anos antes, onde ele acompanhou com os olhos o olhar dela e com raiva o arrancou do braço. _

_Furioso, parecia um touro com a respiração forte, narinas que se expandiam e regrediam com o intenso ar aspirado. _ _Com o bracelete apertado em mãos iria joga-lo no rio quando ela interviu. _

_—Não o merece, eu dei para alguém que tinha meu coração! – chorou a índia – não o merece, não o tem mais! _

_Com raiva e ego ferido ele puxou uma das flechas de suas costas e enrolou o bracelete e usando o arco o disparou contra uma arvore do outro lado do largo rio corrente. _

_—Já que é tão boa quanto acha que é, pegue e o de a alguém mais ao seu nível índia do fogo! – o olhar era frio e raivoso, talvez por descontar nela suas frustrações ao ter trilhado um caminho sem volta, ao falar coisas que não saiam do seu coração, mas da boca para fora numa explosão de raiva e frustração. _

_— Eu vou fazer isso mesmo! – ela gritou secando as lagrimas com o punho, com a raiva que gritava no seu peito e a mágoa que latejava sua dor, um espírito decidido que o surpreendeu e o assustou, principalmente quando ela caminhou em direção as águas. _

_—Não vai fazer isso! a correnteza desse rio é perigosa já é noite, você é fraca! _

_— Me acha covarde porque não carrego seu sangue? você nem liga, e que importância tem? Eu nem sou um dos seus... volta pra sua cunhã, volta para deixar mais um pouco evidente seu ego grande guerreiro sayajin! _

_—é, quer saber? vou voltar mesmo! vou porque eu a amo. Quer ser idiota de entrar nesse rio a noite, que seja, é típico da sua tribo ser tola, não fora à toa que sucumbiram, e se você se afogar eu não vou te salvar. Não pense que me sacrificaria por você! _

_—Claro que não! É egoísta! Foi incapaz de manter uma droga de promessa! O que é um sacrifício para você sayajin? Você não tem honra de guerreiro, não tem nada! Não é nada! _

_—Não é o que minhas pinturas dizem é só as olhar. _

_—Olhe você, eu só vejo um monte de nada, como você! _

_Ele rosnou como uma animal ferido e espezinhado pelas palavras dela e de fato a deu as costas, não precisava dela, tinha Helles e isso bastava. Voltou pela trilha que veio e a noite não estava ajudando nada a ver o caminho, desconcentrado ele topou o dedo em alguma raiz e praguejou quando ouviu um barulho estranho e virou-se vendo um macaco branco de olhos incandescente que parecia quase demoníaco e que por Tupã, ele não acreditaria se não tivesse visto com seus olhos quando esse tomou a forma de um índio de pele muito branca e cabelos platinados, Goku caíra sentado, assustado e sentiu o frio percorrer a espinha e fechou os olhos com os passos que vinham em sua direção e então ouviu o grito agudo e feminino que o fez abrir os olhos no meio da mata que estava escura como se nada houvesse acontecido, achou que havia delirado pela bebida, mas o coração acelerou e levantando-se voltando trilha a dentro rápido para as margens do rio tomando o seu arco e armou._

_ Ali desesperou-se, porque não a viu, olhou rápido por todos os lados e sentia realmente seu coração acelerar a ponto do seu peito doer. _

_—Não tem graça! – gritou como guerreiro imponente, mas por dentro era a mesma criança assustada que corria ao lado dela na mata _

_– Vamos! Saia de onde você se meteu! _

_Ele não via nada, não ouvia nada e isso o angustiava, porque até o choro dela seria apaziguador. _

_— Xauim – murmurou sentindo o desespero e olhou para o rio onde viu uma sombra mover-se. _

_Sim, as palavras tinham poder! _

_Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de largar seu arco e mergulhar no rio, sentia parte da correnteza dele, mas mergulhou, as águas escuras não ajudavam em nada a enxergar, voltou a superfície e tornou a mergulhar na região que viu a sombra e então um clarão verde azulado iluminou as águas, quase uma ajuda divina da qual ele não fazia ideia de onde vinha a luz, apenas viu sua pequena Xauim ali e tentou puxa-la percebendo finalmente que o pé dela estava preso num entroncamento de raízes, voltou a superfície e buscou folego voltando a tentar solta-la em vão, numa suplica por qualquer ajuda os olhos se assustam quando verem a mulher de cauda longa a sua frente e engolindo água ele voltou a superfície encarando ela. _

_—Tira ela! – sem pensar em qualquer coisa ele suplicou – eu não consigo. _

_—Não é o mais forte? – perguntou Iara com certa malicia. _

_—Sou... _

_—Então a tire você mesmo! _

_—E-eu... não tenho tamanha força – admitiu – por favor... _

_—Eu tenho condições, não faço favores – disse ela. _

_—Eu aceito qualquer coisa. _

_—Para mim tira-la de lá apenas... – completou Iara e ele consentiu e a sereia mergulhou e ele mergulhara junto vendo a mulher de cauda com tamanha facilidade quebrar o emaranhado que prendia a perna da índia e ele a puxou a elevando a superfície do rio. _

_Desesperado, angustiado... A arrastou para a margem na vã tentativa de ter qualquer coisa... Só precisava dela de volta. Entre a frustração, a dor, o desespero, o grito e o choro... só havia suplicas vãs. _

_—O coração dela já parou a muito tempo, ela não está mais aqui nesse mundo dos viventes, agora é hora de você pagar sua parte do trato – disse próxima a margem a sereia de cabelos negros._

_ —Você disse que ia tirar ela de lá! – gritou com puro ódio demoníaco transparente nos olhos._

_ —E eu tirei – desdenhou a sereia penteando os longos cabelos com os dedos sem dá importância – eu não revivo pessoas, ela já estava morta, você que não prestou atenção, alias cá entre nós, você não é do tipo mais... esperto né? – riu a sereia. E o viu realmente chorando, sofrendo segurando o corpo inerte da índia contra o seu. _

_—Não tem sentimento ou coração? – ele gritou enraivecido. _

_—Humm não – ela respondeu – e nem você pelo visto, afinal... – a sereia moveu-se rápido nas águas e puxou o jovem índio para dentro ao arrancar de suas mãos o que ele tanto resistiu a soltar a deixando nas margens alagadas – Praticamente a jogou no rio – ela ri _

_—Não tem acordo! Mentiu! – ele recusou a aceitar seu fardo de sangue. _

_—O castigo para um mentiroso é ser iludido com uma mentira. – disse Iara o olhando nos olhos – Sumé é justo! – disse ela quando a luz forte branca quase o cegou antes de ver o índio de pele branca na margem do rio que desapareceu em seguida deixando a escuridão e Iara o puxou pelos cabelos para o fundo do rio. _

_E nesse momento, perto dela ele não tinha força, não tinha agilidade, não tinha nada, não passava de um pequeno curumim que se afogava, ficando sem ar... _

_Talvez fosse o melhor... porque doía tanto...antes a morte, a viver carregando aquilo consigo. Era melhor a lâmina de um inimigo rasgando seu coração. Do que a dor causada por perde-la para a morte. _

_Só existia a lembrança da voz dela o dizendo: “não esqueça o que tem ao teu lado” _

_E então não era mais ruim de respirar, os olhos que haviam começado a se fechar abriram-se ao contemplar o brilho que outra ora emanava da sereia o envolver, então ele viu sua pele que foi se limpando de tudo, ele viu todas as suas marcas, sua identidade, ser tragada pelas águas. _

_—Bem-vindo ao seu castigo botinho mentiroso e sem coração!_


	4. Uma guariní graciosa

Você vê e ouve tudo através das águas...

De joelhos no chão, prostrado e despido de tudo. A culpa o afogava, o remorso, a dor rasgava sua alma e ele chorou quando queria gritar.   
Gritar por um luto que nunca se apagou...  
—Eu não consegui... eu... – ele apertou a terra entre os dedos forte a amassando com a raiva que sentia. A mente processou talvez o que mais lhe doeu ao fim daquele ciclo.

Era torturante acostumar-se com todos aqueles sons, toda aquela vida imersa e ainda lidar com a dor da perda que tragava sua alma, na superfície ele vocalizava sua dor sem poder estar perto dela, vendo o céu que antes enegrecido perdia a cor acinzentando-se... ele ouviu os passos na margem do rio e observou quando alguém da sua tribo finalmente chegara ali, alguém que ele jamais pensou que viria atrás de sua Xauim, alguém que gritou e sentiu tanto quanto ele a perda dela ao coloca-la nos braços a apertando, alguém que ele chamava de amigo...  
— Minha Aneci! – chamou ele tirando os cabelos enegrecidos da frente do rosto dela enquanto a mão acariciou com carinho a face e a cabeça encostou-se contra a dela, estava louco, estava perdido – não pode me deixar! Não agora! Eu... só queria escolher tu, tive tanta certeza que depois que Goku escolheu outra finalmente me enxergaria, finalmente me olharia como o olhava... tudo que eu queria era o teu coração Aneci – ele puxou o corpo inerte da índia abraçando, sentado na areia ele a apertou sentindo o corpo frio enquanto chorava sendo assistido pelo boto que sofria seus próprios demônios agora. – Tinha a mim! Tu tinha a mim! – ele olhou ao lados gritando seu sofrendo e viu arco jogado ali reconhecendo ser de Goku – ele te tirou de mim a vida toda! – bradou o índio sufocando no choro – ele tirou a vida da minha Aneci...Ele a matou.  
E o boto tragou as palavras de Shallot, sentido raiva, desprezo por si mesmo, e afundou nas águas...

Sentou-se ao lado de sua pequena Xauim que dormia alheia a tudo aquilo que ele não queria se lembrar, mas lembrou-se. Os dedos afastaram os cabelos dela do rosto apenas para que ele pudesse contempla-la, seu pequeno raio de luz depois de anos a dentro de dor e tortura.  
Uma atrás da outra ele buscou para tapar aquele buraco que havia em seu peito, mas no fim nenhuma delas servia, nenhuma delas fez a dor diminuir, ou trouxe a vontade de ainda existir de volta, porque a cada fim de noite e início de novo dia ele estava sozinho novamente, então apenas as dava as costas.   
Iara tinha razão, um boto ou um homem sem sentimento e sem coração. Porque tudo morreu quando a água tragou a vida dela.   
Os dedos deslizavam sobre o rosto de Chichi e fechou os olhos, queria muito mesmo se lembrar do rosto da índia que um dia fora a dona do seu coração, mas só restava vultos e sensações. Tinha de admitir, estava completamente morto por dentro. Era como uma floresta que fora incendiada e toda a vida se foi junto, ao final restou apenas a destruição...  
Havia se passado anos demais, e jaci havia passeado no céu em todas as suas formas infinitas vezes antes de uma nova mulher chamar novamente a atenção dele. E com isso deu um sorriso triste consigo mesmo...  
Abaixou-se ao deitar-se ao lado de Chichi e beijou o rosto e o pescoço livre dos cabelos que ele afastara antes. O cheiro dela, a vida que ela emanava... era o conjunto que o fazia bem, e desde quando havia colocado os olhos nela a muito tempo antes, isso despontou dentro dele. Havia um segredo nos olhos de jaboticaba dela, havia uma joia perdida no tempo que gritou em seu peito como remição...  
Talvez pudesse ter o que perdeu de novo?   
Teria tupã finalmente se compadecido de sua dor?   
De qualquer modo, ele não tinha seu próprio coração, ele estava pedido no tempo e precisava acha-lo.   
...

Ela despertou com o novo dia, e o som do de um pássaro Galo Andino chamou sua atenção próxima a ela, a ave de bela plumagem alaranjada tinha um canto peculiar e barulhento e ela o olhou piscando algumas vezes meio entorpecida, espreguiçou-se e quando levantou viu os desenhos no chão perto dela e sorriu sabendo que Goku os tinha feito. Muito embora alguns dos símbolos ela não soubesse o significado, havia uma pequena história e ela sentiu-se feliz de alguma forma, mesmo ele a tendo deixando novamente. Ela tinha uma ou duas respostas sobre seu índio misterioso...  
Ele voltaria para ela, e agora tinha certeza!  
...  
Mais um treino com lança, e agora contra tudo que deviam evitar, estavam sentados próximos a fogueira que fora feita por ele, uma pequena. Ele pescara e ela colhera frutos e limpara os peixes que terminavam de assar nas brasas enrolados nas folhas verdes.   
Ela sentada entre as pernas dele tinha o corpo envolvido pelos fortes braços, e ele repousara a cabeça no ombro dela a ouvindo falar e falar sobre a sua tribo o querendo convencer a estar nela.   
Ele sorriu meio displicente e ao mesmo tempo entristecido. Se queria estar ao lado dela? Se pudesse, não partiria nunca. Mas seu tempo estava acabando e ele sabia, só não sabia como dizer isso para ela, porque na verdade nunca dentre todos esses anos ele careceu de ficar. Não era reconfortante pensar que estaria ao lado dela apenas como um animal. Não queria ver a vida pelo véu da água, não queria se afastar!   
Porque sentiu algo bom ali, ao lado dela, no cheiro dela, no sorriso, até nas broncas e intimidações dela...   
Sua linda macaquinha!  
Dera a ele animo que a muito tempo não tinha, vida que já havia desistido, um motivo para voltar a insistir, Ele já havia perdido parte da sua alma junto com os ciclos de Jaci que se passavam sem remorso, mas trouxe de volta.   
Ele queria ela para si como a tanto tempo nunca quiz! Mas...  
—Eu não posso Chi – respondeu com certa melancolia.   
Ela virou-se ajoelhada em sua frente, irritada com a resposta, segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos o encarando obstinada.  
—Mas eu sei que meu pai daria um jeito de aceitar tu, eu falo com ele – suplicou e encostou a cabeça contra a dele, os olhos fechados e ele levou as mãos por cima das dela, narizes roçando num carinho – tu não me quer? – perguntou com certa tristeza e manha.  
—Mais que tudo – respondeu com um sopro e a beijou e quando separou-se ele continuou – minha xauim, eu vou ter que partir, eu...   
—Me diga agora Goku – pediu a índia se afastando do rosto dele, mas ainda o olhando nos olhos e mantendo as mãos no rosto do índio – porque vai partir?  
—Só... confia em mim, minha pequena – ele disse a puxando e a aconchegando no colo novamente. – Eu sempre vou voltar pra tu, e vou dá um jeito de voltar e ficar com tu.   
—Promete? – ela perguntou.   
Ele sentiu algo estranho no peito, bom... na ultima vez que fizeram uma promessa ele conseguiu acabar com tudo, engoliu em seco, porque cumprir aquela promessa tinha um peso imenso, até porque não dependia somente dele, dependia de quem o trancou naquilo. Mas iria até o fim, por ela... pelo que ela despontava dentro dele.   
—Prometo, tem minha palavra que sempre darei o jeito de voltar pra tu.

Comeram, riram, se amaram como se todo o folego de vida dependesse daquilo. Perdidos nos corpos um do outro, suados ao serem aquecidos pelo fogo e pelo desejo. Ele a preenchia com vontade, com um prazer apreciado em cada instante, perdido nos gemidos dela, na pele que ele degustava, na boca que ele devorava... e urrou quando derramou-se se libertando dentro dela.  
Sim... seu coração voltara a bater...

(...)

Ele não perdera tempo em procurar a sereia, tinha questões a acertar, e se havia a menor possibilidade de se livrar daquilo ele faria o que fosse preciso. Com muita procura a achou sentada nas pequenas rochas da bacia de água do rio Daishin, completamente vaidosa, ela usava um pente e escovava os longos cabelos negros e balançava de um lado para o outro de forma atrativa a longa cauda de escamas azul esverdeadas.   
—O que foi botinho? – perguntou com desdém a sereia – cansou de brincar de bichinho da pequena gûarinim?   
Ele foi direto ao ponto:  
—como eu consigo remição?  
— Remição? - gargalhara a sereia mãe das águas doces... - não pode se redimir – curiosa, ela virou-se - tem a ver com aquela indiazinha que se deita a quatro noites?   
—Só estou cansado - mentiu ele surpreso por ela se atentar a essas coisas, e isso o incomodava, mas Iara percebera a mentira no ato - é tempo demais para uma alma ser atormentada.   
—botinho ingênuo, só vive a sua punição por sua culpa, é tão tolo que nesses longos e incontáveis anos não aprendeu a sua lição, só tem se lamentado, e chorado e resmungado e ... - ela o olhou perversa - repetido seu ciclo de promessas e ilusão a tolas garotas a quem você destrói o coração tentando desesperadamente achar o seu de volta, mas não vai! nós sabemos com quem deixaste teu coração a muito tempo, se afogou com ela - riu com escarnio.  
E ele certamente se irritou com aquilo, ela conseguia ser fria, ardilosa e intragável! Se perguntou se o tempo o fez amargo como ela era? e também se perguntou se por um acaso não se livrasse daquele martírio ficaria como ela? Se recusava a ser escravo da dor mais tempo.   
—Me concedeu uma sepultura de água e escuridão - ele rebateu - porque me odeia tanto?  
—Não gosto de mentirosos sem honra - riu Iara - guerreiros fracos eu os afogo, ainda tiveste sorte porque tua sina não foi escolhida por mim.  
—Só... me diz como eu me livro disso e eu faço! – pediu mais uma vez decidido, os olhos mostravam toda a impetuosidade uma vez perdida ali de volta e ela o fitou analítica.   
—Bom... a discórdia tirou uma vida, então a conciliação precisa trazer uma vida de volta...  
—O que? Que droga é essa? Como assim? – bradou irritado com a resposta mais evasiva que já recebera.   
Ela bufou impaciente, como o botinho conseguia ser tão tapado?  
—Um importante elo foi quebrado, uma ligação perdida e uma alma impedida de vir e tudo deve voltar ao seu equilíbrio. Agora xô! – disse Iara gesticulando – preciso de silencio e sol!   
—Eu não vou a lugar algum!   
Os olhos negros dela ganharam a cor vermelha e a face harmônica e bonita se tornara assustadora.   
—Tem sua resposta, me irrite e eu a afogo também! – gritou a sereia.   
E ele contrariado saiu de perto dela repetindo mentalmente as mesmas palavras. Aquilo não era uma resposta. 

...

Ela estava acocorada enquanto banhava a ponteira recém esculpida em Manikara como foi orientada por Goku, ela teve muito trabalho em achar a tal arvore, fora que se arriscara fora dos domínios da sua tribo sozinha, numa zona de divisa entre tribos mais agressivas como os sayajins. Só o fato de a madeira ser muito dura e pesada já foi um grande sacrifício esculpir corretamente a ponteira da sua lança, levou dois dias e perdera vários cortadores afiados, mas gostou do resultado, ele tinha razão, era uma madeira muito resistente. Depois desse trabalho ela ainda teve achar a Tatajuba e coletar a seiva de maneira correta. E agora ela estava ali, endurecendo ao fogo lentamente sua ponteira ao mergulhara na ceiva e aquece-la ao fogo brando com cuidado e atenção para não queimar e perder todo o trabalho. Estava encaixando a peça próxima ao fogo quando a voz do seu pai a assustou.  
—Que técnica é essa? Nunca vi em nenhuma das tribos aliadas.  
Ela engoliu rapidamente a saliva que formara na boca, se lembrou da conversa que tivera com Goku e o índio a pedindo para confiar nele e no tempo certo, e pensando rápido respondeu:  
— Eu estou experimentando – disse – já é a quinta ou sexta tentativa com materiais diferentes – mentiu com o pai a olhando um tanto analítico.  
—Interessante, porque parece técnica de arma de guerra – disse – deixa eu ver- pediu ao pegar a ponteira testando parte da resistência dela e sorriu com certo orgulho – muito boa, essa fará inveja aos melhores guerreiros, minha garotinha pelo visto é uma guerreira nata!  
—Obrigada papai! – respondeu ela ao receber a ponteira novamente a ajeitando na fogueira.  
—Bom, como você tem se ausentado bastante com seus afazeres na roça eu vou te pôr a par – começou o chefe da tribo – Alguns guerreiros da tribo Hito ke no nai irá acompanhar a caçada, e claro, Yamcha irá junto, ele mesmo pediu.   
Cutelo viu a face da filha que estava atenta a fogueira contorcer-se numa careta estranha ao falar do noivo, certo que sempre era assim, mas agora ela parecia rejeita-lo ainda mais.   
—Bom, - continuou ele – de qualquer forma é um bom tempo para que vocês possam se aproximar, e aprender a convier juntos já que logo dividirão a vida! - Ela suspirou irritada – logo o solstício acontecerá e... sabe que tem um dever.  
—Eu sei papai – ela respirou fundo – é só que...  
Ele percebera ainda a mesma hesitação na filha, parecia melancólica e julgou ser coisas de mulher.  
—A marca de um grande guerreiro... – começou ele  
—É honrar suas dívidas e promessas – completou ela perdida na fogueira e sentiu seu peito constringir-se numa dor intensa.   
E se tudo desse errado? E se Goku viesse realmente morar na tribo deles e simplesmente ela ter Yamcha ao seu lado e ser obrigada a ver Goku com outra? Os “E se” a assombravam naquele instante...  
(...)

Sentada, encaixada sobre a pelve dele, ela se sentia completamente preenchida.   
Suspirou forte quando sentiu o deslizar da língua dele sobre seu mamilo. Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços pendendo a cabeça para trás de olhos fechados, sentiu a mão grande e forte dele apertar sua cintura fina e subir num desenho dos seus traços enquanto provocava arrepios gostosos em sua pele, as mãos dele agarraram seus cabelos já próximo ao couro cabeludo, deram nó se enlaçando quando ele empenhou o quadril contra o dela indo mais fundo, o toque bruto mesclava com o gentil e ele agarrado a nuca dela puxou a cabeça dela em direção a sua, a outra mão desceu a bunda desnuda a apertando enquanto ela movia-se selvagem sobre ele, cavalgava o enlouquecendo e o dominando completamente. E ele tomou os lábios carmins dela, os chupou e a beijou...  
Se amaram intensamente até finalmente o gozo evidenciar entre eles e explodir em euforia, libertação e puro sentimento os envolvendo. Cansada ela deitou sobre o peito dele ficando naquele repouso quente apenas ouvindo o coração rápido do guerreiro que a fez tocar as estrelas novamente. 

(...)

—Você está diferente – começou Kaori a olhando separar algumas coisas para sair.   
—Impressão sua – desvencilhou-se Chichi, não queria de forma alguma entrar nesse assunto com Kaori que estava tomando um unguento de ervas qualquer que fazia entojo a Chichi só pelo cheiro, ela odiava aquele preparo das índias.   
—Não é não! – disse Kaori e virou um belo gole – parece mais radiante, brilha como uma filha de Jaci, tem cantarolado pelos cantos – fitou ela analítica.  
—Eu não intendo vocês! Se lamento, sou estranha, se sorriu tem motivos, se sou arisca tenho falta de chamego, se sou mansa acha que estou prostrada de encantos! – bradou irritada, mas vendo que havia um belo fundo de ironia e verdade nas palavras.   
—Calma Chichi! Não disse que era ruim! Até gosto, está decididamente brilhante – comentou Kaori oferecendo o unguento para Chichi que pegou, o cheirou e fez uma careta bebendo um pequeno gole em seguida que fez a índia Kaori sorrir. – Só fico curiosa, porque mudaste com a transição de Jaci, parece que essa lua trouxe algo bom! Só isso.   
—E trouxe, eu vou poder sair para caçar com o grupo – mentiu e já em posse do cesto largo, da rede, iscas e outras coisas, ela saiu para sua tarefa de pescar.   
Kaori suspirou e terminou de virar o preparo de ervas contraceptivas até se tocar que Chichi o aceitou e bebeu, e então um sorriso malino surgiu no rosto da garota, ela sempre tivera certeza, se não é Yamcha, então de fato Chichi estava se deitando com outro índio, e agora ela estava muito curiosa para descobrir quem era o tal índio que estava amolecendo o coração da filha do chefe.   
...  
Além do cesto cheio de peixes pequenos, ela tinha feito duas fieiras com peixes de grande porte presos ali, usou da pescaria literalmente como uma distração, embora fosse impossível não se distrair com a presença do boto que ajudara a atiçar uma leva de peixes em direção a sua rede.  
Deixando a pesca de lado um pouquinho afastado da margem, ela mergulhou nas águas do rio e banhou-se em companhia daquele que parecia seu companheiro quando o assunto era as águas dos rios.   
Entre os rios dela e a vocalização dele, pareciam se entender e então ela teve a atenção tirada pela voz grossa na margem do rio.  
—Enfim te achei! Minha Pequena Aneci!  
Ela se assustou com a presença dele ali, não estava mesmo o esperando, nem sabia que ele estaria na aldeia.   
—Yamcha!? O que faz aqui?   
Goku não gostou nem um pouco, menos ainda de como ele se referiu a ela, porque aquilo o trazia raiva e lembrava traição. E quando Chichi começou a nadar em direção a margem o boto irrompeu-se frente a ela não a deixando seguir.   
—Porque não mata esse animal estupido? – bradou Yamcha na margem de braços cruzados irritado com a paciência de Chichi ao lidar com o boto, para Yamcha ela parecia ter mais apego ao animal que a ele mesmo, ao menos era afável, se achava estupido em ter ciúme de um animal idiota. Mas a culpa era dela que nunca o dava brecha.  
—Porque ele não é caça, é meu amigo! – bradou irritada e finalmente se livrando boto, seguiu para as margens onde sem perder mais tempo Yamcha tentou alça-la e beijou a garota que, no entanto, virou o rosto o fazendo beijar sua bochecha.   
—O que faz aqui? – perguntou um tanto ríspida quando se soltou dos braços dele e começou a torcer os cabelos tirando o excesso das águas que escorriam.  
—Ora, vim ver tu! Não preciso de razão, tenho passagem entre as tribos.   
—Não precisava vim me ver! Não vai sair na caçada?   
Ele segurou mais firmemente a cintura dela.  
—Tu brava assim só me atiça mais sabia? Fica ainda mais linda como a flor do buriti!  
—porque tu é insistente assim? – disse irritada ela, e ele a apertou contra seu corpo a abraçando.  
—Eu quero teu chamego – ele murmurou contra o ouvido dela, mas quem não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo era o expectador as margens do rio que estava realmente indignado.   
O boto vocalizava o que na verdade queria muito falar.   
—Animal irritante – bradou Yamcha e então tentou beijar Chichi novamente que se esquivara novamente o fazendo enterrar no nariz na curva do pescoço dela – eu não vou esperar mais tanto Aneci eu vou é me deitar essa noite contigo!  
—Pois não! Eu to cansada! Eu to treinando pra caçar! – ela forçou a soltar do aperto dele.   
Ele riu quando ela começou a literalmente brigar, e ele tentando conte-la fizera com que caíssem no chão onde ele pesou seu corpo contra o dela segurando os pulsos dela contra o chão   
—Bem que podia treinar comigo Aneci – ele disse e suspirou – teu corpo é tão quente e macio – ele falou ao pressionar os lábios no rosto dela que negou com a cabeça. Ele levantou-se um tantinho apoiando-se nos cotovelos soltando os pulsos dela e tirou os cabelos dela do rosto – pedi pra mim! Pedi qualquer coisa e eu trago pra tu, quer uma caça? Não importa que eu busco minha Aneci qualquer coisa pra ter teu coração, não quer se deitar comigo hoje tudo bem, mas logo o solstício virá e vai se deitar comigo porque vou te marca como minha.  
Ele viu ela deixar uma lagrima escapar do olho e sentou-se ao lado dela que ficou deitada.   
—Não posso te pedir nada Guariní – murmurou Chichi – e não pode pedir meu coração se não o posso te dar...   
Ele a olhou e sentiu certa raiva ao se colocar de pé e Chichi sentou-se o olhando em toda sua raiva e impetuosidade de guerreiro. Ele processava a fala dela e ficou enraivecido.   
— Se andas te engraçando com outro e se deitando com ele, esquece, porque já é minha Chichi. sabe disso! avise que ele fique longe de tu, ou eu aviso a minha maneira!  
Ela levantou-se com raiva dos dizeres dele e o empurrou forte.   
— Não é meu dono! – ela gritou chorando.  
Ele se aproximou dela e colocando os cabelos dela por trás da orelha quando forçou o abraço, falou em baixo tom, mas a face ainda consternada de raiva.  
— é minha desde do dia que nasceu! vai carregar minha marca minha Aneci! Mais cedo ou mais tarde será minha, se deitara por amor ou por obrigação.


	5. O prisioneiro das águas

Próximos a oca de tear, ele abordou a índia de cabelos negros médios que estava tecendo. Kaori olhou para o semblante irritado de Yamcha e deixou que o guerreiro da tribo aliada falasse.

—Anda com ela, não sabe quem é que ela anda se deitando? – perguntou aborrecido.

—Chichi é muito reservada quanto a tudo, ela nega sempre e dificilmente vai falar algo – disse Kaori com um sorriso de lado continuando a tecer o cesto. – Eu também tenho certeza que quem quer que seja que esteja mexendo com ela assim, não é dessa tribo, ela tem saído tanto e... – Kaori levantou o olhar para Yamcha – tenho certeza que ela nunca se interessou por ninguém da nossa tribo, pode ser da tua mesmo!

—Porque isso agora? – murmurou irritado e olhou intrigado para Kaori – Gosta do Upa não é mesmo? O filho de Bora? – ele perguntou e a face de Kaori corou-se e mesmo sem olha-lo ela consentiu.

—Mas ele nunca que me dá trela – murmurou Kaori

—Pois descubra com quem minha _aneci _tem se deitado e pode ter certeza que será a escolha de Upa no solstício.

O olhar negro de Kaori ergueu-se encarando o de Yamcha vendo a seriedade, um pedido bem simples por algo que ela realmente queria.

—Só... um nome? – pediu a garota e Yamcha abaixou-se e segurou o queixo dela quando um sorriso brotou nos seus lábios.

—Só um nome, pequena _Ananã _e terá teu guerreiro.

—O que fará? Digo, quando descobrir quem é? – perguntou hesitante Kaori.

—Vou agir como um guerreiro, vou desafia-lo, simples assim.

(...)

Parecia irritantemente difícil se livrar de Kaori aquele dia em especial, por um lado foi bom a companhia da cunhã, mas por outro, Chichi estava a praguejar. Porque de repente todo aquele interesse sobre si?

Não que aquilo tenha afetado de qualquer forma seus afazeres do dia, nada havia mudado, mas era irritante. E como quem dividi um segredo Chichi levou Kaori para se banhar onde Chichi o fazia, que era um lugar mais reservado.

—Eu não quero chegar aqui amanhã e descobrir um monte de gente onde eu busco paz! – disse Chichi ao despir-se para entrar nas águas.

—Esse lugar é muito bom Chichi, como o achou? – perguntou Kaori ao entrar no rio logo após Chichi.

—Tem muito tempo, eu só sai por ia e achei, é uma trilha bem fechada então geralmente não tem muitos predadores, e como não é o melhor lugar para pesca, geralmente ninguém vem para cá.

As duas começaram a nadar e trocar brincadeiras, quando o grito de susto de Kaori também assustou Chichi, vendo a índia de cabelos médios esgueirar-se na pedra no meio do rio.

E Chichi gargalhou.

—Clama ele é... praticamente da família – disse Chichi com a proximidade do boto e ela deslizou a mão sobre a cabeça do animal que esguichou água nela e vocalizou algo olhando para Kaori.

A índia estava acocorada na pedra e olhava com extrema desconfiança o animal de cor rosada.

—Como conseguiu isso? – perguntou medrosa Kaori – ele pode ataca-la e...

—Ele jamais me machucaria – disse convicta e estendeu a mão para Kaori – vem!

Tremula, Kaori estendeu a mão até finalmente tocar o animal e sorriu, um sorriso nervoso, amedrontado e eufórico...

—É liso! – riu a garota e Chichi consentiu.

—Esse tem sido meu companheiro de todos os dias – completou Chichi.

Mas o boto estava ali por ela, havia tido mais uma das suas discussões com Iara mais cedo, estava completamente perdido, principalmente depois de assistir aquele outro Índio tocar sua pequena _xauim_, de ouvir as falas dele que rasgaram seu coração, ainda mais pela incapacidade que tinha de fazer algo realmente. Enquanto ele carregasse aquele maldito grilhão dado por Iara, era um mero prisioneiro de sua sina, um prisioneiro que agora amava uma índia, e sentia o caminho de seu coração o chamar, e ele nunca poderia deixar as águas que o afogavam todos os dias perpetuamente.

Chichi notou, no entanto o seu pequeno boto que parecia mais tristinho que o normal, ela se empenhou a tentar faze-lo interagir mais, mas ele pouco brincou com ela ou com Kaori, parecia mais apegado a ela. Então sentada na pedra do meio do rio, ela tinha as pernas e a cintura dentro da água e repousada sobre seu colo a cabeça dele que ela deslizava os dedos com carinho enquanto conversava com Kaori que nadava no rio.

—Ele é bem apegado a você mesmo! – disse a garota nadando de volta a pedra que Chichi estava.

—Ele é, mas hoje está mais tristinho, será que está doente? – perguntou olhando para o boto que nem se preocupou em mover-se.

Mas curiosamente tinham uma atenção a um bom tempo, ou melhor, a alguns dias...

...

Ela pensara em quem seria o tal índio que roubara o coração de Chichi, nada naquele dia havia deixado isso claro. Também nada nas conversas de Chichi a fizeram intender quem poderia ser, qual tribo? qual clã?

... absolutamente a índia de longos cabelos negros era uma incógnita.

E Kaori bufou irritada enquanto penteava os cabelos, por um instante estava sem sono algum e deixou de lado o pente, estando contente com o cabelo escovado, estava com aquela ideia fixa na cabeça de como descobrir o tal segredo de Chichi. Ela levantou em meio ao silencio da noite em sua oca e sentou-se do lado de fora encolhidinha contemplando Jaci no céu quando um barulhinho chamou sua atenção. Ergueu suavemente a cabeça espreitando para ver sua amiga Chichi andando no meio da noite com a lança e cesto em mãos.

—O que você tá fazendo? – murmurou Kaori ao franzir o cenho acompanhando a saída da garota de cabelos longos.

Mordendo o lábio hesitante Kaori pegou dentro da oca uma lança de punho sua, ela não era eximia caçadora, ou dotada de atributos de combate, muito pelo contrário, ela adorava os afazeres relacionado a coletividade, cozinhar, tecer, trabalhar com o plantio e colheita... então ela estava nervosa. Onde Chichi estava indo aquele horário, ainda mais com regras claras que serviam para protegê-los de perigos.

Ela então deixou que Chichi partisse e começou a rastrear a trilha da índia da melhor forma que podia, tentando manter a maior quantidade de silencio e furtividade.

...

Deixando largado tudo que trouxera no chão, ela não perdera tempo para estar nos braços do seu belo guerreiro que estava sentado próximo a fogueira que já havia acendido. Encaixada ao corpo forte dele de frente, ela o envolveu na altura do pescoço com seus braços colando seus lábios aos dele.

—Pensei em tu o dia todo – ela murmurou no ouvido dele assim que se separaram momentaneamente.

As mãos dele subiram ao rosto delicado dela acariciando a face com os polegares. Toda vez que estava com ela, seu coração suavizava e não conseguia pensar em nada além da sua bela _xauim. _Mas naquela noite em especial sua mente além de carregar o chamego que tinha por ela, carregava a culpa de não ter conseguido descobrir como se livrar daquilo, mais ainda, pesava todo medo de perde-la, na voz de Yamcha proferindo as palavras _“carregara minhas marcas” _era irônico porque agora ele nem sequer tinha marcas para dá-la, porque ele não era ninguém, não era um guerreiro, não tinha clã, não tinha mais uma morada.

—Então deve ter sido um dia bem chato – ele a provocou rindo e ela o bateu de leve.

Sem perder tempo ele a virou e virou-se junto a deixando abaixo de si, encaixando-se no corpo dela, sentiu as pernas dela abraçarem sua cintura e enquanto sustentava parte do peso do corpo em um braço, fizera o outro deixar a mão deslizar pela coxa roliça indo de encontro a maciez volumosa da bunda dela no mesmo instante que os lábios deslizaram pelos mamilos e começaram a traçar uma trilha de beijos e pequenas sugadas até o pescoço e finalmente os lábios de sua pequena.

—Go-ku – ela gemeu baixinho e com certa manha quando ele a penetrou naquele modo, se perdeu no seu guerreiro forte.

Os gemidos abafados nos lábios um do outro deixava a mostra não só o prazer, mas todo sentimento envolvido no ato.

Ao se deparar com o casal de amantes, Kaori não conseguiu não estampar a supressa em sua face, e também um sorriso involuntário. De fato, Chichi tinha um guerreiro, e que guerreiro! No entanto Kaori se perguntava agora, quem era o tal índio? Não havia pintura em sua pele ou qualquer indício de informação sobre ele ou sua origem. Decidira espreitar achando que talvez na conversa deles poderia saber.

Deitada sobre o corpo de Goku, ela tinha a cabeça apoiada nos seus braços que estavam cruzados sobre o peito do guerreiro e o olhava, Goku tinha os braços flexionados e cruzados por trás da cabeça onde apoiava, e assim sustentava o olhar a sua doce e picante indiazinha de olhos brilhantes. Ela encostou seus lábios ao dele em um beijo suave antes de continuar:

—Me fala como era... como era na sua tribo, porque não está com eles?

Ele curvou os lábios em um sorriso mínimo, trouxe uma das mãos até o cabelo dela tirando eles para trás da orelha e voltou o braço a posição que estava vendo as pestanas negras moverem-se rapidamente.

—Nada de interessante – ele disse.

—Como não? Você era um sayajin! – disse convicta – Você me ensinou coisas e...

—São só técnicas, eles são bons em armas, em caças em...

—Invadir, tomar territórios e matar – completou Chichi o olhando nos olhos –

—A guerra nos tornou assim... – Goku disse franzindo o cenho.

—As guerras dizimaram muitos – ela franziu o cenho por igual surpresa pelo comentário dele e saindo de cima dele sentou-se ao seu lado mantendo o olhar nele – mas elas não acontecem a muitos e muitos anos, mais que várias gerações na minha tribo, quando eu nasci só ouvi historias delas, historias de pai para filho, de chefe para chefe...

Ele fechou o semblante

—Foram feitos acordos de paz – disse e suspirou– só esquece...

—Porque não está com eles?

—Porque não posso.

—Porque não pode, fez algo?

—Você pergunta demais! – ele disse irritado se sentando meio virado de costas para ela.

—Eu preciso perguntar, não me fala, não o conheço – ela disse e então o silencio se fez presente entre eles.

O vento tocava as peles com frescor da noite morna.

—Eu fui um guerreiro, e... – Ele amassou um tanto de terra com a mão e suspirou – e fiz algo indigno e... por isso não tenho mais clã.

Ela mordeu levemente o lábio inferior o olhando de costas, então de joelhos ela se aproximou dele e tocou os ombros de Goku, as duas mãos, uma de cada lado deslizaram no ombro esquerdo e direito e os lábios dela tocaram o centro das costas dele.

—Se arrepende do que fez? – perguntou mansa, num tom que aqueceu o coração dele, e que ele certamente não esperava.

—Todos os dias da minha vida – ele murmurou sentindo ainda os lábios dela fazerem uma trilha nas suas costas subindo do meio para a nuca. 

— Se você se arrepende, então porque ficar se lamentando? – perguntou ela no ouvido dele.

—Porque só me restou isso... todo o resto foi levado correnteza abaixo – disse com certa amargura.

—Tem a ver com sua pintura? Isso que fez? O que de tão indigno um guerreiro pode fazer que perca sua identidade?

—Só... esquece pequena.

Chichi ainda movida pela decisão de faze-lo falar pegou na proximidade da fogueira um carvão enegrecido pelo fogo, mas que não tinha mais brasa. Então tocou no centro das costas dele e começou a riscar um símbolo grande o que o assustou de princípio até entender o que ela fazia.

— esse é o símbolo do meu clã – murmurou a índia ao desenhar o símbolo de Sumé – para mim, é um símbolo de grande orgulho, reza os antigos, que nossos guerreiros são dotados de grande impetuosidade presenteada pelo sol, e temos o fulgor da vida, pelo sopro do fogo que brota das rochas dado por ele quando nos formou, os filhos de nossa terra são frutos fortes, são frutos justos e dotados de compaixão, de muitas destrezas e habilidades, somos ensinados ainda curumins – continuou Chichi com os desenhos se estendendo pelos braços fortes dele, concentrada no que fazia, ela não o olhava nos olhos, mas ele a olhava, a ouvia e absorvia as palavras cantadas pela índia. – O valor de cada vida, a respeitar nossa caça e alimento, a respeitar nossa hierarquia, a seguir os costumes e tradições, honra-los, a sermos gentis até na dor, mas acima de tudo a nunca baixar a nossa cabeça, nem diante do frio, do medo ou da morte. E tributamos a Sumé nossas oferendas, porque a tribo do fogo acredita no equilíbrio da extrema justiça, e sempre pede que essa nos guarde. – Os olhos de Chichi ergueram-se aos de Goku, que ao ouvir o nome do deus guardião daquela tribo segurou seu pulso. Sentia seu corpo vibrar, seu coração palpitar forte, então sabia quem guardava aquele povo, a quem ele nunca se interessou em saber nada, porque sempre o ego de guerreiro falava da superioridade dos seus, da sua tribo. Silencio absoluto entre eles – ser justo, ser honrado, ter valor na terra – ela disse e ele negou com a cabeça quando soltou seu pulso.

—Eu não tenho nada, e não acrescento valor a terra.

—Todos temos um proposito único – ela disse ao levar a mão ao rosto dele o fazendo sustentar o olhar no seu. – Se já não tem nada guerreiro sayajin, eu te dou tudo que me pertence, dou o meu bem mais valioso...

—Pequena... – ele murmurou ao levar sua mão sobre a dela.

—Eu te escolhi guerreiro – disse ela ao encostar seus lábios no dele – te escolhi de alma, de coração... esse não me pertence, tem ele em suas mãos...

—E o meu é teu minha _Xauim_ – admitiu ele pensando em todas as suas vãs tentativas desse livrar daquilo, no quanto lhe doía perder novamente seu raio de luz e seu fogo de vida, agora não mais pra morte, mas para justamente para a vida. Sentiu-se impotente diante daquilo e sofreu como uma criança. – Mas não posso ser tua corda.

—Então a gente foge – disse a índia firme e decidida – a gente se une e...

Ele segurou as duas mãos dela e levou ao rosto sentindo o calor, o carinho.

—Eu não posso pequena – ele disse melancólico e embora ela pudesse odiá-lo, ou achar que esse a iludia, os olhos dele gritavam dor, frustração, talvez fosse louca em pensar que parecia que ambos corações batiam em sincronia.

—Pediu que eu confiasse em tu, e eu confiei, eu me entreguei, eu me fiz tua – começou ela – agora eu peço que confie em mim, se renda a mim _gûarinim..._

Ele suspirou hesitante, apenas deitou-se a puxando para si, acariciou os cabelos negros.

—Se fugir de mim?

—Tem minha palavra que me manterei ainda aqui, quem foge antes do amanhecer é você - ela sorriu.

—Como te quero minha Xauim! Como meu chamego por tu só cresce, só me desespera – disse antes de tomar os lábios da bela índia se preparando para ama-la mais uma vez.

Por cima dela, as mãos de ambos estavam enlaçadas contra o chão, os olhos negros e vivos se encaravam enquanto a fogueira crepitava dando brilho incandescente nos olhares, os lábios dela entre abertos deixavam fluir pequenos suspiros e gemidos a cada novo estocar dele dentro dela, lento e profundo...

Sentiam como se uma estranha conexão existisse ali, uma sintonia, uma sincronia...

Os movimentos se tornaram mais fortes, mais urgentes, tal como os gemidos mais altos, o embalar dos corpos que se moviam no vai e vem de um frenesi de copular, uma necessidade urgente de se amarem, de se renderem e se pertencerem. E quando o êxtase final chegou, ele pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, ambos com um sorriso e começaram um beijo lento e terno. Ele então sentou-se a encaixando em si, ofegantes e abraçados acalmando-se um no outro.

Ele olhou por um instante para o céu noturno que já dava sutis sinais que logo o dia chegaria. E viu Chichi bocejar, sonolenta, cansada... não que ele não tivesse, mas era acostumado. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela e começou a falar:

—Eu não fui simplesmente banido do meio dos meus, eu... vivo um castigo – disse e ela ergueu o olhar ao dele.

—Que tipo de castigo?

—Do tipo muito longo – ele deu um sorriso triste – mas em parte merecido.

—O que tu fez afinal?

—Só... fiz algo muito ruim a alguém que eu... – ele suspirou e fitou o rio por um instante em silencio.

Chichi mordeu o lábio nervosamente ouvindo-o e temendo por alguma razão as palavras dele. Remetia a dor, uma sensação ruim no seu corpo e ela encolheu-se contra o corpo dele sentindo os braços fortes a envolverem a apertando um tanto mais, e ela sentiu-se estranhamente reconfortada, protegida nos braços do seu _gûarinim._

—Gosta de histórias Chi?

Ela maneou a cabeça assentindo, sentindo ainda ele amaciando os seus cabelos gentilmente. Então Goku começou:

—Havia uma tribo que era conquistadora nata, eles não eram tão numerosos, mas eram muito fortes, bravos, sedentos pelas caçadas e batalhas. Eles tinham algumas das melhores terras de domínio, e sempre expandiam mais e mais, porque eles eram bons em caça e nisso, mas não dominavam as outras técnicas e essa era justamente a necessidade de ir além, o alimento. Eles eram bravos guerreiros, filhos do grande deus Oozaru. Mas o domínio deles saiu dos limites do grande rio Ram, só que lá haviam outras tribos que também usavam nos limites aquelas terras, mas de forma diferente. Essa tribo, a guerreira, nunca pedia por nada, eles pegavam o que queriam, eles tomavam, e tinham orgulho do poder que demonstravam, devastaram territórios, afrontavam as outras tribos e as intimidaram uma a uma, porque precisavam, porque podiam...

Chichi levantou o olhar e franziu o cenho o ouvindo, cada palavra por ele falada parecia que realmente ganhava vida em sua mente que parecia imaginar cada detalhe daquilo. E Goku pegando um dos gravetos atiçou um pouco a fogueira mexendo nas brasas aumentando assim o crepitar delas e continuou:

—Mas as tribos que não podiam sozinhas combate-los, se uniram em algo que foi completamente novo, se aliaram. Então os sete clãs se reuniram, e cada clã ganhou uma marca ligada a aliança para que quando qualquer guerreiro visse, soubesse que a tribo era aliada, ergueram entre si uma trégua pelo fim do inimigo em comum. E aquele período se marcou com muito sangue. A tribo conquistadora era feita de guerreiros orgulhosos, habilidosos e filhos do deus das batalhas. E mesmo em menor número, eles ainda assim estavam massacrando essa grande aliança, as tribos perdiam muito. Porque a tribo de guerreiros vivia para guerra, era quase que um ritual a morte de um inimigo, e os guerreiros que mais matavam eram os que melhor se destacavam.

—Esse é o seu povo? – perguntou Chichi um tanto horrorizada, não que nunca tivesse ouvido sobre as guerras, mas eram breves passagem, via pelos olhos da dor do lado que perdeu, e não pelo olhar cruel de quem tirava vidas como banquete de vitória.

—Sim Chichi, esse era o meu povo – disse Goku e então olhou para a lua e o céu estrelado e continuou a falar – Havia se derramado muito sangue, de todos os lados, então um dia guiado pela orientação do nosso pajé, o nosso cacique decidiu ver pelos olhos do inimigo, então junto com alguns dos melhores guerreiros eles espionaram as tribos inimigas na calada, e viram que eles tinham coisas que faltavam ao nosso povo, eles tinham... como chama?

—Harmonia – murmurou Chichi.

—Isso, harmonia, eles faziam coisas, e construíam habilmente, mas também criavam animais junto, plantavam, eles dominaram os rios com...

—Com canais de irrigação – ela riu e então se deu conta de como ele falando até soava absurdo, porque ele parecia descrever de uma forma vivida aquele tempo.

—O nosso líder viu nesses povos coisas que faltava em nós, então pensou que dominar aquilo nos faria ainda maiores, grandes – continuou Goku – então ele se reuniu com o nosso povo e disse que a guerra acabaria e então foram reunidos os outros chefes dos clãs, um dia todos estavam lá e a paz fora ofertada com condições impostas por nosso líder, ele queria que as outras tribos dividissem com a nossa suas habilidades, suas técnicas, e isso causou uma briga e discussão muito grande porque não confiavam em nós – gesticulou Goku – durou vários dias, e por fim chegaram a paz, chagava de morte as sete tribos, mas como condição aceita, os filhos das tribos, filhos dos chefes e dos grandes guerreiros delas passariam a viver na nossa tribo e partilhar conosco, ser um de nós e ensinar.

—Sério? – ela arqueou o cenho e ele consentiu.

—Então vieram adultos e curumins, esses garantiam passagem entre as tribos, eles se uniriam a nossa tribo, misturariam o sangue, mas nem todos os sayajins queriam misturar o sangue, achavam errado, porque achavam os outros índios fracos. Sangue sujo.

—Isso é... horrível! – murmurou Chichi

Então Goku deu um sorriso triste ao se lembrar da marca do seu ego, porque fora exatamente tais coisas que levaram a sua ruina até ele.

—É sim – murmurou – mas eu cresci no meio disso, era pequeno...

Chichi sorriu

—Não era não, isso foi a... – Ela foi interrompida quando o índio colocou sobre seus lábios dois dedos a fazendo se calar.

—Queria ouvir, não é? – ele perguntou e ela consentiu, sentia-se agora desconfortável e nervosa como nunca esteve, porque aquelas coisas de um jeito ou de outro lhe eram perturbadoras. – Eu cresci junto com alguns curumins que eram de outras tribos, éramos todos pequenos, mas como criança não vi nada de errado, não havia diferenças, éramos todos iguais, mas cresci ouvindo as mesmas histórias sobre ser um grande guerreiro como meu pai era, mas eu não queria me afastar de alguém que era importante para mim: Minha _Airumã. _E eu a amei e jurei que me uniria a ela – ele falou e Chichi tentou afastar-se dele que a segurou firme em seus braços num abraço quando começou a chorar o batendo.

—Me disse que eu tinha teu coração! – bradou a índia irritada quando ele segurou forte em seu rosto e forçou seu olhar ao dela e a beijou rapidamente.

—Tu tem minha pequena! – disse firme – e tu o tem... por favor só... – ele continuou quando deslizou os polegares sobre os olhos dela. – eu a amei muito, mas deixei o meu ego como guerreiro crescer, a vaidade, eu me tornei tão cego e sedento que esqueci do que era realmente importante, eu só me importava com ser mais, ganhar mais, merecer mais... tolo e arrogante, e mais que isso, eu fui covarde, egoísta – murmurou sentindo o peito constringir-se – e no dia que eu deveria escolher a ela, eu – ele foi incapaz de sustentar o olhar no de Chichi que ouvia absorta as palavras dele e sentia um misto incomum de raiva, de mágoa, de rejeição e melancolia. Já Goku, olhado ao lado continuou – ela fugiu de mim, eu... tentei justificar meu erro, mas talvez eu só buscasse o perdão dela porque doía muito, o choro dela doía aqui – apontou Goku ao peito – mas eu fui ruim, porque eu não queria aceitar que tudo era um erro, assumir que eu fui tolo, que eu errei mesmo, que... fui fraco e incapaz de manter uma simples promessa, mais ainda, me doeu saber que ao escolher outra eu a dei as costas e a deixei para outro, algo que me era valioso demais, mas que eu só vi o brilho quando... quando ela largou minha mão.

—Tem uma cunhã? – perguntou Chichi completamente decepcionada e entristecida, mas Goku negou com a cabeça.

—Eu não tenho mais nada Chichi – disse ele e voltou a olhar para a frente em direção ao rio, quando Chichi levantou-se abruptamente, com raiva e caminhava de um lado a outro com palavras baixas murmurando em raiva. Ele olhou ao céu vendo o véu antes enegrecido agora perdendo a cor gradativamente. – Eu perdi tudo por uma simples escolha, por uma decisão tola, por...

—E o que vem depois? Isso tudo é estranho, é...

—Minha promessa chegou ao fim quando ela se afogou no rio naquela noite por minha culpa – ele disse sentindo cada vez mais melancolia – e Sumé decidiu me castigar, e naquele dia talvez eu tenha morrido também.

—Você é.... argh! – rosnou a índia da tribo do fogo – são mentiras? O que diz não é real, ou é? Perdeu tudo porque? Porque foi covarde? Ainda é covarde! Não use o passado que nunca existiu, tem uma cunhã e se sente culpado? Não vai apaziguar sua culpa em mim! – ela gritou impetuosa e ele levantou-se tentando a tocar, mas ela puxou o corpo do dele. – volta para a escolha que fez! Carregue ela!

—Eu não posso voltar minha Xauim – ele disse sincero.

—Não me chama assim! – bradou ainda mais irritada – papai tem razão! sayajins são um povo ruim, povo sem coração! Povo que se aproveita, é como gafanhotos, seja de sentimento, ou alimento!

—Chi...

—Rwnnr eu confiei em você! Confiei e mentiu mais? Inventa essas mentiras com que desejo?

—Eu não menti! – ele disse firme – tudo é verdade, não sabe ou imagina o quanto eu carrego minhas escolhas, na verdade não faz ideia a quanto tempo eu as carrego! Jaci andou mais no céu do que eu possa sequer me lembrar, eu me perdi no meio disso e só sei ser o que fui condenado a ser... incompleto.

Ela chorava o olhando e negando com a cabeça indisposta a acreditar em qualquer coisa que soava absurda vinda dele, mentiras tolas, porque parecia que ele a convenceu com chamego, a teve, e apenas queria fugir da sua sina.

Ele via o olhar de magoa e raiva dela, era o mesmo olhar que um dia ele recebeu, histórias diferentes, motivos iguais. Era um maldito ciclo vicioso aquele. Mas ele se calou, por um momento apenas a olhou. O céu já tinha a sua tonalidade mais clara, logo o novo dia surgiria no horizonte e ele respirou fundo.

Até o amanhecer...

— Pode não acreditar em minhas palavras, eu sei que... – Ele cerrou o punho frustrado – nunca, jamais duvide quando eu digo que sempre terá meu coração minha pequena Xauim – ele disse e caminhou em direção ao rio.

—Porque eu deveria acreditar em qualquer palavra vinda de tu? – gritou Chichi indo em direção as margens do rio.

—Porque também carrega contigo agora o meu bem mais valioso – disse Goku e assim que o primeiro raio de luz brilhou cortando o céu, uma luz verde azulada brilhou forte envolvendo o corpo dele e diante dos olhos dela aquilo aconteceu. E se ela não tivesse visto, se os seus olhos não tivessem realmente contemplado, ela jamais acreditaria, porque por aqueles segundos seu coração pareceu que parou as batidas ao ver seu guerreiro sayajin se verter diante de si no boto.

Ela, sentindo as pernas falharem cedendo-se de joelhos na margem molhada do rio enquanto as mãos foram em direção a boca, a face exibia a imensa surpresa e choque daquilo. “não pode ser real!” sua mente gritou, embora seus olhos ainda vertessem lagrimas...

Já Kaori que havia esperado a droga da noite toda, talvez estivesse ainda mais chocada que Chichi, pois suas mãos taparam literalmente sua boca ao conter o grito, e ela caiu no chão sentindo o medo, o nervoso daquilo. Era ruim! Era um espirito ruim! Um mal presságio. E ela sentia isso até os ossos, quando lutando contra todo o seu medo levantou-se e correu pela trilha querendo voltar para a tribo, sua cabeça ainda tentava processar o que os olhos contemplaram.


	6. O meu coração

Tudo que havia era o som que vinha da pura vida da mata, os soluços fruto de um choro silencioso de uma índia que as margens do rio, deixava a mente processar o que os olhos contemplaram.

O que era verdade e o que era mentira?

Na sua cabeça fez-se um nó, um turbilhão de emoções contradizia-se e ela franziu o cenho quando mordeu o lábio impedindo a boca de falar, de proferir qualquer coisa, estava angustiada com aquilo.

Como processar aquilo? Ela deveria fugir, deveria sair correndo, aquilo era...

O que ele era?

Um espirito ruim?

Um mal presságio?

Um ser divino?

Para quem ela entregou seu coração?

Ela levantou-se ainda que hesitante e trêmula e caminhou para as águas de encontro com o boto que ainda estava ali, parado. As duas mãos vão de encontro com o animal de coloração rosada deslizando pelo focinho até a cabeça e ela encosta a sua cabeça contra a dele fechando os olhos.

—KO'Egue ime apy (Ao amanhecer ainda estarei aqui)

Ela sabia somente que fosse quem ou o que ele fosse, ela realmente havia dado o seu coração e era irrevogável e por mais enlouquecedor que agora aquilo fosse, eram dois, e ela o faria seu _moIRU(companheiro)_ não Yamcha.

—Esteve aqui sempre – murmurou ainda de olhos fechados grudada ao animal – era tu! Sempre foi tu!

Ela se afastou um pouco do boto, mas suas mãos permaneciam nele. Pensava em como aquilo funcionava, se lembrava dos dizeres dele de que aquilo era um castigo. Ele era um índio que vivia uma condenação... era então aquilo revogável? Deveria haver algo, sem dúvidas se fora Sumé que o fez, então certamente seu pajé, ou seu pai, alguém deve saber algo sobre isso, principalmente, como desfazer isso. Foi distraída de seus pensamentos pela vocalização do boto ao se aproximar do corpo dela e encostar-se contra a índia.

—Meu _gûarinim,_ eu vou achar um jeito de mudar isso – murmurou, então se lembrou que ficaria um tempo fora, o ciclo de Jaci mudaria no céu e ela suspirou resignada – eu vou achar um modo, eu prometo, mas vou ficar longe alguns dias porque eu... eu nem sei se você me intende, mas eu volto! Eu prometo!

(...)

Kaori Não sabia o que fazer com o que acabara de descobrir, sentia a necessidade de gritar, de falar, aquilo era mal, era muito ruim! Como Chichi pode se deixar enganar e se envolver com um demônio das matas? Não... ela não podia deixar algo assim, mas pelo visto Chichi também não sabia, e Kaori achava que a índia guerreira usaria de um grande bom senso, já que Chichi sempre fora equilibrada quando o assunto era a tribo em si. Então pensou, seria justo calar-se, mas ela deveria confrontar Chichi?

Sim, ela tentaria acalmar-se e ponderar o que fazer, conversar com Chichi era o melhor.

Mas era incrível! O animal era um homem e...

—Oh Chichi, por quem foi se apaixonar? – murmurou a garota pensando como explicar aquilo para Yamcha.

...

As pinturas no seu corpo estavam sendo feitas por Kaori, a jovem índia se ofereceu porque não tivera oportunidade de falar com Chichi que tivera seu tempo totalmente ocupado. Fora que Kaori vira que ela conversara um bom tempo com o pajé da tribo, achava que talvez a garota tivesse ido procurar ajuda contra o tal mal presságio.

Diferente das pinturas tradicionais do dia a dia que Chichi carregava, aquelas que eram feitas eram praticamente as mesmas voltada a guerra, pinturas que cobriam seu corpo, marcavam sua classe, sua identidade, camuflavam com a mata. Dentro da oca Chichi havia prendido os cabelos no alto a fim de deixar a pele exposta para a garota que pintava.

—Então Chichi – começou Kaori puxando o assunto que estava lhe atormentando – Vai... sair para a caçada, deve estar muito animada, poderá ficar um tempo com Yamcha né?

A careta de Chichi não escondeu o seu desprezo pelo noivo.

—Preferia ficar a sós com os porcos do mato – respondeu a garota e Kaori sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

—Chichi, sei que não gosta dele tanto, mas Yamcha é um bom guerreiro e... ele sempre tenta agrada-la e traz presentes e te dá atenção.

—Ele só faz essas coisas por ele! Pra que me agradar se o intuito não é sincero? Ele faz porque o nego, somente por isso! Porque pra ele é importante, a aliança e todo o resto.

—E pra você não?

Chichi levou o seu olhar de encontro ao de Kaori que a fitava séria e corou-se por um instante desviando o olhar.

— Eu sei minhas obrigações, as conheço desde de menina – replicou incomodada.

—Sei que está de chamego com outro – Kaori disse firme e Chichi a olhou pronta para responder, mas ela tomou a frente a falar – eu a vi... com ele... te segui noite passada – confessou Kaori baixando o olhar e Chichi segurou o ar por um instante a olhando espantada.

—Me seguiu? – falou Chichi irritada – qual a razão de disso? Não tenho minha liberdade Kaori?

—Eu segui sim! Segui por me preocupar contigo!

—Kaori...

—É minha amiga, mas também é errado Chichi – disse – é um mal presságio Chichi – murmurou a índia como se ninguém pudesse ouvir – ele enfeitiçou você, foi isso! Não está na sua razão!

—Eu estou na minha razão!

—Não está não! – bradou Kaori e então baixou o tom novamente – não está, você preza suas obrigações e... preza o bem da tribo, já pensou que esse índio, esse ser, seja o que for é um agouro de morte? Ele é um sayajin Chichi! Um sayajin! sabe o que eles fazem?

—Eu sei o que um sayajin faz! Mas ele não é mais um e...

—Isso é o que ele falou! Como acreditar? – Kaori argumenta e segura na mão da índia de cabelos longos – Chichi...

—Sabe quando você sente o coração bater errado, e sua barriga parece que deu um nó? – Chichi sorriu terna apertando a mão de Kaori e a olhando nos olhos – quando a pele se arrepia e você sente um fervor no corpo só pra chamegar com alguém? Ou... quando você olha dentro dos olhos do outro e... só sabe que é como se de alguma forma se pertencessem, porque no fundo você vê seu futuro refletido do outro lado no olhar frente ao seu? Você se vê nele?

—Chichi... – murmurou a garota e Chichi soltando a mão levou os polegares secando os olhos rapidamente de um choro estranhamente feliz.

—Eu sei que é loucura, eu sei – Chichi riu – eu não estou enfeitiçada Kaori, ou amaldiçoada, eu só... não sou mais dona do meu coração, entende isso?

Kaori sentia sim o peso daquilo, daquelas palavras, mas só em parte, porque ela nunca experimentara todas elas, apenas algumas.

—Chichi, nossa tribo tem guerreiros fortes e as outras tribos aliadas, mas você... você não pode escolher um sayajin, o que tu vai fazer? Traze-lo para o meio dos nossos? Vai trair teu sangue? Ele nem pertence a nós, foi amaldiçoado pelos dele!

Chichi segurou os ombros dela a fazendo olha-la de frente.

—Eu não sei Kaori! – disse irritada – só me prometa que ficará quieta, promete pra mim que não vai falar nada com ninguém, que... só finge que não viu, me deixa... resolver à minha maneira!

—Chichi...

—Me de tua palavra de honra, me prometa!

—O que é de uma cunhã do fogo sem sua honra? – perguntou Kaori entristecida – eu não posso dar-lhe a única coisa que faz de mim o que sou, porque sei que se colocar em risco a tribo eu vou falar Chichi, bem como se colocar a si mesma em perigo, então não poderei sustentar minha palavra, e não quero ser uma cunhã sem honra.

—Kaori... por favor – suplicou Chichi

—Prometerei apenas que não direi nada enquanto o mal não chegar, e que antes de falar algo pra qualquer pessoa eu vou dize-la antes.

—Obrigada – murmurou Chichi agradecida e abraçou Kaori forte e essa retribuiu-lhe, então Kaori levou as mãos ao rosto de Chichi, segurando a face da índia entre elas e disse.

—Eu quero-lhe bem, quero ver tu feliz, prospera, forte..., mas não se esqueça: “Quanto maior o rio, menos ruído ele faz.” 

(...)

As cunhãs da tribo reunidas diante do altar, ofereciam alimentos e oferendas aos deuses pedindo resguardo por seus caçadores, proteção e alimento abundante. Era algo simples, um altar em que eram depositadas ali comidas, frutas enquanto se fazia preces. As esposas faziam uma espécie de benza aos maridos que iam, os pais aos filhos e assim se passava.

O chefe Cutelo, não era diferente, e frente a sua pequena garotinha - como ele a via, embora soubesse que ela era uma índia forte, destemida e preparada – amarrava em seu antebraço um adorno de guerreira, um adorno que havia sido presente de sua mãe a ele quando ele a escolheu e a desposou, ele carregara sempre aquele símbolo de união deles com ele, porque em parte o fazia sempre se lembrar da promessa que tinham e na outra parte, se lembrar dela, e nada mais o lembrava dela do que sua indiazinha de cabelos longos negros e temperamento pungente e adocicado ao mesmo tempo.

Como marca do seu clã e sua cresçam o bracelete tinha penas alaranjadas trançadas com uma bela pluma de arara azul em fibras, era gasta já aquela peça, porem muito bem cuidada. E para o chefe Cutelo prende-la a Chichi era como unir os dois laços de amor que tinha em uma ponta só.

A cabeça dele encostou-se na dela quando ambos fecharam os olhos e ele disse:

—Ndéko ijojaha’ỹ, porãitéva. (tu és fantástica) Che pan ptuá (minha pequena lua)

Ela sorriu e então abriu os olhos se afastando. Olhou para o bracelete e suspirou...

Ela levava algumas coisas junto de si, entre elas seu arco – se achava muito melhor com ele – com muitas flechas e um tubo de taboca preso a tira colo que levava dentro de si uma boa quantidade de _Curare _que era uma pasta feita por eles que era como um veneno sonífero para ajudar nas caçadas. Era nele que se era mergulhadas as pontas de lança, flechas ou mesmo pequenas ponteira usadas com a zarabatana.

Cada qual escolhia o que melhor se acondicionava ao seu jeito de caçar. Para Chichi, caçar não era novidade, ela o fazia e o fez diversas vezes, o que diferenciava essa das demais era que era uma caçada fora do território deles e das tribos aliadas, era longe, era novo e isso a empolgava.

No bornal trançado ela carregava algumas coisas, como a lança de punho que fizera com a ajuda de Goku, que era mais afiada que a que seu povo costumava fabricar. Ali, ela sairá na companhia de alguns guerreiros de sua tribo, incluindo, Upa, e depois do braço do rio Pual, eles se encontrariam com outros guerreiros, incluindo Yamcha algo que não era animador.

(...)

Era perto do anoitecer quando ela caminhou até as margens do rio, estava com aquilo latente em sua cabeça. Conversou com o pajé perguntando se era errado proteger quem se amava, ou cuidar de todos. A resposta era óbvia. Mas a questão era: mesmo passando por cima do querer da pessoa?

Na cabeça de Kaori, proteção era proteção, mesmo quando não se queria ser protegido, era isso que quem tinha carinho e afago fazia, protegia quem se amava. E mesmo que Chichi não a visse com apego, ela a via assim.

Ali ela ficou um tanto receosa, não sabia o que esperar, e se ele a arrastasse para as águas? Era um risco não era? Munida de sua lança ela parou não perto da água e gritou.

Gritou para a criatura, a chamou, a chamou pelo nome, cintando Chichi. Gritou e desaguou até o boto se fazer presente.

—Eu sei o que é! – esbravejou – não... finja que... só vire a droga do que é! Vamos!

Mas nada acontecia, mesmo diante da lua no céu, essa que agora estava em outro momento de passagem.

—Por favor – começou suplicante a garota – Chichi é uma grande guerreira e... ela é forte e Tupã sabe como ela é custosa e decidida, mas... ela também tem o outro lado e... Yamcha, é um grande guerreiro, é um filho de outra tribo, ele será chefe e, ele faz tudo para protegê-la, para cativa-la e os laços deles existem desde de curumins, se há futuro, esse é pelos olhos dele. Algo ou alguém como você jamais será capaz de prover isso. Eu... eu sinto que você pode fazer o mal, você tem a capacidade dele, você já fez isso uma vez... só... se afasta dela, deixa ela ter o destino dela, a felicidade. – Murmurou Kaori por fim e deu as costas ao boto que não emitira som algum.

Ele apenas deixou-se afundar nas águas escuras do rio novamente.

(...)

Ela esticara o arco ao limite, a flecha estava posicionada e em sua ponteira, ela havia passado o curare, bem a frente entre as arvores havia um pequeno animal que comia despreocupadamente. A índia, silenciosa e sorrateira aproximou-se o máximo de sua caça e poucos segundos antes de disparar assustou-se com a mão forte que apertara seu ombro.

—Tá fazendo errado! – disse Yamcha com o tom baixo de voz

—Você é um idiota! Porque está me atrapalhando? Vai fazer suas caçadas!

—Estou a protegendo Chichi – disse ele com certa arrogância – afinal sou o melhor caçador, melhor rastreador, pode aprender mais comigo.

—Você não quer me ensinar, tudo que tem feito e se gabar, volte as suas caçadas!

—Você não precisaria disso, sabe que quando estiver comigo não sairá mais em caçada, elas são perigosas demais para alguém delicada.

A vontade que ela tinha de soca-lo era incrivelmente alta naquele instante. Percebera que até o som da voz dele a irritava insuportavelmente.

—Se meu pai que é o chefe do meu clã não me põe impedimento de caçar que será tu pra por rédea no meu espirito? – ela respirou e sem hesitar disparou o arco acertando o animal que assim que sentiu a flecha correu, mas isso apenas fez com que o veneno espalhasse mais rápido.

A índia de cabelos longos, deixando o outro para trás, foi ao encalço da sua caçada.

—Como ele consegue ser tão? Rwnnr! - ela murmurava interiormente. Pouco a frente tonteando o animal caíra no chão nos seus últimos segundos de respiração.

O veneno de efeito paralisante, fazia com que os músculos do corpo fossem relaxando ao ponto de atingir o diafragma e logo o animal eu já não conseguia se mexer, também e tornava incapaz de respirar uma vez que os músculos respiratórios paravam, uma morte por asfixia.

De cima de uma das arvores ali perto, Yamcha observava a índia que amarrava a sua caçada em laço de cipó e a colocava pendurada para leva-la. Não entendia como ela conseguia ser tão teimosa. Era algo simples, ela deveria aceitar a posição dela, mas teimava. E o mais irritante para ele era o fato dela insistentemente não lhe ceder qualquer confiança; ora, qualquer outra estaria mais que satisfeita em tê-lo. As índias de sua tribo se jogavam em sua rede, ele era forte, era o melhor, ele teria a melhor.

Só que quebrar as barreiras de Chichi era uma tarefa que ele, o melhor guerreio não conseguia, e pela primeira vez perguntou-se como o outro tal índio citado por Kaori conseguira atravessar aquele posso de braveza que era a índia do fogo?

Decido a tê-la e ter o coração da índia de qualquer maneira, ele ponderou que ela não via vantagens nele, não via vantagem no que ele a dava, talvez devesse ter uma atitude mais direta e firme, realmente domar a garota e mostrar a ela que o futuro eram eles e faze-la entender de uma vez. A tribo do fogo e do sangue estariam unidos em definitivo, era mais que um mero acordo. Era o futuro.

—Ahhh minha pequena Aneci, te farei minha antes mesmo que possas pensar que outro a terá.

Com algo em mente ele forjou uma mudança no rumo da caçada, Chichi pela falta de experiencia de caçar fora das terras de sua tribo, se viu perdida com a ultima pessoa que queria ao seu lado: Yamcha.

Era perto do entardecer, a tempestade se formava no céu. Os raios cortantes brilhavam.

—Onde estamos? Perguntou ela irritada já, estavam bem afastados do grupo principal.

—Ora minha aneci, queria que eu ensinasse a tu, queria animal grandes, eu lhe dei, o território não é tão amigável, nos afastamos do bando – disse displicente. A chuva começou como um véu que cegava o caminho e apagava as trilhas – estamos perto das cordilheiras de Poazu, é perigoso com chuva, viste que tem muitas quedas, ladeiras lisas, precisamos de abrigo.

A face de perplexidade dela era marcante, por ela, arriscaria noite a dentro com chuva ou sem chuva. Mas ele tinha razão, ela viu com os próprios olhos, era um terreno um tanto difícil, pedras e ribanceiras. Mas ela não gostava da ideia de ter que confiar tanto assim em Yamcha.

—E o que tu quer fazer? Tá quase escuro já – disse Chichi o olhando.

—Vamos achar abrigo na encosta, deve ter algum lugar pra passar a noite – ele disse.

Em pouco tempo eles acharam um espaço na montanha. Deixando de lado as caças, arco e o peso sobressalente no chão, eles juntaram gravetos e peças de madeira e que pudesse queimar. Estava realmente ficando muito frio aquela altura e ela tremia-se, batendo o queixo.

Com uma boa habilidade, Yamcha acendera a fogueira e Chichi que havia escolhido um dos animais pequenos da caça o abria e limpava a fim de colocar no fogo. Uma habilidade formidável com a lâmina de corte, os olhos de Yamcha brilhavam com a incandescência do fogo enquanto olhava para ela.

Sentada num canto perto da fogueira, ela abraçou os joelhos olhando o fogo queimar crepitar. Do outro lado estava Yamcha que afiava uma ponteira de uma peça de madeira curta e a olhava.

—Não é tão ruim, o frio já vai passar, pode se aconchegar em mim se quiser Chichi, eu não mordo.

—Estou bem! – disse a garota apertando-se mais contra os joelhos sentindo parte do frio, mas recusando-se veemente qualquer aproximação de Yamcha.

Vendo parte da hostilidade da garota, ele decide por bem acalma-la. As conversas sobre aquele território e as caçadas se fazem presente, ele explicando mais sobre caçadas hostis, sobre as guerras com outras tribos. E ao menos uma vez Chichi realmente se interessou em manter uma conversa com Yamcha, porque aquilo a interessava.

Comeram e beberam um pouco de água que traziam consigo e ela sentindo-se mais tranquila, pode deitar-se pensando na caçada que seria retomada no dia seguinte. Virada de lado, frente a parede ela olhava as sombras formadas pelos ecos do fogo e pensava na conversa que tivera com o pajé e no grande problema que carregava consigo: como ajudar Goku?

Ora, era fato que ele foi punido pelos deuses, e somente eles poderiam tirar-lhe a penitencia, com a sua conversa com o Piccolo, o pajé, ela entendeu que algo foi tirado de sintonia, e algo deveria voltar a sintonia, segundo ele os deuses puniam os mortais para que esses aprendessem, evoluíssem ou libertam-se das amarras que os prendiam. Embora Piccolo tenha ficado intrigado pelos dizeres de Chichi, a índia, ainda assim não entrou a fundo naquilo. Então tudo não passava de duvidas de uma pequena curiosa.

Ela estava tão presa no seu pensamento de como desatar aquele nó que não percebera a aproximação de Yamcha, que se sentou ao seu lado, e ela que estava deitada virou-se de uma vez com o susto.

A mão dele deslizou pelos cabelos dela quando ele levou as mechas de encontro ao nariz e abaixou-se em direção a ela. Queria tocar os lábios femininos, mas mais uma vez ela virara a face o repudiando.

—Minha obrigação contigo é só depois do solstício – ela respondera tentando conter o nervosismo que percorria seu corpo.

—Me dá teu coração pequena aneci – murmurou Yamcha no seu ouvido -porque foge de mim?

—E-eu não fujo – ela mente – eu...

—Eu não te pedi nada demais Chichi, eu só lhe quero e não quero mais esperar – ele disse decidido. 

Ela levou as mãos espalmadas perto dos ombros largos dele e pôs força o empurrando, mas ele em vez disso forçou seu corpo ao dela. Sua boca a dela e forçou o encaixe entre eles. Sentiu a unha dela que rasgou sua pele quando ela brigou.

—Não seja arisca pequena, tu é minha, seja agora ou depois do solstício – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela e ela tomada de raiva e desprezo por ele antes que esse pudesse ao menos toca-la como queria, alcançou uma pedra e acertou no índio e com toda sua força o empurrou de lado, sem pensar, ela apenas o deixou caído no chão com um belo corte e ela saíra daquela caverna embaixo de toda a torrencial que caia do lado de fora.

Tudo que ela queria era ficar longe dele de todas as formas possíveis. E sem medir consequências, ela correra por entre as arvores, a mata lameada, o caminho que ela não enxergava e talvez ainda pior, o frio estupido da chuva e dos ventos.

Ele assim que se recuperou do forte golpe da índia, levou a mão ao corte sentindo o calor do sangue que escorria pelo rosto. Rosnara irritado demais e então se dera conta que ela havia saído dali. A face dele não era a mais amigável, e também tinha o misto do temor. A garota saíra no meio da torrencial sozinha em um território hostil e ela pressa, ainda deixara tudo para trás, era como um animal indefeso no meio da caçada dos predadores noturnos agora.

—Tu só me causa problema aneci, porque ser tão arisca? – ele bradou ao pegar sua lança com o curare a tira colo e sair na tempestade atrás dela.

Por um lado, sentia-se culpado pelo que tentara fazer, mas por outro a culpava por toda aquela maldita hostilidade sem sentido. Afinal, que diferença fazia? Em algumas luas ela seria sua mulher.


	7. A prece dos amantes

Selvagem!

A mata era implacável, os uivos dos ventos fortes provocavam um conjunto assustador de sons, cipós, raízes... tudo era empecilho.

Ela sentia-se um filhote indefeso, nunca se sentira acuada na mata como sentia-se naquele instante. A respiração forte, um emaranhado de cipós mais agressivos e espinhosos prenderam-na e ela tentou soltar-se, a pele arranhava, as mãos se feriam com os espinhos e ela chorava e o pé prendeu-se no emaranhado de raízes alagadas no chão e torceu o tornozelo ao cair sentada no chão. As gotículas de sangue eram lavadas pela chuva intensa e ela tremia e batia o queixo pelo, pela dor, pelo choro...

Era um conjunto que a assustava, um enlaço angustiante aquele, sentia-se sufocada, angustiada por prender-se, a mistura da forte água torrencial, o brilho forte dos raios e o pé preso e dolorido a provocava um real pânico.

—Tupã?! Porque me assusta?

(...)

A corrente de água estava mais intensa, a tempestade estava perto e era algo corriqueiro nas florestas. As palavras gritadas pela índia a dois dias atrás, ainda perpetuavam em sua mente. A capacidade do mal, era essa que latejava em sua mente, porque a culpa sempre se perpetuaria.

—Botinho, botinho – começou Iara ao sair das águas e sentar-se em uma das pedras próximas a margem – suspirando de amores? Hahaha não, espera... ohhh ele está sofrendo por amor? Tsc... botinho bobinho, voltamos novamente ao início de tudo? Mas consegue ouvir? Os ventos sopram sem parar e os planos mudam... os ventos da mudança.

—Eu não ligo... não mais, pode zombar!

—Olha! Isso sim é surpreendente, mas antes de achar que meu coração é mole como o de Jaci, devo dizer que não tenho um, sabe porquê? Ele foi arrancado de mim hahaha, não tenho pena botinho bobo.

—Nunca... quis se livrar do seu tormento? – perguntou o boto a Iara. – Nunca te incomodou?

—Me acostumei com minhas algemas, gosto do peso delas. O que não me mata, me torna forte. – Ela sorriu e deixando os cabelos de lado olhou para o boto – sabe a diferença? Você acha que eu estou presa, mas essa não é minha penitencia botinho bobo, é um presente. – dito isso a sereia saiu das águas e próxima as margens o brilho a deixou completamente na forma humana – Eu podia me lamentar por ser traída por pessoas que eu realmente amava, mas em vez disso eu preferi abrir mão do meu coração a deixar minha vida, eu sou bela demais, intensa demais, sou forte, corajosa, eu era uma perfeita guerreira, talvez incompreendida – falava a bela índia de longos cabelos negros e pele morena caminhando pela baixa arenosa do rio – Sumé me deu uma escolha e eu a aceitei.

—Ele não me deu uma escolha! – falou irritado o boto

—hahaha é claro que não! Você sim, carrega uma punição, eu sou apenas uma mera vitima que saiu do mundo dos mortos para ser carrasca dos traidores, como você – ela sorriu. Era fato que Iara de verdade era uma índia extremamente formosa, curvas bem-feitas e proporcionais, tinha um encanto tão magico que assustava, perder-se nos seus olhos por muito tempo enlouquecia qualquer homem. Tinha um sorriso doce. Mas por baixo disso tudo havia o monstro nascido de uma mulher injustiçada, ferida, traída e afogada.

Ela fitou o boto por algum instante contemplando Jaci que brilha em resplendor no céu noturno.

—Vai se afastar da Guerreira da tribo do fogo? Aquela outra cunhã não me pareceu amistosa, hahaha pode atraí-la e afoga-la. – sugeriu – Vamos! vai ser divertido, podemos formar uma bela parceira já pensou? eu os afogo e você a elas...

Iara fitou o boto no entanto calado.

—Ora, vamos, você já é tedioso naturalmente e ainda nem respondendo as minhas provocações? Ai sayajin, assim serei obrigada a forçar dor em você para que demonstre algo que me divirta.

—Eu... só me resta fazer suplicas...

—Mas delas? – Iara fez uma careta e levando a mão na água gerou uma pequena onda despencando sobre o boto – sabe como você é irritante e chorão?

—Não sou chorão!

—Ahhh é sim! lamentou-se tanto que sensibilizou Jaci e seu filho Rudá no alto dos céus, fez ela se aproximar da terra só pra ouvir seu lamento e Rudá sofrer com seus sentimentos pretencioso.

—Pelo menos algum deus tem coração ainda – murmurou o boto.

—Tem sorte! por mim ou por Sumé, jamais sairia das águas. – disse Iara – mas... se ela se compadeceu. E conhece Rudá, ele faz tudo por uma boa história de amor, mesmo que trágico.

—Você nunca me ajudaria mesmo – resmungou o boto e então se voltou a Jaci – então me resta suplicar, não por mim dessa vez... – disse o boto e ignorando a sereia começou sua prece em face a lua - JACY AE ANDE JACY (Jaci é a nossa lua) ...

A sereia assistia ouvindo atentamente a prece do boto, ela sentia a sinceridade, ela entendia o clamor, só optava por não se compadecer, mas a última fala do boto, em certo grau, tocara verdadeiramente seu coração.

—Que Oozaru te faça mais forte e mais viva, e que Jaci a resguarde pequena Xauim. Que dê força, agilidade e te traga de volta pra mim, porque não suportaria não poder me ver em seus olhos de novo...

(...)

O seu pavor piorou quando sem razão uma onça negra surgiu em sua frente, suas suplicas aumentaram, seu coração disparou a medida que ela puxava com força o pé torcido que estava preso no entroncamento de raízes e isso o fazia doer ainda mais, e Chichi mordeu o lábio contendo o grito, mas a perplexidade se tornara audível quando a luz branca emanou-se do animal o trazendo a uma forma humana, uma índia de pele muito branca, cabelos longos platinados que dançavam com o vento forte, a chuva que caia não conseguia alcançar a pele dela. Os olhos num clarão eram completamente brancos, ela tinha a pele num brilho prateado e nesse instante a lua não se fazia mais presente no céu, mas brilhava intensa ali, no coração da mata.

A protetora dos caçadores, dos amantes e deusa da fertilidade atendia a mais uma suplica que tocava seu coração. Talvez fosse mole, mas entendia como nenhuma outra divindade o desespero do amor. Por isso mesmo incumbia-se de proteger os enamorados, nunca recusara um pedido sincero.

Ela acocorou-se vendo sobre o seu olhar, os olhos de espanto e desespero da índia do fogo que estava catatônica em temor. Chichi era Incapaz de se mexer, ou falar qualquer coisa, talvez o pânico se espalhou por todo o corpo, sua coragem a deixara, primeiro Goku, e agora aquilo?

No entanto a índia de pele branquíssima fez um gesto curioso e levou a mão lentamente de encontro ao corpo de Chichi que sentiu o toque frio em sua pele e viu a índia esboçar um sorriso quando o toque descera para seu ventre, mas o que veio a seguir foi o apagão. Chichi fechou os olhos e deixou o corpo ceder-se no chão enlameado entrando no mundo dos sonhos.

_“—Quando se tece algo, você coloca um pouco de você em cada peça, cada prece, cada sentimento. Os fios tecem mais que peças, formam um elo”_

_“—então eu farei algo ainda mais forte que um simples elo e nele colocarei todo o meu coração e amor”_

_“—hahaha, quem bem intende o amor, dele foge ou nele se refugia”_

_“—Younie tapúpiâ, o amor é mais forte que um simples elo?_

_“—Ah pequena, curumim, o amor é o mais forte deles”_

_“—Então está decidido! Esse será nosso elo”_

O som da voz masculina aos poucos foi entrando em sua mente, por alguns instantes parecia ter tido um sonho bom, estava completamente desnorteada, tonta. Os olhos desfocados ao abri, sentindo que havia ainda uma fina camada de chuva caindo sobre a pele e vendo o brilho prateado de Jaci no céu. Estava ficando louca? Deveria ter se machucado feio, caíra e bateu com a cabeça sonhando.

—_Chichi_ – ela ouviu novamente o chamado da voz grossa a reconhecendo, mexeu-se querendo dela fugir, mas o tornozelo doeu e ela gemeu atraindo finalmente o guerreiro para perto de si. 

—Graças a Tupã! – disse Yamcha ao se aproximar.

—F-fica longe de mim! – bradou a índia batendo o queixo de frio, não havia percebido o tempo que ficara ali, nem percebia como seu corpo tremia frenético, ou os lábios outra hora carmins, agora estavam arroxeados pelo frio e a pele ainda mais pálida que costumeiramente.

—Me desculpe _Aneci_ eu... – ele olhou para os riscos avermelhados na pele dela, os machucados e por fim o tornozelo preso e com auxílio da lamina a livrou vendo o inchaço na região – torceu o pé, está ferida e – ele tocou a pele dela sentindo que a mesma estava quase sem calor – está se apagando _aneci._

—A culpa é tua! – ela bradou voltando a chorar e tremer com frio e raiva – cada machucado meu é tua culpa!

Ele suspirou irritado e deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados. Sim, ela estava certa, era sua culpa, mas ele não daria o braço a torcer. Ele levou os braços no corpo dela que relutou, mas ele a segurou a erguendo, vendo que ela teria dificuldade em caminhar. Estava muito trêmula e fria, fora que estava machucada.

—A louca que saiu no meio da tempestade foi você Chichi, se não fosse arisca como uma _Xauim_, estaria agora quente nos meus braços – ele disse sem sutileza alguma.

Por um instante Chichi esboçara um sorriso, não por Yamcha e sua fala atrevida, mas pela fala de Goku. Porque vindo de Yamcha era ofensivo ser comparada a um xauim, mas vindo de Goku transmitia carinho. Ela encostou a cabeça contra o peito de Yamcha e fechou os olhos por um momento, sentia tanto frio, tanto cansaço e queria repousar e somente isso.

Assim que chegam à caverna que estavam, Yamcha a deita perto do fogo que estava quase em brasa e juntando mais material, ele alimenta o fogo afim de aquecer a garota.

(...)

Ela agora com um tanto de dificuldade apoiava levemente o pé no chão. Com o dia raiado, Yamcha fizera um aguento de ervas e uma tornozeleira com fibras e folhagem. A mistura de timbó e óleo de copaíba fazia seu efeito anestésico e anti-inflamatório.

Ela só evitara falar, mesmo que Yamcha insistisse naquilo, um pouco de caminhada e Yamcha rastreara o grupo e logo se juntaram a eles.

—Como se feriu Chichi? – perguntou, Upa a índia e antes dela abrir a boca Yamcha tomou a frente.

—Por pura teimosia, ora se pode? Pelo visto a inexperiência a mostrou que a mata é mais perigosa do que ela imaginava.

A face de Chichi para Yamcha não era nada amistosa.

...

Ela estava verdadeiramente feliz por ter participado daquela caçada em grupo, por ter conseguido caçar e principalmente por ter caçado seu primeiro grande animal sem ser por armadilha. Mas por outro lado ela também estava aliviada de estar de volta, o coração mal se continha no peito de saudade. O sol já havia passado do seu pico quando chegaram na tribo. E livrando-se de tudo e cumprindo seus rituais e suas bençãos ela correra para o rio.

Ela Chamou por seu amado e mergulhou nas águas do rio a fim de alcançar a pedra no meio dele. Mas ele não apareceu, ela sentou-se e abraçou os joelhos. A mão deslizava na superfície da água e ela começou a cantar baixinho e medida que entrava em sintonia, as águas movimentaram-se revelando o espectador da cantoria da Índia, um admirador que tinha a pele rosada.

Ela mal o vira e sentiu o coração acelerado e abriu o seu sorriso expressivo, mesmo que palavras não bastassem pra expressar o sentimento que havia, mas continuou cantando e medida que ele se aproximava da pedra e dela, em um nado silencioso onde somente as águas do rio moviam-se...

O termo era: Saudade...

Como as lágrimas de Jaci que inundaram a terra quando chorou pelo amor de Guaraci, como amor à primeira vista entre dois índios, uma felicidade que não continham no peito, mal cabia no corpo e verteu-se em lagrimas de paixão...

Quem há de se compadecer do amor senão aqueles que foram privados de se amarem?

Sem mais poder esperar, a índia mergulhou nas águas mansas e nadou de encontro ao seu amado segredo, seu escolhido guerreiro, amaldiçoado por negar se curvar ao amor. Como as pontas de um enlaço de tecer, duas vidas amarradas em um elo de amor, como uma promessa... não se pode ser desatada, desfeito ou meramente ignorado o laço que os uniu.

...

Embora ela tenha voltado noite após noite, ela só conseguia ter a presença do boto e não entendia em que momento em especial ele ficava livre daquilo, embora conversasse, ou apenas apreciasse a companhia, era uma imensa barreira que estava ali entre eles. No tornozelo, a mancha arroxeada ainda marcava, no braço algo que chamara a atenção. O único ornamento que ela nunca mais tirara desde que seu pai havia lhe dado antes de partir para a caçada.

Ela durante seus dias buscava pensar, ouvir, aprender. Tentava achar a ponta de onde tudo aquilo começou, ou como agradar aos deuses. Ela fez prece, ela fez altar, ela fez oferenda. Mas em resposta, o seu deus protetor Sumé, mantinha-se calado.

Já nas águas, ele não era diferente. Tomado pela euforia, ele buscava compaixão, suplicas, resposta, e de atormentado, virara atormentador de Iara em busca de sua fuga daquelas águas frias para os braços de sua Xauim.

Era uma pena que para os dois amantes o tempo não era tão favorável ao amor deles. E embora protetora dos amantes, Jaci era implacável a correr no céu e mudar suas formas.

...

Ela estava sentada numa roda de outras mulheres, pilava algo em um pequeno pilão de madeira. Semente colhidas que virariam mistura num tempero feito por elas, muita caça. Carne vermelha...

Bolinhos, massa, farinha, cereais...

As mulheres conversavam e riam entre si, embora ela presente de corpo, de mente vagueava... olhou para Kaori que se aproximou do grupo com aquela cuia que tanto desagradava Chichi novamente.

Intragável, era assim que ela via o unguento de ervas.

Mas quando Kaori sentou-se ao seu lado a fim de manter Chichi entranhada na conversa das jovens cunhãs o cheiro das ervas roubaram todo o espaço que tinha ali, e para Chichi, o cheiro era intenso e asqueroso. Embrulhou o estomago e a fez fazer uma careta de repudio ao sentir a boca salivar salina com a forte náusea provocada.

—blergh! Tira esse troço de perto de mim! – bradou Chichi levando a mão e tampando o nariz e aquilo provocou risos nas demais índias que já eram acostumadas a constante recusa da guerreira da tribo em partilhar daquela mistura.

—Tá bom Chichi – riu-se Kaori achando graça e levantou-se depois de virar um bom gole daquilo e passar a cuia adiante.

Voltando a ficar ao lado da guerreira, empolgada, Kaori começou a dizer-lhe:

—Chichi, sabe quem procurou finalmente por mim?

—Não faço ideia – riu Chichi da animação e euforia da garota.

—Upa – sussurrou ela – acredita que... que ele finalmente se deitou comigo e...

Kaori estava feliz, embora a conversa com Yamcha não tenha sido tão alegre para o índio que a chamou de inútil por não descobrir quem era o tal que deitava-se com sua aneci, porem ele manteve o trato e havia convencido Upa a procura-la, não que tivesse sido realmente dificuldade alguma, o fato era que o índio era um tanto tímido, mas já gostava de Kaori antes, precisou de apenas um empurrão.

—Que bom Xainãzinha – disse Chichi rindo – agora te aquieta.

—E tu? Caçou com Yamcha, e soube que se deram bem, até ficaram sozinhos! – riu a garota

—Ficamos porque ele é um tonto! Fez de propósito!

—Mais deitaste com ele finalmente! - Disse Kaori.

—Eu não me deitei com ele! – disse Chichi com certa surpresa pelas palavras de Kaori.

—Não precisa esconder de mim Chichi, se ficaram sozinho e passaram a noite juntos é normal, vão se unir. Todos sabem disso!

Chichi sentiu o ardor na face, não era somente vergonha, mas raiva. Levantou-se rápido e sentiu o leve tontear se recuperando rápido e marchou em direção a sua oca. A última coisa que ela queria era ter dado a Yamcha voz sobre ela, mas o feito dele na caçada o fez. E sinceramente ela sentia repudio só de pensar em tal situação. Antes, era preferível agora fugir.

Andando de um lado a outro ela bufava enraivecida até seu pai entrar na oca.

—Minha _memby_, vi que estava junto com as cunhãs nos preparos eu preciso que ajude Uranai, ela pediu. Precisa que tu ajude a fazer o buré e o Tacacá, porque ela precisa fazer o preparo de mais cauim.

Ela franziu o cenho. 

—Ora, porque mais cauim? achei que só nas noites em que Jaci ficava alta no céu se fazia tanto – protestou e o cacique riu com uma gostosa gargalhada.

—Ora pequena, perdeu a noção completamente do tempo? Jaci já esteve em suas passagens no céu. – Ele negava com a cabeça rindo enquanto saia para fora – sem corpo mole, Uranai espera por tu.

Ela sentia uma onda percorrer seu corpo com estalo estranho na mente, pensava, lembrava.

—M-minhas... minhas regras não vieram ainda – murmurou preocupando-se por fim.


	8. Um legado de sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capitulo do nosso botinho amores!

Ela acocorou-se num canto afastado da sua oca, o sol mal havia raiado naquele dia e ela sentia como se suas entranhas estivessem sendo expulsas do seu corpo. Segurava os cabelos longos a fim de ter livre passagem ao vomitar tudo que tinha e não tinha no estomago. A uns poucos dias seu mal-estar havia começado, mas ela não dava tanta importância.

Levantou-se sentindo o imenso alivio que aquilo trazia, mas junto, vinha também um apetite ainda maior. Ela usou a cuia em sua oca e tomou um tanto de água fresca, lavou o rosto e fez sua pintura. O cheiro cítrico intenso chamou sua atenção para alguns frutos mais azedinhos que havia ali. Ela apanhou alguns nos braços e saíra em direção as ocas grandes comendo enquanto pensava nas tarefas que poderiam ser dadas para o dia. Ela havia decidido que não ficaria preocupada antecipadamente por suas regras atrasadas, afinal, outras índias passavam por isso, as vezes acontecia de demorar mais, ou pular um ciclo de lua, poderia ser esse o efeito que acontecia agora em seu corpo.

Encontrou-se com Kaori que despertou cedo, mas essa tinha um sorriso alegre nos lábios que Chichi atribuiu ao fato da índia estar a dividir a sua rede com Upa.

Kaori puxou uma das frutas dos braços de Chichi e levou aos lábios.

—Que vai fazer hoje? – perguntou Kaori enquanto caminhava com Chichi em direção a oca de artesanato onde a velha Uranai distribuía as tarefas entre as mulheres da tribo.

—Qualquer coisa, mas não aguento mais mexer com pitu – disse Chichi de boca cheia devorando o fruto aquoso.

Kaori então suspirou.

—Estou tão ansiosa pelo solstício Chichi! Eu comecei a tecer algo sabe? – disse a garota e então olhou para a amiga – Fará algo para Yamcha? Você tece peças tão bonitas, poderia me ajudar.

Chichi suspirou entristecida olhou para o chão por alguns instantes. Haviam questões demais em sua cabeça, tentava desesperadamente falar com seu índio, buscava freneticamente respostas para a sina de Goku, mas tudo que ela evitara era pensar no bendito solstício e muito menos em ter que viver ao lado de Yamcha.

—Não perderia meu tempo tecendo algo para ele – disse por fim.

—Ora, não seja custosa Chichi, já se deitou com ele.

—Não me deitei com ele Kaori! – murmurou zangada Chichi

—Tá! Que seja, mas vai se deitar com ele, terão filhos – um frio percorreu a espinha de Chichi só de pensar – sabe que é uma tradição! Será uma grande vergonha para nossa aldeia se logo tu não preparar uma oferenda de prestigio ao teu noivo. Precisam selar o elo perante Sumé e Jaci!

Chichi respirou fundo e encarou Kaori ao dizer:

—Pois escolherei as coisas mais imprestáveis e sem vida que eu puder usar, plumas negras, espinhos. Se tenho que por meu sentimento em um tear, que seja o de desprezo que tenho por ele.

—Não fale assim Chichi – disse Kaori tristemente, os olhos recaíram sobre o bracelete antigo que estava amarrado no antebraço da índia. – Pode fazer algo assim – apontou ela e Chichi levou a mão a peça e negou com a cabeça.

—Tu sabe quanto tempo levou pra minha mãe fazer algo assim para meu pai? Ela caçou cada uma dessas coisas, ela sim empenhou amor, chamego... se eu sou obrigada a tecer algo para Yamcha, o máximo que ele terá é o comum.

—Chichi... esquece aquele guerreiro sayajin – murmurou a garota – é um mal pressagio... eu sinto que...

Chichi levou os dedos aos lábios de Kaori a silenciando.

—Não se manda no coração Kaori, se contentaria em ser desposada por Ichy se ama Upa?

—É diferente – protesta a garota – e depois nenhum deles é um animal perdido e banido da própria tribo.

—Mas se contentaria? Ou viveria infeliz como antes estava?

Kaori suspirou se dando por vencida, aquela era uma batalha inútil, Chichi estava caída de amores pelo tal boto, mas Kaori ainda acreditava fielmente que aquilo tinha sim a ver com algum feitiço e ela ia provar e ajudar a amiga a se libertar. E tinha de ser logo, antes do solstício.

(...)

_E minha alma incendeia, o fulgor incandescente que não pode ser contido. E mesmo que das altas nuvens os deuses observem tudo calados. São eternos expectadores do meu sofrer e agora o meu desespero em te querer._

_Alma minha..._

_Sufoca meu corpo o desespero contido, amoleci meu coração ao ver teu sorriso pleno. Menina mulher, a pele que reluz em cor da lua, os olhos que carregam tamanha doçura..._

_Me afogo em você._

_Essa noite então dançaras em meus braços o desespero da saudade, até seus lábios encurvarem-se num sopro de folego e dizer que és minha._

Ela sem pensar duas vezes deixara tudo de lado no chão, correu em direção a ele e saltou em seus braços, presa em seu colo. As pernas o envolveram num abraço na cintura e as mãos dela enlaçaram no seu pescoço.

Mas ele não estava diferente daquilo. A saudade de tê-la nos braços o sufocava. Os lábios se encaixaram com urgência. Um silencio de palavras, que era compreendido nos corpos, e ele a apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo. Sua pequena e delicada Xauim de pele clara e quente.

As línguas se tocaram, nas bocas se exploravam e despertava a onda eletrizante por todo o corpo e ela apertou a nuca dele enrolando os cabelos negros tão rebeldes entre seus dedos. enlaçados um no outro, ela sentia a rigidez deliciosa do corpo dele que esmagava o seu naquele aperto. Tinha vento, mas estavam tão quentes...

Os lábios doíam, formigavam num ardor picante da explosão vivaz do sentimento ali libertado. E finalmente quando o fôlego faltou, eles encostaram a cabeça uma na outra, olhos fechados, arfantes e os narizes então deslizaram um contra o outro até ele descer o seu na curva do pescoço dela que sorriu.

—Carecia tanto de tu – ela murmurou rindo feliz contra o ouvido dele – pensei que nunca havia de voltar mais pra mim.

A voz rouca vibrante dele arrepiou ainda mais a pele dela ao responder contra o seu ouvido.

—Já disse que eu sempre vou voltar pra tu minha Xauim.

Sem esforço algum, ambos deixaram-se cair no chão arenoso, viraram-se como duas crianças bobas e arteiras, beijaram-se e deixaram que alguns toques bobos surgissem, como quando ele a fez cócegas.

Os cabelos negros caídos numa cascata, pareciam um verdadeiro véu de beleza, ela sentada sobre os quadris dele, mãos espalmadas no peito forte, os olhos que se atiçavam e os sorrisos intensos nos lábios de ambos amantes.

_Porque você é reflexo da beleza da vida e da mata e suas cores me inspiram..._

Ele levou a mão ao rosto dela a tocando com suavidade e intensidade, o polegar deslizou sobre o lábio vermelho carmesim, desenhava seus toques na pele quente e leitosa dela_._ O coração batia forte no seu peito, estava completamente perdido e mergulhado no olhar dela. Então lentamente a puxou para os seus lábios começando novamente um beijo entre eles.

A outra mão foi de encontro a cintura miúda dela e a apertou tirando dela um gemido baixinho entre seus lábios. E subindo os dedos, a mão alçou os seios redondinhos da qual os mamilos tinham os bicos eriçados, ele apertou em sua mão começando uma massagem ao sentir o contato ali, brincou sem pudor com o bico do seio feminino e trilhou um caminho com seus lábios ao sair dos dela e descer pela pele do pescoço e alcançar o colo, a outra mão segurou o outro seio no mesmo momento que os dentes roçaram no mamilo esquerdo dela e prenderam o bico do seio entre eles apertando levemente. Viu ela fechar os olhos pesando a cabeça para trás ao suspirar mais forte. E sua língua deslizou dançante ali em um movimento circular quando os lábios se fecharam sugando o seio.

A mão destra desceu até o sexo dela e deslizou os dedos entre os lábios íntimos sentindo o deslizar proporcionado pelo escorrer de lubrificação dela, a excitação da sua pequena índia a molhava e sentiu o estremecer dela quando as pontas dos seus dedos deslizaram sobre o encontro dos lábios íntimos onde se encontrava um pequeno botãozinho que ele sabia que a fazia enlouquecer ainda mais ao ser tocada ali. Os gemidos dela foram aumentando e ele só sabia que seu corpo reagia ainda mais forte a som da voz dela.

Virou-se, deixou o corpo arfante e curvilíneo sob o domínio do seu, sua boca tinha sede da dela cada vez mais, sua mão entre as pernas dela faziam com que seus dedos avançassem em direção ao núcleo quente e molhado dela. Ele sentia seu membro latejar com uma dureza que já doía, o pré gozo brilhava ao escorrer pela glande.

—Chi-chi – ele gemeu rouco quando sentiu a mão quente dela deslizar pelo seu comprimento espesso – tu me enlouquece... rouba todo meu juízo assim xauim...

Ela levou a mão ao rosto dele, ofegante ela sorriu e murmurou:

—Então rouba o meu também guariním... me faz tocar Jaci...

Ele estava completamente perdido por ela, encaixou-se no meio das pernas dela e posicionou seu membro, e cedendo ao desejo do corpo e do coração. Ele a penetrou forte, duro... e estremeceu, sentiu o arrepio gostoso na pele, o gemido gutural na garganta e os olhos fecharam arrebatando-se na sensação se a preencher por completo. Tao quentinha, tão molhadinha e tão apertadinha sua indiazinha...

O tronco arqueou um tanto com a cabeça imposta para trás. Mãos espalmadas no chão ao lado do corpo dela sustentavam o seu peso. E voltou-se, cedendo o peso, deixou sobre os cotovelos quando voltou a beijar o pescoço dela enquanto movia-se bombeando no interior dela, os movimentos languidos dos quadris marcavam um ritmo lento, as estocadas, no entanto, eram fundas e a cada nova, um gemido dela. As unhas femininas que deslizaram arranhando seus ombros. As peles que começavam a criar uma camada fina de suor.

Os movimentos mais fortes, as entradas mais rápidas e vigorosas e ela enlaçou as pernas nos quadris dele pedindo por mais, os dentes dele mordiscaram o queixo dela quando se enterrou uma última vez dentro dela jorrando sua essência.

Deitou-se no chão ao lado dela e a puxou para o seu corpo, ajeitou os cabelos dela tirando do rosto, estavam levemente grudados, úmidos pelo suor.

—Estando assim contigo, parece que nunca saiu daqui que... sempre foi assim...

Os dedos dele enlaçaram com os dedos dela.

—Talvez porque sempre foi minha guerreia do fogo – ele disse a olhando nos olhos e ela sorriu.

—Acho que sim – ela respondeu e os dedos se apertaram, ela levantou-se o puxando sem perder tempo – bora pro rio!

...

Os dedos enlaçados e ela estava aconchegada no colo dele. Haviam falado tanto, ponderado tudo.

—Então tu só pode estar na terra nesse momento? – ela perguntou curiosa e ele consentiu pela compreensão dela da sua explicação. E ela então suspirou antes de continuar —Como se põe fim nisso Goku?

—E-eu não sei Chichi, eu já procurei e... – Ele suspirou – e... não sei, a única droga que eu sei é o que eu te disse.

— "um importante elo foi quebrado, uma ligação perdida e uma alma impedida de vir e tudo deve voltar ao seu equilíbrio." – disse num murmúrio a índia pensativa – mas isso não faz o menor sentido! – disse um tanto zangada.

—Só esquece, tá bom?

—Eu não posso esquecer! – disse ela olhando – Vamos achar a resposta eu sei que vamos.

—Chi...

Ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos o fazendo a olhar nos olhos.

—Me escuta sayajin, eu e você vamos dá um jeito nisso, juntos. Prometeu voltar sempre pra mim, agora eu te prometo que sempre estarei aqui por você, por nós. Eu sofro só de pensar em não te ter ao meu lado.

Ele a apertou contra seu peito num abraço de desespero, a mão tocava os cabelos dela e ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela ao responder:

—Eu também sofro minha xauim, só de pensar em ficar longe de tu meu peito dói.

(...)

Ela não conseguia entender, porque mesmo seu pajé, Picollo, não conseguia entender aquelas coisas.

Era pouco depois do ápice do sol no céu, ela estava deitada em sua rede fitando o teto da oca que tinha pequenas frestinhas de luz que passavam. Sentia-se sonolenta, cansada á toa, enjoada, parecia que cada coisa que colocava em sua boca provocava imensa gastura. Estava de fato irritada demais e achava que a culpa era aquela perturbação em sua cabeça.

Estava tão concentrada naquilo que acabou sem perceber adormecendo.

—Chichi! – ouviu em alto e bom som e acordou assustada vendo Kaori – nossa, estava dormindo pesado mesmo! Que coisa, deve estar muito cansada, nunca te vi pegando no sono no meio do dia assim!

—E-eu, eu só...senti sono. – Sentou-se Chichi e ajeitou os cabelos presos – o que quer? – perguntou Chichi vendo a garota com um pequeno cesto em mãos.

—Ahhh Chichi, preciso de tua ajuda, não consigo fazer nada que preste para presentear Upa no solstício.

A índia sorriu e estendeu a mão.

—Dá cá! Deixa eu ver o que tu pensando -pediu Chichi o cesto e Kaori a entregou sentando-se ao lado de Chichi na rede.

Ela olhou os materiais que Kaori queria usar e torceu um bico pensando, calculando.

—E então, o que acha? – perguntou Kaori eufórica pela ajuda.

—Venha, vamos procurar novas coisas, tive uma ideia para o teu bracelete.

—E um cocar! – disparou Kaori e Chichi riu.

—Tá bom... um cocar também, mas não vou tecer, será tu, só vou ajudar.

—Claro Chichi, é como a velha Uranai sempre fala: "_Coloque amor e sentimento e teça um novo elo"_

Chichi que estava rindo parou de repente e franziu o cenho.

—O que disse?

—Da senhora Uranai – riu Kaori vendo a seriedade em Chichi que parecia um tanto compenetra nos seus dizeres, então parando de rir continuou. – Ela sempre falava quando éramos curumins aprendendo lembra? Coloque sempre amor em cada peça que se faz... as fibras tecem um elo.

A mente de Chichi recordava-se de uma conversa assim, mas não dessa conversa em especial, porque as palavras soavam diferente em sua memória, na verdade a cena toda era confusa na sua memória, porque tudo parecia um tanto estranho e fora de lugar.

Mas falava-se de tradição, algo passada de mãe para filha, de avó para neta...

Embora aquele dizer ainda assim cheio de profundidade, não havia forte aplicação prática ao problema de Chichi, porque era óbvio que Iara não se referia a um mero tecer.

Elas então colheram materiais, e Chichi escolheu os seus materiais porque à medida que Kaori lhe falava de amor, ela estava cheia daquele sentimento, inspirada...

Os olhos escolhiam coisas que chamavam por seu coração...

Porque não tecer?

Mas não teceria para Yamcha, teceria para aquele que tinha seu coração

A maior inspiração vinha da sua própria existência. Olhou para o bracelete presente de sua mãe ao seu pai, as cores de seu cacique, de seu pai, de seu clã.

Porque não?

Teceria em segredo sobre a quem pertencia os presentes, porque ela já o havia escolhido e isso era irrevogável.

E Kaori sorriu feliz, achando que eram bons ventos que eram trago por Rudá que inspiravam a índia a finalmente colocar seu coração e tecer seu elo de compromisso com Yamcha.

Bom...

isso era o Kaori pensava.

(...)

Aquela era a ultima noite de Lua cheia, ela estava sentada encaixada no corpo dele, sentia o peito rígido dele em suas costas e o sopro morno do hálito dele em seu pescoço, sussurros no ouvido e mordidas leve em sua pele. Ela virou sutilmente a cabeça de lado sentindo os beijos leves dele subindo pela extensão do seu pescoço e disse:

—E se eu fugir?

Ele fez uma careta um tanto consternado com ela voltar aquela conversa.

—Já falamos Chi... não pode dar as costas pra tudo, pra tua aldeia e mais ainda, não pode viver sozinha assim e...

—Mas eu sei me cuidar, eu me viro e...

—Não Chi... se algo acontecer contigo eu jamais... – ele se afastou um tanto do corpo dela – eu não vou poder estar ao teu lado minha pequena.

—Mas Goku!

—Não! Eu não posso colaborar com isso Chichi.

—E o que vai ser de mim? De nós?

Ele enlaçou a mão a dela e suspirou resignado. Ele não fazia ideia do que seriam, mas não estava abrindo mão, ele não o faria nem em um milhão de anos. Apenas teria que caçar mais a fundo, suplicar mais a Sumé... tinha de haver um jeito. Afinal, para tudo na vida se achava um jeito, menos para o frio da morte.

—Será o que tiver de ser, minha_ itahi_!

—Está... desistindo, é isso?

—Nunca minha xauim! Nunca mais fale ou pense isso! Te fiz uma promessa não foi? – ela consentiu e sentiu os polegares dele deslizando sobre as maçãs do seu rosto. O olhar centrado dentro do seu a fazia acreditar que tudo ia ficar bem, embora a mente não acreditasse e a fazia pensar que ela iria aos confins, mas não ficaria sem ele.

—Che rohayhu (Eu amo você)

—Che rohayhu ite (Eu te amo mais)

(...)

Ela olhava as peças que ia tecer, havia separado os itens, ela não tinha um plano principal, apenas um plano de fuga, um plano secundário a que quando tudo desse errado. O peso de um vinculo forçado ela não carregaria jamais! Antes só nas matas.

Ela levou a cuia com _Imu Yanisa Kiyauriri _ainda morno aos lábios. Enquanto pensava em ser produtiva. Ela não sairia em longas caçadas, não ficaria fora. Sua mente tinha outro objetivo. Aprender!

Aprender com o Cacique seu pai.

E aprender com Piccolo seu Pajé.

O que exatamente?

Ela iria buscar o conhecimento do seu povo. Era só o que ela precisava, do resto? Que os deuses a ajudassem e se apiedassem de sua loucura.

Rogava que Goku achasse uma saída, tentava apenas confiar nele, mas isso não queria dizer que ela ficaria de braços cruzados.

...

Ele por outro lado conversou mais, mas tudo sempre voltava a ela: a mãe d'agua.

Porque tinha de ser logo Iara, o ser mais difícil de se lidar? Mas ele não iria desistir! Isso jamais. Decidido, ele a caçou e atormentou, mesmo a temendo, ele não saiu do pé da sereia.

—Você é irritante! já fiz demais por você em te dizer o que disse, se é burrinho pra entender não é minha culpa!

—Eu to a muito tempo nisso! eu to suplicando por liberdade Iara.

—Aiai, você é muito insistente sabia? - disse ela e sentou-se nas pedras.

—Me fala, tudo isso gira em torno daquele dia, é tudo só por ela? porque se for eu não intendo, eu não sei como concertar nada!

—Se tudo tem a ver apenas com ela? claro que não botinho - ela falou e então percebera algo curioso e então sorriu, tirando a dúvida que se instaurou ela complementou - tem a ver com tudo que tu descartou.

— Eu sei, minha união com ela e minha promessa e...

—Sabe, eu estava tão tediada um dia, sem muito o que fazer sabe? Havia acabado de comer algo e então me aconcheguei entre a tajiboca nas proximidades do berço do Ram, como chamavam vocês? – ela disse pensativa – Areal, ah sim! Eu estava sonolenta e então a vi, ela se abaixou nas margens, estava acompanhada, mas estava tão tristinha. eu conseguia ver que além disso ela carregava uma melancolia e muita ansiedade, na verdade ela ficou até a hora da morte assim: ansiosa...

os olhos do boto estavam atentos a ela e ele ouvia e processava o que de insano viria de Iara, que parecia gostar de brincar e jogar com tudo.

— Mas ela mesmo nervosa, e isso estava nítido, lavava algumas coisas no rio e sentaram-se ali, ela confidenciou com a outra cunhã da tribo que a acompanhava: as regras dela estava atrasada, hohoho, imagina isso? três ciclos de lua atrasadas, eu podia ver a energia do pequeno curumim dentro dela, mas ela não estava feliz, estava triste. ela disse que te buscava para falar, mas você a evitava, fugia dela, sempre em alguma caçada, sempre longe dela e ela estava com medo. Imagina isso? ela tinha medo, logo ela que era prometida ao guerreiro mais forte e... - iara sorriu maliciosamente - Você consegue ver pelo espelho da agua botinho? uma cunhã, um jovem guerreiro e um pequeno curumim... a agua é tão maleável, desliza pelos dedos, não pode segura-la de mãos cruas sem esforço... eles eram a agua e você achou que não valia o esforço para saciar sua cede...

ele sentia o coração batendo tão forte, tão rápido que parecia que ia explodir no seu peito. ele não queria ouvir mais daquilo, ele estava alucinado, estava desnorteado, confuso, perdido, estilhaçado. Mais de dois mil ciclos de jaci no céu, duzentos solstícios se passaram... pra ele descobrir o quão patético e monstruoso fora, "tudo podia ser diferente" era a frase que repetia na sua cabeça " ela podia ter falado comigo, eu tinha que ter a ouvido"

ele nadou rápido, sem rumo, com angustia.


	9. A sinfonia das matas: Um chamado

Ela colocava para fora novamente tudo, estava mais irritada que de costume, seu humor variava com o passar do tempo, sua cabeça doía, nada dava jeito naquilo, tomava algumas ervas que ajudavam o estomago, frutas, mas a coisa só parecia piorar. Seus seios estavam doloridos, seu corpo cansado, seu ânimo sonolento e agora a três dias não via o seu botinho no rio. Estava preocupada, talvez ele estivesse procurando um jeito de resolver aquilo para eles. Estava tão melancolia e perdida em pensamentos que não notara a presença junto a ela.

Kaori, a alguns dias vinha vendo os mal-estares de Chichi, e sua percepção talvez fosse mais aguçada que da amiga nessa questão, principalmente dado o fato de Chichi nunca se focar em curumins, ou nas mulheres prenhas da tribo, mas Kaori não era nada boba, mas rezava aos céus para que não fosse isso.

—Ainda não melhorou Chichi? – perguntou preocupada.

—Eu tô bem, só – Chichi virou a cuia de água nos lábios bebendo – só ando um pouco fraca, já vai passar, vou fazer uma _pokeka_ bem reforçada.

Kaori não estava nada contente com aquela resposta.

—E suas regras? Elas estão normais? Digo...

Chichi ergueu o olhar de uma vez a índia. Sentiu o coração levemente acelerado percebendo a intensão da pergunta. Mas na sua mente, Kaori já sabia demais.

—Claro que estão! A pouco me recuperei – mentiu a índia.

—Bom, nesse caso deveria ver o Pajé, de vez é culpa daquele...

—Não diga isso! – brigou em baixo tom Chichi – ele não me fez nada.

—Ainda! Tu é teimosa demais cunhã! – brigou Kaori – por Tupã, isso é errado, falta tão pouco pra te juntar a Yamcha e... você até está tecendo Chichi. Disse que não estava mais vendo o tal índio e...

—Não estou! – mentiu Chichi novamente e abaixou a cabeça fingindo o falso sofrer – acho que estou acatando minha sina, se Tupã me deu Yamcha então tenho que aceitar o fardo, não é?

Kaori segurou o rosto dela e ergue a fazendo a olhar e sorriu.

—Estou muito orgulhosa de tu, mas não pense em sofrer, logo tu te apega a ele, ao chamego dele, terão curumins e...

—Ah isso não! – brigou chichi ao tirar a mão de Kaori de seu rosto e começar a marchar em direção a oca do pajé.

—Deixa de ser tão...arhg! teimosa Chichi! É tão arisca quando um Xauim!

Chichi virou-se, e rindo ergueu os ombros levemente em zombaria a Kaori quando respondeu:

—Deve ser porque em outra vida eu fui um!

Kaori apenas negou com a cabeça e bufou, não precisou de muito e ela já tinha alguns pequenos curumins em suas pernas e ela sorriu terna as crianças. Adorava aquilo!

Chichi, sem perder mais tempo, entrou na oca de Piccolo e com a desculpa de sempre: de ajudar e aprender por curiosidade, tirou o dia para acompanhar o índio em seus rituais.

...

Ele estava arrasado a um tempo. Entocado no meio de um emaranhado de raízes e trocos no fundo do rio Ram, ele apenas voltava a superfície a fim de respirar, não comia, mal se mexia. A melancólica devorava sua alma incapaz de curar suas dores e males do passado.

Havia sido tão idiota e tolo...

Tudo poderia ser diferente, tudo...

Escapou pelos dedos. O orgulho e o ego o destruíram totalmente por tudo que perdeu. Talvez melancólico demais, seu olhar voltava-se apenas em direção ao passado, estava preso naquele vórtex do seu último dia ao lado dela. Hipnotizado, era como se estivesse vivendo apenas nas suas lembranças do que um dia já foi. Fechar os olhos o fazia refletir na última vez que havia realmente a tocado, a sentido...

Tinha algo tão precioso, um elo tão forte e significativo... ele tinha tudo que bastava para um guerreiro ser feliz.

Mas era doloroso lembrar-se da última vez que esteve com ela em seus braços. Porque ele não a amou como sempre a amava, ele lidou como algo banal, comum, estava tão iludido, mergulhado em mentiras que ele mesmo criou, que ele simplesmente... não a amou.

"_Três passagens de lua crescente, espera ao menos isso pra querer mandar na minha vida!"_

—Lágrimas de um mentiroso – ele murmurou – porque eu preferia dar minha vida pela tua minha pequena. Tinha toda razão, eu nunca fui digno, tu que me deu a honra de tê-la, mas eu não a merecia. Era boa demais para mim... e agora cá estou eu, realmente digno de pena. Nunca deveria ter entrado nesse maldito rio, nunca deveria ter me ouvido pequena.

A lua crescente brilhava no céu numa amostra limpa do tapete enegrecido, resplandecia seu brilho partido, em uma fase de mudança. De crescimento e aprendizado.

O perfume intenso tomava conta do espaço ao desabrochar das flores de Irupé (vitória-régia), havia tanta beleza singular e pura na planta, principalmente em sua delicada flor que tinham sempre uma morte precoce.

Linda, pura, intensa, marcante...

Mas como um grande infortúnio, se esvai da vida cedo demais.

Perdido em um canto melódico vindo da vida dentro do rio, ele de repente se pegou pensando na primeira vez que seus olhos cruzaram com os de Chichi, tantas coisas passaram em sua mente, mas principalmente o que havia voltado.

Ele passara tantos anos amargurado e preso naquilo. Lembrava-se como se fosse no presente dia, que Jaci concedeu sua liberdade noturna, ele se pegou perdido, sem saber pra onde ir, ou o que fazer. Havia se passado um tempo, mas ele fora de encontro a sua tribo na calada da noite e se deu conta que não tinha mais nada ali.

Depois passou a buscar acalanto da sua dor, achar algo que amenizasse, mas tudo acabava ao amanhecer. Porque ele era incapaz de criar um elo verdadeiro, e quando o sol raiava, ele não tinha vontade de voltar aos braços que o acolhiam pela noite. Lua após lua, ciclo após ciclo...

Fora se tornando frio, apagado nas águas escuras e frias...

Então o pequeno brilho de impetuosidade, que era como uma pequena fagulha o despertou a atenção... aqueles olhos negros, embora escuros e intensos, era cristalinos até a alma rebelde e arredia que ela carregava consigo. Destemida, impetuosa... Arisca e dominadora.

A viu no meio de uma caçada solitária as margens do rio, e, embora ele tenha visto ali o lado forte e caçador dela ao abater a caça, também vira em seguida o lado de pura compaixão quando a mesma fez sua prece de gratidão a mata e aos deuses pelo alimento concedido, honrando assim a morte daquele que em sacrifício alimentaria a outros mantendo o ciclo da vida.

Ele se lembrava que naquele exato dia e momento, jurava que ouvira o cantar de um _Uirapuru_, e que o som da voz dela ao falar com os espíritos da mata soava estranhamente vibrante no seu corpo, que a presença dela mesmo a distância provocava um despertar estranho no seu ser. Talvez tivesse ficado sozinho tempo demais, mas ao reconhecer as marcas do clã do fogo nela, algo inquietante soou em sua mente. Nunca uma guerreira do fogo havia cruzado seu caminho desde o início daquilo.

Mas tivera certeza que foi ali que algo acendeu em si.

Arisca, mansa, contraditória, linda de forma peculiar... um espirito Xauim.

Ele perdera absolutamente tudo, mas ao cruzar o caminho dela pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, pareceu ganhar algo. E então se deu conta que agora ele tinha a chance de lutar de verdade por algo, de fazer o esforço para que não perdesse mais nada entre os dedos por egoísmo.

(...)

Ela acocorou-se na margem do rio e refrescou o rosto. Olhou para a pequena queda de água cristalina que saída de uma pequena fenda da rocha e suspirou. Caminhou dentro das águas e mergulhou nadando até o outro lado onde tinha essa queda e sentou-se embaixo da água gelada. Unindo as mãos ela coletou um pouco de água e bebeu, fora então deslizando a mão pelo pescoço esfregando a água mais no corpo e descendo, parou nos seios onde ela apertou sutilmente sentindo como os mesmos haviam crescido, estavam redondos e altamente sensíveis e doloridos. A mão continuou a descer até a região do ventre onde ela sentia a pontadinha endurecida do ventre e suspirou. Á quem ela queria enganar? dois ciclos de lua e suas regras a deixaram.

Em parte, ela estava temorosa, entristecida, pois conhecia as leis de seu povo, de sua tribo.

Uma criança que não deveria ser vivente.

Estava condenada antes mesmo de nascer.

Suspirou ainda acariciando levemente o ventre. Carregava ali a _a'y (a semente)_ de seus sentimentos proibidos, sentia um grande medo. Por tudo. Estava ansiosa, nervosa e eufórica ao mesmo tempo. Sem respostas de Goku, sem respostas dentro das histórias do seu povo, ou das outras seis tribos. A única que restava no meio disso, daquela história, era os próprios sayajins a tribo original dele, mas ela não era louca a ponto de bater naquela tribo do nada. Principalmente dado o fato de ambas as tribos terem forte desavença entre elas. Desavenças essas que superavam o tempo embora ela nunca conseguisse compreender as razões verdadeiras, para ela deveria ser algo perdido no tempo.

Então a cada instante ela tinha certeza de apenas uma coisa: levaria seu plano adiante, se ninguém a respondia, então iria prevalecer o seu querer. E mesmo que Goku fosse completamente contra, a sua decisão era irrevogável. Ele apenas não sabia ainda, mas depois de feito, não haveria mais volta.

Um tanto bem afastado dali o par de olhos negros a observava e um sorriso um tanto indecifrável brotou nos seus lábios, e a sereia lentamente mergulhou desaparecendo nas águas.

A índia levantou-se e esticou as mãos ao fechar ao mesmo tempo os olhos sentindo a água no corpo, então ouviu o entonar vocálico que a fez imediatamente abrir os olhos e sorri ao ver seu botinho ali. Sem perder tempo ela flexionou o corpo e impulsionou-se a frente e mergulhou nas águas indo de encontro a ele.

(...)

Ela estava próxima a tribo, era muito cedo mesmo e ela estava em posse do seu arco, apontava ele para a copa de uma arvore sem intensão alguma de caçar, ou abater. Ela queria apenas esvaziar por um instante a mente. A quatro noites ela havia finalizado todo o seu tecer, e além, havia preparado as coisas que precisava, colhido ervas, preparado tintura, comer...

Tinha uma estranha euforia e ansiedade dentro de si, aquilo era o passo derradeiro. Sem chance de poder falar com Goku antes, seria talvez ali o momento.

Solstício...

Era o seu pesadelo isso sim!

Mas de repente um canto de um uirapuru a distraiu e por alguma razão sentira o acalanto da música do pequeno pássaro harmonioso, era como se aquele dia trouxesse alivio, mesmo que tudo parecesse agora exatamente o contrário.

Assim que voltou a sua tribo, já pode notar a movimentação que acontecia, os membros de tribos aliadas que chegava ali, seria uma droga de longo dia até o cair da noite. Ela só queria fugir e antes que o pudesse fazer, fora parada por Yamcha que a segurou forte no braço a virando para si, carregava um sorriso feliz, mas também presunçoso e vitorioso. A mão agarrou firme os cabelos negros até tocar a nuca dela quando a puxou contra si forçando os lábios a se juntarem. E saíram dali para o pescoço e sussurrou no ouvido dela.

—Ah minha aneci, finalmente! Estou ansioso pelo que teceu pra mim – disse ele se referindo ao bracelete.

—Logo vai ter ele, meu guariním – respondeu ela evitando dessa vez confronto com o índio. Talvez a sua melhor escapada era inflar tamanho ego.

—Aposto que fizeste algo incrível – ele murmurou contra o ouvido dela ainda forçando a proximidade dos corpos.

—A altura do melhor guerreiro que tu é! – ela ergueu o olhar a ele e então continuou – agora eu preciso ir meu guariním, preciso ficar enfeitada só pra tu.

Ele um tanto satisfeito com a resposta da índia soltou os cabelos da mesma e as mãos deslizaram sobre os ombros dela até a cintura, mantendo os olhos nela, ele finalmente a soltou e Chichi respirou um alivio imenso e deu as costas a ele caminhando para a sua oca, ali dentro ela conferia tudo que havia deixado arrumando e separado.

—Que bom que te achei Chichi! Estamos saindo agora! Vamos! – disse uma Kaori eufórica arrastando Chichi pelo braço em direção a saída. A alegria e ansiedade da índia era notório em todos os sentidos. – Precisa ver o que prepararam, tem muita coisa e ervas e óleos...

Chichi ouvia tudo, mas apenas tinha a cabeça concentrada no entardecer. A ansiedade aumentava a cada maldito instante e ela sentia na pele, no coração e na alma o efeito. Do lado de fora por alguns segundos ela viu tudo em câmera lenta, como se fosse um sonho suspenso.

(...)

Elas riam e se divertiam naquele laguinho pequeno que parecia como uma grande banheira de água cristalina. Era uma das fontes termais inusitadas que existiam ali, dentro dos domínios dos índios do fogo. Costumeiramente usadas durante o inverno, ou para os pequenos curumins e índias prenhas, a terma era altamente relaxante.

Ali, além das índias já casadas e mais velhas da tribo, estavam as jovens cunhãs que assim como Chichi, se uniriam naquela noite aos seus futuros maridos. Elas falavam dividindo conhecimento e histórias com as mais novas, ensinavam deveres, agrados... era uma conversa verdadeiramente de mulher para mulher.

As jovens noivas eram banhadas com ervas e tinham os cabelos esfregados e misturados aos óleos ao serem penteados. Servido a elas, havia muito o que comer, frutos, misturas. Era tudo preparado para terem o dia ali, um dia de noivas por assim dizer.

Pouco tempo depois, as mais velhas deixaram somente as jovens cunhãs ali e se juntaram ao resto da tribo nos preparativos da festa de solstício.

—Tá nervosa? – perguntou Kaori ao encostar ao lado de chichi que parecia inquieta sentindo o aliviar das águas quentes no corpo.

—Eu estou – murmurou chichi a olhando nos olhos – ansiosa por demais e... com medo.

Kaori lhe sorriu e como gesto de acalanto a ofertou um bom pedaço de abacaxi e Chichi sorriu ao segurar o fruto e leva-lo a boca partilhando com ela.

—Vai ficar tudo bem Chichi.

Vai ficar tudo bem...

_—Que minha deusa Jaci possa me guarda, me amparar e me abençoar em meu caminho e em minhas escolhas..._

O cabelo longo tinha um brilho vivido enegrecido liso e bonito. Ela sentia pequenas cócegas da pintura que era desenhada no seu corpo. Os desenhos ganhavam vida em nome de sua tribo. Suas marcas, sua identidade, seu clã.

Por outro lado, nos braços era apertados os braceletes, os pingentes postos, por cima da pintura já seca da parte de cima, os colares e contas, os adornos traçados aos cabelos e uma bela tiara que ela mesma havia tecido, cada uma daquelas peças e agora ouvia elogios das índias que a ajudavam a se aprontar. Ela via ainda a luz que se baixava a cada instante indicando que logo o entardecer se faria presente e o tapete noturno viria. Finalmente os adornos em suas pernas foram presos e as duas índias a olharam e suspiraram.

— _Ndéko iporã iterei (tu é tão linda)_ murmuraram quase em uníssonos as duas. Uma ultima ajeitada e Chichi estava pronta para cumprir sua sina.

Então as índias saíram de dentro da oca. E logo o chefe Cutelo entrou.

—Está muito linda, me lembra sua mãe na noite que nos unimos – disse ele com carinho e nostalgia. – Ela iria de gostar de estar aqui, de pintar tu e abençoa-la.

Chichi abaixou a cabeça sentindo o medo e o peso da sua decisão, e então sentiu a mão do pai em seu rosto o levantando.

—Que hoje Jaci te abençoe, te honre, te faça feliz e limpe seus caminhos. Que Rudá traga amor, que tupã ilumine e traga vida. – Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de sua amada indiazinha que tinha os olhos brilhante por um marejo que ele julgara ser de felicidade, mas era medo.

Então ele saiu da oca afim de começar aquilo se reunindo aos outros.

—Me desculpa papai – murmurou Chichi e pegando o cesto com tudo aquilo que ela passara o tempo tecendo e juntando, ela se esgueiro sem ser vista e rumou para o rio. 


	10. Um ciclo que se fecha e outro que se abre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E chegamos ao fim. Com altos e baixos, tristezas e sorrisos.Quero agradecer imensamente a todos que acompanharam essa historia até o fim. De coração, meu muito obrigada.

O sol estava literalmente desaparecendo em suas linhas no horizonte e o brilho azul esverdeado surgiu nas águas quando ela chegou à margem do rio.

Os olhos dele recaíram sobre a índia que estava completamente ornada e pronta para o solstício, e ele sentiu nesse instante seu folego morrer ali. A plumagem, os cabelos longos, a pintura em seu corpo... e sua mente praticamente explodiu em um êxtase eufórico, seu coração acelerou e ele soube o quanto verdadeiramente amava aquela índia, e talvez aquela percepção o matava agora. Ele não iria suportar ficar sem ela jamais.

A seriedade nos olhares de ambos, o nervosismo, a saudade...

Os lábios se buscaram antes mesmo de qualquer palavra ser dita e assim que afastaram ofegantes, ela disparou a falar:

—Diz pra mim que tu achou alguma maneira? Me diz... – suplicou

Ele, no entanto, maneou a cabeça negando, e sentindo o nó na garganta se formar, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, ou como dizer o que sentia.

—Que Sumé me perdoe! – murmurou a garota ao se ajoelhar no chão e abrir o cesto que trouxera sobre o olhar dele que se espantou à medida que ela começou a tirar as peças.

—O que vai fazer? – questionou sem intender as intenções da índia.

—O que for preciso! – ela disse convicta ao erguer o olhar a ele que intendeu parte das intenções de Chichi.

—Chi... isso é loucura, e você nem pode...

—Posso e vou! E depois... eu não volto mais...- concluiu Chichi estendendo o adorno que os guerreiros da sua tribo ganhavam assim que faziam a passagem de curumins.

Ele calou-se e Chichi em posse da tintura de jenipapo preta, começou a desenhar no corpo do guerreiro, seus traços, suas marcas, sua nova identidade, seu clã... seu mérito como um guerreiro de fogo.

E sem perder qualquer tempo, ela entoava e murmurava o ritual a muito custo decorado que foi aprendido com o pajé. Fazia os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Votos...

E meus deuses, serão os teus deuses... Meu sangue será teu sangue... tua força, teu canto, tua luta e tua honra...

Fogo... folego de vida, da coragem, da gentileza, que purifica, do coração...

Um guerreiro forjado do pó e do fogo... um filho de Sumé!

O cocar colocado no alto da cabeça era longo e muito adornado. A pintura negra cobria até o alto das coxas e os braços e costas carregavam desenhos e inscrições, no peito o trançado desenhado marcava o novo status e um clã nas pernas os adornos. E ela ergueu-se completamente à medida que ele repetia os citares dela, os reflexos e as preces e então o pequeno osso pontiagudo fino atravessou o lóbulo da orelha dele que fez uma careta com aquilo e retirando a ponteira, ela prendeu o adorno e repetiu o ato do outro lado...

Apressada, ela sabia que o tempo era um inimigo e tanto.

...

Todos estavam reunidos, os cantos estavam começando, a fogueira principal estava alta, os altares prontos, mas havia algo que não estava no lugar...

—Onde ela está?! – perguntou Yamcha mais uma vez a Kaori segurando a índia, ao seu lado estava Cutelo que tinha a mesma entonação e uma face irritada.

Kaori que mais sentimental que a maioria, começou a chorar.

—E-eu não sei! Chichi estava animada, e preparou-se... e... ela teceu seu presente!

—É nítido que ela não estava tanto assim! Ela mentiu! Isso é inaceitável! – bradou Yamcha – eu quero minha noiva!

—Ela está aqui! Vamos acha-la, tenho certeza que é birra imatura, de cunhã, ela poderia estar nervosa – sugeriu Cutelo.

—Chichi não estava nervosa! Ela estava triste e... – Kaori disparou

—E? – questionou Cutelo

Kaori mordeu o lábio e contorceu o rosto numa careta, ela não deveria contar nada a ninguém sem antes falar com Chichi, mas agora a garota sumiu, fugiu de seu compromisso, colocava em risco um importante acordo de aliança... não havia ora mais trágica para se manter calada.

Mas Chichi era sua amiga... confiava nela.

—Está acobertando, ela! – bradou Yamcha – está traindo sua honra cunhã!

—Não! – bradou Kaori – não estou eu...

—Se sabe de algo, ou pra onde ela foi, fale agora Kaori, ou vou confina-la e só verá a luz do sol diretamente depois de muito tempo pode acreditar – disse Cutelo severamente.

Os olhos encharcados de Kaori derramaram-se nas lagrimas, e ela negou com a cabeça e murmurou.

—Chichi estava... estava de chamego com outro guariní e... ela se encontrava com ele, mas ela me prometeu que não o veria mais e...

—Que guariní? – urrou Cutelo e Yamcha uníssonos, principalmente porque Kaori havia dito que não conseguira absolutamente nada!

Ambas eram duas mentirosas, duas cunhãs que mereciam castigo.

Yamcha sacudiu Kaori pelos braços ainda mais.

—Vamos _jai! _Traiçoeira! Que guariní? De que clã? – ele bradava autoritário quando ela disse:

—Sayajin! – Kaori soluçou em meio ao choro – Chichi se apaixonou e tem se deitado com... um sayajin, tuxaua (cacique)

Os olhos do chefe da tribo fagulharam com a resposta, tudo se encaixava com os recentes acontecimentos, o comportamento da filha, as técnicas novas...

Que traição maior que se deitar com um inimigo de seu clã? De seu povo?

Desonrada!

—Onde ela está? – perguntou Yamcha nada contente

—Eu não sei...

—Sabe! Onde ela se encontra com esse guerreiro sayajin? – rosnou Cutelo.

E um tanto ofegante e em prantos Kaori ergueu o olhar ao seu cacique e disse.

—No rio que corta a aldeia, tem um lago mais fechado e...

—Vai me levar agora lá! – bradou Yamcha

...

Um guerreiro do fogo! De curumim a guariním...

—Isso... isso é loucura Chi – ele murmurou assim que ela ergueu a peça que ela teceu somente para ele, o bracelete em tons original de seu clã que o fez reconhecer imediatamente. – O que vai acontecer quando o dia amanhecer?

—Basta que sempre volte pra mim meu guarinim – ela disse o olhando nos olhos – me fez uma promessa, e isso me basta.

A seriedade e a sinceridade eram presentes em ambos os olhares e ele segurou os ombros dela e puxando contra si o corpo pequeno a beijou forte, intenso e quando separou-se estendeu o braço a ela.

—Coloca em mim? – pediu

Ela sorriu em meio ao curto choro de nervosismo e ansiedade daquilo.

Naquele instante não havia mais nuvem no céu, o tapete enegrecido era marcado por milhares de pontos de luz brilhantes e pela imensa claridade de jaci que brilhava em todo esplendor no céu noturno no seu tom prateado.

Chichi prendeu no antebraço de seu guerreiro o seu presente de união e em posse da pasta de urucum ela usou a ponta dos dedos quando tocou o braço dele e trilhou um trançado em vermelho vivo enquanto o olhou nos olhos.

—Porque Rudá deixou meu coração em suas mãos, e hoje te escolho meu _me_ (esposo)

Ele segurou a cuia pequena de tintura e respirou fundo a olhando perdidos nos olhos dela e sorriu, nunca as coisas fizeram tanto sentido na sua cabeça, não fez o certo no passado, mas faria o que seu coração gritava por fazer no presente, sem hesitação, sem temor, sem olhar pra trás.

Mergulhou a ponta dos dedos no tingimento vermelho e deslizou sobre o ombro dela fazendo sutis ondas e então sobre a testa de sua pequena Xauim, ele tocou os dedos um pouco afastados um do outro de forma que ao deslizar sobre a pele dela deixava duas linhas próximas.

—Te escolho como minha, guarini do fogo. Perante Jaci, perante Rudá, perante Tupã e Sumé... te faço minha _mena_ (esposa)

O brilho prateado se tornara intenso de modo a quase cega-los quando a índia de cabelos longos brancos e pele pálida surgira e colocou a mão sobre a marca dele e sobre a marca dela ao mesmo tempo e eles sentiram o toque frio e Chichi estava com a mesma face de pânico de antes, quando a viu na mata. Mas a índia branca disse:

— Kuña ha kumiba'e (um casal) eu aceito esse elo.

E ao mesmo tempo que o brilho prateado se esvazia retornando ao céu, o brilho azul esverdeado envolveu Goku de forma que ele sentia o calor, sufocava, era difícil respirar e ele mal conseguia abrir os olhos e então tudo passou.

Ele olhava os olhos assustados e acuados de sua pequena que o encarava, Ele estava ligeiramente ofegante e parcialmente esgotado, como se parte de sua energia tivesse sido drenada toda de uma vez só.

Então sorriram com certa ternura e cumplicidade, e quando Chichi avançou finalmente com a intensão de abraçar seu amor e perder-se nos seus braços, o olhar de Goku abriu-se em espanto e reagindo rapidamente ele Puxou Chichi se virando de uma vez e sentiu o ardor da lâmina entrando em si. E Chichi, agora de frente sentiu seu sangue ferver em ódio.

Viu Yamcha tirar a ponteira da lança do ferimento recém causado em Goku que cairá de joelhos no chão.

—Eu te disse aneci... disse que eu faria à minha maneira.

Os olhos da índia viram surgir Kaori que era segurada pelo braço por seu pai.

—M-me desculpa Chi... – chorou a garota que foi solta e caiu de joelhos no chão arenoso.

E o grito arisco, de puro ódio e fulgor guerreiro saiu rugido do fundo da garganta de Chichi. O olhar de Yamcha sobre as marcas dela despontava ódio e desprezo do guerreiro que não media consequência sabendo que a sua cunhã se uniu a outro índio.

Yamcha vendo Goku cedido ao chão ferido o chutou o derrubando por completo e tirando um gemido forte do guerreiro sayajin, mas Chichi tomou frente daquilo, incapaz de aceitar.

—Você! Rwnnr você é um maldito! Eu tenho raiva de você!

Ele sorriu de um modo prepotente com um misto de arrogância e raiva quando a respondeu.

—Tu é minha, tinha que ser minha!

E aquilo a fez explodir por completo quando tomou da mão do seu pai a lança dele e bradou feroz:

—Não sou tua! Nunca! Nunca fui e nunca serei! – a pose de guerra indicava que ela não iria ceder, o chefe da tribo do fogo assistia aquilo sem saber em como interferir, viu o enlaço da filha com seu inimigo, vira as marcas, mas vira no jovem guerreiro as marcas do seu povo, ela fizera do jovem guerreiro um deles, e que embora não fosse o mesmo sangue, agora era a mesma alma, fazia parte do todo, do coletivo. – Prefiro morrer a aceitar que coloque tuas mãos em mim!

Sua pequena cunhã havia se unido a outro guerreiro e dado seu presente e seu coração. E ele via-se dividido ente ser pai, e ser chefe.

—Que seja cunhã! Antes morta que nos braços de outro.

A lança dele foi investida contra ela que desviou-se sentindo o arranhar da mesma na pele. Virando a ponta ela o atacou de forma rápida, a sua desvantagem era o peso da lança de seu pai, mas a vantagem era justamente o seu tamanho e sua agilidade, fora o fato de Goku ter a instigado tanto a lutar como uma guerreira sayajin a ensinando.

Chichi avançou contra Yamcha sem medir consequências, e com uma investida bem encaixada o desarmou o derrubando no chão. O rosnar, era feral e os olhos dela carregavam a impetuosidade extrema.

Ele gemeu e apertou aquele ferimento com força tentando estancar o sangue que ainda assim insistia em fluir entre os dedos. O rasgo no corpo doía e queimava como fogo, a vista embaçava e ele sentia a respiração forte.

—Tsc... botinho tolo, como consegue?

A voz familiar o fez sorrir e engolir a saliva que se formara na boca.

—P-pensei que... eu não pudesse partir... – sussurrou ele sentindo dor lacerante e então sentiu a mão dela pressionar sobre a sua o ferimento aberto da lança.

—Só quando é um botinho, só enquanto estava de castigo – ele sentiu a mão dela sobre o seu rosto e queria muito o alivio para respirar, mas doía. – Isso vai passar logo...

—E-eu v-vou morrer? – murmurou o guerreiro brigando para respirar já.

—Tem medo da morte guariní? Pediu tanto por ela por todos esses anos, achei que se sentiria aliviado finalmente.

—A-a-antes – ele tossiu e ela levantou um pouco mais a cabeça dele colocando em seu colo ao perceber a ausência do ar – eu...eu não...t-tinha nada...nada mais a perder...

—Foi um gesto bom... finalmente lutou – disse Iara que tinha olhar brilhando no negro que agora marejava-se.

—A-acho que sim...

Chichi mal derrubara Yamcha e seu pai empunhara a lança do guerreio e a olhou, e ali ela entendeu que ele a deu permissão de seguir em frente. E soltando a lança, Chichi correu para os braços do seu guariním, daquele que tinha seu coração, seu amor, sua alma.

De joelhos ela chorou o vendo daquela forma, e ela sentiu a mão dele no seu rosto e não conseguia parar de chorar, e ela olhou com tamanha suplica a índia ali que ela via o brilho levemente azulado. E se perdeu no olhar do seu amor.

Chichi apertou sobre a mão dele o ferimento quando Iara tirou sua mão. E abaixou seu rosto ao encontro do de Goku, as cabeças se encostaram e ela fechou os olhos quando roçou seu nariz ao dele e começou a cantar num murmúrio um canto de amor que se juntava a prece. Suas salgadas lagrimas eram incapazes de serem contidas e descia em sua face molhando a trilha que passava e pingando sobre ele sentindo tamanha dor e amor em seu peito.

—KO'Egue ime apy Rohayhu (Ao amanhecer ainda estarei aqui e te amarei)

Os olhos com um tom incandescente de Iara se firmaram ao outro lado da margem do rio onde um índio de pele branca assistia em silencio. Era como se o silencio falacem por eles, a distância se ouvia as festividades que aconteciam na tribo do fogo, mas o palco de atenção dos deuses era outro. Espectadores da tragédia humana e suas falhas e conflitos mesquinhos.

E pela primeira vez desde que morrera como índia e renascera como senhora das águas, Iara se permitiu chorar e lamentar por algo e as lagrimas da sereia desceram como fonte viva derramando-se sobre o índio que estava agora entre os dois mundos, os viventes e os não-viventes e ela sussurrou pouco antes de se levantar.

—Um curumim precisa de seu pai para lhe ensinar a caçar.

Goku abriu os olhos e sentiu que conseguia respirar, e apenas deu tempo de ver a índia se levantar depois do sussurro que ele ouviu e sorriu ao segurar o rosto de Chichi e beija-la se sentando a prendendo nos seus braços.

—Minha Xauim! – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela que sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, em que o batia e abraçava forte se dando conta que o ferimento fechou-se deixando apenas uma pequena marca.

E Iara que olhava para o outro lado do rio viu no mesmo instante o índio de pele branca virar o pássaro de som flautante, um pequeno uirapuru, e voar. A sentença entre os homens estava dada.

Assustando o pai de Chichi, Iara com extrema força e habilidade quebrou a lança que estava indo de encontro ao pescoço de Yamcha e o segurou o erguendo. E perto dela, ele não tinha força, só temor pela índia de longos cabelos negros e olhar assustador.

—Sumé te viu e julgou teus atos, tua sentença foi dada guarini.

—Eles têm que ser punidos! – bradou enraivecido e assustado com o que ele presenciou, tinha grande temor aos deuses, mas era incapaz de lutar contra a mãe d'agua, e foi arrastado para dentro do rio, onde Cutelo e Kaori, juntamente com Chichi e Goku assistiam o ocorrido.- eu sou o guerreiro mais forte, eu não aceito isso!

— Você pode ver pelos olhos dos que sofrem, dos que perdem, dos que amam. Pode ter a chance de aprender que o quanto seu ego e orgulho ferem, ou que suas tramas sempre te fazem perder. Não se ganha o que não te pertence, e você insiste tanto em ter o que não é teu guarini... tsc... precisa realmente aprender o que realmente é pertencer de corpo e alma a alguém – determinou Iara o puxando para o fundo do rio e ele lutava para respirar, estava sufocando.

Então de repente o brilho azulado e ele podia respirar e olhou a sereia ficando aterrorizado ainda mais.

Lendas do rio que ele nunca levara tão a sério... nunca, até aquele dia.

—Achei apropriado assumir o lugar daquele cuja a sua inveja o ruiu – gargalhou Iara – vamos ter muito tempo para nos conhecermos, botinho...

—Acabou? – murmurou Chichi nos braços de Goku ao enlaçar o pescoço dele e encostar sua cabeça contra a dele.

—Eu acho que sim – ele riu sem jeito, despojado e segurando a cintura feminina a puxou mais e a beijou.

—Eu não sei como vou explicar isso – Disse Cutelo quebrando o acerto do casal, estava notoriamente assustado, perplexo ainda e tentava digerir – como vou dizer que o chefe da tribo dos Hime que o filho dele...

—Eu não o vi – disse Kaori sendo direta – eu vi que Yamcha entrou na mata atrás de Chichi...

—Mas não voltou – disse Cutelo meio baixo processando os dizeres da índia.

E Chichi sorriu em um alivio imenso...

Goku então se levantou do chão erguendo a sua bela índia junto a segurando perto de si.

—Então... um sayajin? – A entonação da voz de Cutelo era de grande severidade.

—Um guerreiro da nossa tribo – Chichi adiantou-se – meu guarini... – ela mantinha a firmeza ao falar com o pai e Cutelo suspirou deslizando as mãos pelo rosto.

—Bom, o que posso eu fazer se já se teimaram e se prometeram?

Chichi olhou para Goku e trocaram um sorriso pequeno e cumplice

O chefe da tribo e pai de Chichi pegou a sua lança do chão e pôs-se a caminhar em direção a trilha e Kaori olhou para o casal de índios que agora se beijava as margens do rio e suspirou. Seria tarde para que, Upa ainda a escolhesse? Olhando tudo que acontecera a Chichi e ao tal sayajin ela pensou que tudo para eles estava bem finalmente, embora tudo aquilo a fazer sempre temer por agouros ruins, talvez fosse supersticiosa demais, mas estava feliz, por ver a amiga feliz, mas também queria a sua própria felicidade e pensando nisso que ela saiu em direção a aldeia e rezava a jaci e Rudá que seu guerreio ainda a esperasse.

Eles separaram-se ofegantes daquele beijo e só então perceberam que estavam a sós ali. As mãos de Chichi seguravam a cabeça de Goku enquanto a sua estava encostada na dele, testa a testa e sentia as mãos fortes e grandes dele em sua cintura.

—Bem que agora eu posso me chamegar em tu o quanto eu quiser. – Ele murmurou.

—E não vai partir ao amanhecer – ela riu – ainda mais agora que vou precisar tanto de tu – ela murmurou contra os lábios dele e as mãos delicadas desceram ao encontro das dele em sua cintura e segurando elas desceu até o ventre – não só eu alias...

Os olhos dele abriram-se em empolgação com aquilo, a alegria que não podia ser medida, aprisionada. E ele a segurou nos braços a girando. E ela gritou rindo. Enquanto ele desfrutava do prazer do riso e da ternura de sua pequena e delicada esposa.

—Poderia ser eu mais feliz? – ele perguntou e ela rindo negou com a cabeça.

Naquela noite ele se juntou a tribo dela, como um deles, e partilhou com eles, e dançaram, e beberam, cantaram e antes do dia nascer se recolheram a oca da índia dividindo a rede daquele dia em diante...

Ele reaprendeu o seu lugar, voltou a se orgulhar de ser um guerreiro e agora realmente completo, a fazer o que mais gostava. Dividira com a tribo do fogo, os conhecimentos que herdara da tribo sayajin e finalmente se fez intender o propósito de um verdadeiro elo e a importância de uma promessa.

E já era pouco mais do levantar do sol quando um pequeno curumim de cabelos negros, rebeldes e compridos e que estava peladinho usando apenas algumas penas de adorno, correu em direção ao pai que se preparava para sair e pescar, na boca ainda marcada suja, o pouco do Imu Yanisa Kiyauriri que acabara de tomar apressado, não queria perder. Afinal ele também queria ser um dia um grande guerreiro como o pai. E atrás dele a índia de cabelos longos negros gritava chamando a criança que fugira.

—Gohan! Fugiu de novo? – Goku perguntou rindo maroto ao garotinho.

—Eu quero pescar com você papai! Me prometeu!

E Goku sorriu ao coçar a nuca se lembrando da euforia dele. E logo Chichi estava ali com uma careta de zanga e viu o garoto esconder-se atrás das pernas do pai.

—Você não fez suas tarefas Gohan! -Ela disse zangada.

—Ah, deixa ele, só dessa vez – pediu Goku e o garotinho juntou as mãos em suplica com um biquinho ao sair só um pouco de trás do pai.

—É mamãe, só um pouquinho por favor! Eu prometo que faço quando eu voltar com meu papai!

Ela não resistia aqueles olhinhos e aquela carinha fofa e sorriu.

—Cuida do nosso garotinho! – disse e Goku sorriu e segurando os cabelos da índia a beijou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

—Pode deixar minha xauim! Mas quando eu voltar, vamos continuar a encomendar um irmãozinho pra ele.

E ela riu com aquele jeito dele, como conseguiu virar seu mundo de cabeça pra baixo? Mas ela sentia-se completamente feliz e completa.

Feliz por não ter mais o seu coração, mas ter o dele em si.

Ele se afastou com o garotinho em seu encalço no mesmo instante que Kaori gritou por Chichi:

—Vamos sair agora! Você vem Chichi?

Ela olhou para a índia que estava com uma barriga que deixava bem clara a prenhez bem avançada do seu terceiro indiozinho.

—Vou sim – sorriu e seguiu em direção a ela.

...

Ele passara tempo demais naquilo, perdido, de início confuso, e depois frustrado e depois com o tempo perdeu-se dentro de si mesmo e perdeu sua essência. Era como se tudo fosse um sonho e o sonho fosse sendo esquecido... ele distanciou-se dali, sempre se atraindo para mais longe, e mais longe... os dias se passaram, o tempo mudou, as cidades vieram, só havia uma coisa que não mudava...

A noite de lua cheia brilhava alto no céu quando, naquela cidade ribeirinha a música se fazia ouvir da festas do solstício e o povo se divertia, as mais belas moças solteiras dançavam, namorava... uma mais bonita que a outra e no meio de toda aquela farra, algo que não pertencia ao local se fez presente.

A sereia de dentro do rio ao longe, via a figura masculina que vestiu o alinho de terno branco e colocou o chapéu, ajeitado, charmoso, tinha muito papo e desenvoltura, aprendeu muita coisa com o tempo, menos a sua lição de vida.

—E lá vai ele novamente – sussurrou Iara – pelo visto, nem todos tem redenção – disse ao mergulhar nas águas em seguida.

O homem bonito, tinha um sorriso charmoso quando chamou uma bela moça que de visita estava ali para dançar aconchegado. A mulher de cabelos azuis caíra rápido no encanto galante do moço de terno branco e chapéu na cabeça. Sorriu faceira com a mão mais ousada na curva da sua cintura e antes que pudesse pensar, estava aos risos e gemidos na beira no rio aos amores com aquele que nunca mais veria depois que o dia amanhecesse...

Iludido coração, sem amor ou evolução, apenas contentava-se a emprenhar e chamegar com elas sem saber que com amor, não se brinca...

Pobre sina, pobre boto...

Fim.


End file.
